Power of the Spirit
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: A new threat to mankind has come more powerful then the Angels. After the Evangelions take their biggest defeat can the remaining pilots rise to meet this new evilShinjiAsuka rating may go up later
1. Chapter 0:1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Archangels don't sue me! I also don't own the song My Immortal by Evanescence

Just outside the moon's orbit, a large, city sized, spherical, smooth surfaced object silently made its way toward earth. It slowed and took orbit around the moon.

Inside the object a group of twelve began to converse in an unknown language.

'The time has come.'

'Yes.'

'The Trinity has been located.'

'The Angels are here as well.'

'It means little.'

'Are we sure he is the Trinity?'

'His physical and mental strength is weak.'

'His true strength is merely suppressed by his depression and in need to be honed and extracted.'

'The Angels can be used to train the Trinity upon his awakening.'

'Indeed.'

'The time has come…'

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: POWER OF THE SPIRIT**

_**Chapter 0:1 ****You're My Best Friend**_

Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Sohyru silently made walked down the hallway of the NERV hospital. Most would find it shocking that this pair of Evangelion Pilots could get along let alone walk down the same hallway without one or the other insulting or getting on the other's nerves, but in light of the recent events –the death of Kaji Ryouji and the crippling injury of the Forth child and close friend to Shinji Touji Suzahara- teasing didn't really seem appropriate.

The two knocked before entering one of the many hospital rooms, and Hikari Horaki looked up and smiled weakly at her two friends. "Hey," she whispered, nodding to the soundly sleeping Touji.

"Hey, Hikari-chan," Asuka said as she and Shinji gave a small friendly bow.

"How is he?" Shinji asked softly as the two entered the room to sit on the small couch beside Hikari, who was seated at Touji's bedside.

"He has his good times and his bad," Hikari said sadly, stroking the back of his only remaining hand.

"I'm sorry," Shinji stated quickly, lowering his head. "I'll be going now, bye, Hikari." He then quickly ran out before Asuka could berate his apology.

Shinji ran outside the hospital before sitting down unceremoniously on a bench on the sidewalk.

He sat in silence, but wasn't surprised when a voice spoke from beside him, "Ok, so what's the problem this time, Baka?"

"You know it's only a matter of time before I hurt or even kill you and Rei and Misato, right?" Shinji stated not looking up.

He let out a sigh, but fell off the bench when he received a hard smack up the back of his head. "You are as stupid as you look, Third Child," Asuka said looking down her nose at the recovering teen.

"I'm not stupid," Shinji retorted, climbing back to his feet, "It's a fact, I'm a danger to myself and everyone around me."

"Yeah, I know you are, God of all Bakas," Asuka said sitting down on the bench smirking up at her fellow Eva pilot. "But there is no way you could hurt me, Shinji, for two reasons."

"And those reason are, Sohyru?" Shinji replied, hoping to for once get the upper hand on the Second Child in a fight for once, "What makes you think I can't hurt you?"

"Number one," Asuka said raising her forefinger, "You haven't the spine to stand up to me, _Shinji-kun_," she said in a mock-sweet voice. "And number two," she stated, raising her bird finger to flip the Third Child off, "You can't possibly be better then the Great Asuka Langley Sohyru!"

"Number one," Shinji stated, mimicking her first move, and smiling at the fact he caught the German girl off guard, "I'm not as spineless as you think, _Asuka-chan_," he then raised his bird finger flipping the girl off, "And number two, your over confidence is your weakness." Shinji expected her to be fuming, but was surprised to see her chuckling, "What?"

"Do I have to show you how to do everything, Shinji?" Asuka laughed loudly.

"What I do wrong?" Shinji asked cocking his head to the side, reviewing the last few actions in his mind to see a mistake.

"Come here," She said grabbing his hand, and pulling him down on the bench beside her, "You were doing it all wrong!"

She then gripped Shinji's hand in her own, and began to move his fingers to where they were both now unknowingly yet properly flipping off an old couple.

"There you go," Asuka smiled at the Third Child, "Now you've learned something."

"Asuka, you notice something?" Shinji said, blushing slightly, earning a 'hmm' from the German girl, who once again looking down her nose at him. "We're almost acting like friends," he continued unsurely.

"Of course we are, Baka," Asuka snorted, "You think I wouldn't tease you as much as I do if I didn't like you? A-as a friend of course!" she said, adding the last bit quickly.

"Of course," Shinji said meekly with a small smile, leading the two Eva pilots fell into silence, before Shinji's cell phone rang.

"H-hello?" Shinji answered the phone quickly.

"Shinji! Is Asuka with you?" Major Misato Katsuragi, guardian of both Shinji and Asuka, asked urgently.

"Yes, she's right here beside me," Shinji said, glancing the now fully alert Asuka. "What's wrong?"

"We've detected an Angel," Misato said strangely, "Get back here quick!"

-

Evangelion Units 00, 01, and 02 moved through the mountainous region around Tokyo-3 as silently as possible. All three looking for any signs of the Angel Magi, the NERV supercomputer, detected.

"This is boring!" Asuka whined from the entry plug of Eva Unit 02, "The radar must have screwed up, Misato, there's nothing out here!"

"I must agree with Sohyru," Rei Ayanami said emotionlessly from the entry plug of Unit 00. "There is no sign of an Angel, or any signs of attack."

"Wait, what's that?" Shinji said spotting what looked like a small creek.

"It's a creek, Baka," Asuka pointed out, "You never seen water out of a sink before or something?"

"Is water supposed to be red?" Shinji asked, silencing the redhead.

"Eva Units, proceed with caution," Misato said over the communications system, not liking how this was looking at all.

All three pilots nodded to her over the screens, and began to slowly follow the path of blood.

All three followed the blood trail over a hill, and the sight itself made all three stop dead in their tracks, and Asuka to began to gag and attempt to keep from throwing up.

"It … looks like it's been … dismantled …" Shinji stated, feeling sick himself at the gory sight of the Angel scattered all over the top of the hill. "I thought only Evangelions could fight Angels, Misato?"

"I did too …" Misato said silently, before clearing her throat, "Units return to base, a clean up crew is on the way to pick up the … remains. Misato out."

Shinji watched Rei and Asuka quickly retreat, but took notice of three patterns painted in red. "Hey, Misato, look at this," Shinji said over the com system.

"I wonder …" Misato mused, narrowing her eyes on the three patterns. "Ritsuko? What do you make of it?"

"Courage. Power. Love." Commander Gendo Ikari stated from the entrance to the command center. "It's Ancient Hebrew symbols. Ancient legend that a Champion Trinity will come to defend or destroy mankind, marked by unsurpassed courage, power and love."

"Any more information on it? Could this Champion Trinity be responsible for the destruction of this Angel?" Misato asked turning to the cold father of Shinji Ikari.

"That information is classified," Gendo stated turning his back, "Keep the Eva Units on stand by." He ordered before exiting the command center.

-

Asuka snored softly from a bench in the lounge outside the command center of Central Dogma, while Rei and Shinji sat patiently to find out what would happen next.

"Well …" Misato said entering the lounge, "All you can do now is sit tight until something happens."

"Surprise, surprise," Asuka groaned opening one eye to look at the Major.

Misato sighed, then noticed a very serious expression on Shinji's face, "Something the matter, Shinji-kun?"

"I … don't know," Shinji said, shaking his head, earning the attention of both Rei and Asuka both, "Just I feel like something bad is going to happen soon."

Shinji then stood to his feet and turned to Misato, "Thanks for everything, Misato," Shinji said forebodingly before pulling the shocked Misato into a hug. As quickly as the hug came, it ended and Shinji released the surprised Masato and walked toward the exit. "Thanks for everything. I'll be in 01's Entry Plug," He said again walking out of the lounge.

"What was … that about?" Asuka asked the obvious question while the three young women just stared at the now closed door.

-

Loud sirens blared through the base as Misato dashed into the command center, "What's the situation?"

"We've got twelve unknowns approaching from the atmosphere," Maya Ibuki stated, "They read similar to an Angel, but their power readings are off the scale!"

"Can the Evas fight them?" Misato asked, in her 'commander mode'.

"Fight yes," Ritsuko stated, "Win … the numbers don't make it seem promising …"

"We've no choice," Misato said, running a nervous hand through her dark hair before looking back up at the screen, "Launch all Evangelion Units!"

The three Evangelions quickly took combat positions as the twelve enemies approached before coming to land before the three ready Evas. Each looked like mid-evil knights with four broad angelic wings with the exception of what appeared to be the leader, with blood red armor and bat-like wings.

The leader nodded to two of his underlings, who then seemed to vanish in to thin air. A moment later they appeared behind Unit 00 and Unit 02, grabbing them by the back of the head, and face planting them into the ground. They then stomped on the mid back of the Evangelions sending pain coercing through Asuka and Rei's bodies. The demons reached down and gripped the connecting cables at the bio-machines' backs, and forcefully disconnected the two Evas' main power supply.

The two lackeys quickly grabbed the two weakened Evas by their arms and held them to their feet, their grip and their fading power restricting their movements completely.

"Asuka! Rei!" Shinji called, turning to try to help them. Unit 01 was cut off by one of the group elbowing him in the chest. Then another punched the Evangelion in the side of the head. Then another kicked him in the back. But Shinji refused to let the Eva fall.

"Let me go!" Asuka yelled, jerking on the controls wildly, trying futilely to get the Eva free.

The battered 01 staggered but remained on its feet, continuing to fight back at its attackers as best it could.

'Very nice, Pilot Ikari,' a voice spoke in Shinji's mind as the red enemy stepped forward, 'you are every bit as brave and powerful as I expected you to be.'

"How … how am I hearing you?" Shinji asked nervously.

'I am beyond you, mortal,' the red demonic monster stated, stepping toward the slowly back stepping Eva.

"What are you doing, Baka-Shinji?" Asuka shouted at the seemingly cowering Evangelion, "Stand up and fight!"

"Who are you?" Shinji asked, drawing a knife from 01's shoulder.

"My name cannot be pronounced by your mortal tongue, Pilot Ikari, but I believe I am known on your world as Lucifer."

"The devil?" Shinji's eyes widened as he brought up the knife in a fighting stance.

'Join me, and I will make it so you will never suffer loneliness again, my young friend,' Lucifer stated, stretching out his hand to the Eva.

Shinji stayed completely still, letting Lucifer's words echo through his mind. 'No more loneliness, could he do that for me?' he thought as he stared at the red armored hand, when a voice cut through his thoughts.

"Shinji, what the hell are you doing?" Asuka shouted over the communications system, "Kick his ass like you always do!"

"I refuse," Shinji said bringing his knife back up.

'So be it,' Lucifer said before in one split second, fluid motion brought his clawed hand up, slicing the off the arm of 01 that was holding the knife at the elbow.

Shinji cried out in pain, gripping his arm and stepping away from his attacker.

Before Shinji could recover from the painful feedback from the Eva, the monster attacked again, this time clawing across the Eva's face, literally cutting half of the bio-machine's jaw slack.

Eva Unit 01 fell to the ground in pain, as the beast grabbed one of its legs, and placed its foot on the Evangelions thin torso, 'You wish to be lonely for the remainder of your days, Pilot Ikari?' Lucifer asked gripping the ankle. 'I will not give you long suffering.' He said as he jerked the leg from the socket separating it from the Eva's body. Shinji's screams were making everyone, Pilot or support flinch.

"Shinji … no …" Asuka whimpered, still fighting to free herself so she could save her friend but the enemy held her firmly.

"EJECT THE PLUG!" Misato screamed in a panicked tone from the command center, while the support crew tried desperately to make the ejection system on the Eva eject the Entry Plug.

"We … we can't!" Maya stated growing pale, "something's cutting off our signal."

"Shinji-kun, just hang in there," Misato prayed, watching the monitor "Please, just … don't you dare die on me too …"

Lucifer's left clawed gantlet began to glow before shifting shape to what looked like a large canon, 'Now, it is time to lose.'

He pressed the canon to the injured 01's chest before gathering energy.

"NO YOU BASTARD!" Asuka yelled, eyes widening in horror, "Let him go! He's a weakling! Fight someone who can fight back! LEAVE MY BAKA ALONE!"

As soon as the words left the girls' mouth the canon fired, and with a bone-curling scream from Unit 01, the Evangelion jerked as blood and LCL exploded from the cracks in its armor. It finally fell limp on the ground in a large puddle of fluids.

"Shinji!" Maya yelled, "Unit … 0-01 … it's … it's … all readings … 0 …" She whimpered tears forming in her eyes, 'Pilots … oh thank God, Shinji's alive … barely …"

"SOMEONE GET OUT THERE AND GET HIM OUT! NOW!" Misato screamed, tears flowing freely, "**GET HIM OUT NOW!**"

"We can't, Misato," Ritsuko stated just as worriedly as the Major, "The enemy's still present."

"MAJOR! THE ENEMY ISN'T DONE WITH HIM!" Maya screamed in horror, "It's … It's PULLING OUT THE ENTRY PLUG!"

"No … Shinji-kun … no …" Misato whimpered backing away from the monitor, praying this was but a nightmare. "No, please God, not Shinji too, please God no …"

Back on the battlefield Rei remained deathly quiet watching the events, her own tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes for reasons she didn't understand. And beside her in Unit 02, Asuka was going into violent fits, trying desperately to make the powerless Unit 02 follow her commands to no avail, settling for just jerking on the controls and screaming intangibly.

"A-Asuka …" a voice came over the com, causing her to stop suddenly, "C-Calm down, ok … don't … don't get upset ok …" Shinji's bloodied face came over a static-filled window before her.

"Shinji, hang tight, I'll save you, I promise, just hang tight!" Asuka said quickly.

"It's … it's up to you now … save the world … f-from the Angels …" Shinji coughed hoarsely.

"Don't talk like that, Baka!" Asuka shouted, fearfully instead of angrily. "You're going to come away with some scratches, just like your lucky ass always does!"

"Try … to be nice … to Rei … A-Asuka-chan …" Shinji said, ignoring Asuka's outbursts, "You … M-Misato … and Rei … take care of … each other … and …

please don't forget me..."

"Shi… Shinji-kun …" Asuka whimpered, shaking her head.

"A-Asuka …" Shinji jerked slightly as Lucifer raised the separated Entry Plug over his head, holding it by both ends.

"I … I just want you to know …" Shinji closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, "Asuka, you're my best friend." He said before the window went static from lack of power to his plug.

"Shinji … come back … come back …" Asuka begged, tears flowing from her sky-blue eyes.

Asuka felt the world go in slow motion and her body go numb as Lucifer brought the plug down with all of his might across his knee. "**SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIII!**" The voices of Asuka, Misato and even Rei screamed as the Entry Plug of Eva Unit 01 exploded on impact, spraying LCL and debris in all directions.

'It is done,' Lucifer said, still holding the broken remains of the Entry Plug in his dirty bloody hands. 'Take what we need, leave the rest.'

Maya watched is horrified wonder as the red demon and his underlings began to pick up the broken main torso of Unit 01 and various broken pieces of its armor, as well as pieces of the shattered Entry Plug. Then all twelve took to the air, letting the remaining to powerless Evangelions drop to the ground limp.

"Major, w-what are your orders?" Maya asked, turning back to see Misato with her back against the rear wall of the command center, her mouth open, moving up and down in silent screams as tears soaked her cheeks.

Ritsuko stood up quickly, "Send out two emergency crew to Unit 00 and 02," she ordered. "And …" She started, her emotions getting the best of her as well, "A-And a search and recover team for the remains of 01 and its pilot. Let … Let it go on record … I-Ikari Shinji d-died at 3:16 PM March the fifteenth, two thousand fifteen."

Back inside the Entry Plug of 02, the only sound was soft whimpers of a young, redheaded girl who was curled in the fetal position, only words that could be understood from the girl's sobs were: "mamma … Shinji … don't … don't leave me …"

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though youre still with me  
Ive been alone all along! _

When you cried, "I'd wipe away all of your tears!"  
When you'd scream, "I'd fight away all of your fears!"  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

_All of me_

To Be Continued …

**Next Chapter: 0:2 Funeral For A Friend**


	2. Chapter 0:2

Chapter 0:2

Funeral For A Friend

"Asuka?" a voice called from the now open hatch of the Entry Plug of Unit 02, "Asuka, are you alright?" Asuka's empty blue eyes glanced up to see Ritsuko glancing worriedly at her. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Asuka said blandly, getting climbing toward the older doctor, wiping the 'LCL fluid' from her eyes. "Why wouldn't I be fine?" 

"They … they took everything, Asuka," Ritsuko stated as she aided the girl out of the plug, "both … both bodies." 

"How do you know he's dead?" Asuka said, turning a hateful glance at the woman making her step back from its power, "He might just be hurt, we should be going on a rescue mission ASAP!"

"We were monitoring his readings, Asuka," Ritsuko stated sadly, "His life readings stopped as the plug was destroyed. He … Shinji didn't survive. I'm sorry …"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" She screamed, tears forming at the corners of her eyes, "Don't say you're sorry! Never say that …" she then turned and ran out of the cage area leaving Ritsuko watching her go sadly.     

Asuka changed and left the base as quickly as she could, but she didn't go straight home, preferring to wonder the streets in an attempt to get the words Shinji had said to her out of her head. "Baka … If … if he would have been stronger he wouldn't have been … been k- … k- … what is my problem?" she asked out loud ignoring the people who were starting to stare at her as she walked. 

"I don't need him," She stated weakly, "I don't need anybody!" 

--- 

Hours passed before Asuka finally made it back to the apartment she shared with Misato and … with just Misato now. 'What's wrong with me, I haven't felt this way since … since …' she thought, before shaking her and looking to the front door. 

The German girl placed her key in the lock and silently walked into the room, not all that surprised to hear murmuring and sobbing but nothing could prepare her for what she was about to walk into. 

"MISATO!!" she called as her guardian took a step off the kitchen table with a rope tied around her neck. 

Asuka wasted no time, running into the kitchen, grabbing a knife and, using the accuracy she learned from training to be an Eva pilot, threw the knife slicing the rope enough to give under Misato's weight. The twenty nine year old brunet dropped to the ground coughing. Before glancing up painfully at the shocked teenager, "WHY?!?WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME DIE?!? LIKE YOU LET SHINJI?!?" she half screamed half slurred. 

Asuka's eyes widened as if a realization hit her, "Oh … Oh Asuka … I d-didn't … I didn't mean that … I just … I'm …" Misato whimpered, coming a bit more to her senses. 

"No … don't say you're sorry … please …" Asuka sniffed standing over the trembling, drunk Major. "You're right … I wasn't … I wasn't good enough … I wasn't good enough to save him … I was weak …" 

The next thing Asuka knew a palm burned her cheek, "Don't ever let me hear you say that again!" Misato stated firmly, despite her red, puffy eyes, "You not saving him had nothing to do whether or not you were good and you're NOT weak … you weren't the one about to … you know just now, were you?" Misato looked down, her shoulders trembling, "Shinji-kun … wouldn't want you to say that … he always hated it when you talked about yourself like that …" 

"Past tense …" Asuka muttered, as Misato jerked off the remains of her noose from her neck, and sat down at the table, grabbing an unopened can of beer. 

Misato popped the can, and took a long swig, "If anyone failed him, it was me, Asuka," she stated seriously, staring at the can as fresh tears slid down her cheeks, "I … I should of ejected his plug when it started getting too hot, but … I just … never expected …" 

This time it was Misato's turn to take a blow as she tumbled to the floor from the fierceness of the attack. "You … you're a coward … depending on the great Invincible Shinji to save the day, weren't you? WEREN'T YOU?? He was just a baka kid! I trained for six years before I came here, Misato! SIX YEARS, what training has he had? I don't care how good he was, and I know he was, you, and his bastard father sent him to his death! And then you tried to take the last of my family I have from me again tonight! I HATE YOU!" Asuka screamed, tears flowing freely before she dashed to the bedrooms past the stunned Misato.  

Misato sat there on the floor, her beer can sit in her lap on its side, soaking her thighs with the alcoholic liquid. Misato gave it no mind. Everything the girl said was a fact, she let him die, she sent him to die, and then was going to take the cowards way out, would have if not for Asuka. 

Misato shook her head, to clear the buzz from the punch and the alcohol. She then turned and started toward Asuka's bedroom, but not really surprisingly found it empty. 

She turned across the hall to the door marked 'Shinji's Lovely Suite', and slowly opened it, a sad smile crossing her lips at the sight. Asuka's dress was dropped on the floor, and the redhead was curled in a ball on Shinji's bed with her back to the door, wrapped up in one of the boy's button down dress shirts, her shoulders trembling with her silent sobs. 

Misato padded across the room and quietly crawled into the bed beside the girl. Misato gasped slightly when the young girl spun toward her and buried her face in the woman's chest sobbing loudly. Misato reached down and pulled the comforter over their shoulders and held the girl tightly, "It'll all work out, we'll make it through this," Misato murmured into the girl's hair, her own tears joining with Asuka's on Shinji's pillow, "He'd want us to stay strong." 

"He'd want us to stay strong …" Asuka repeated barely above a whisper, both girls holding each other tight, not expecting the intense loneliness to allow sleep any time soon. 

--- 

Asuka stood in a black dress, standing beside Misato's seated form at the front of the NERV main plaza before a large picture of Shinji. Asuka's sad blue eyes turned to the photo. It was one of the rare shots of the Third Child with an actual, unforced smile on his face, when he was actually happy. 

Asuka wanted to seethe and lash out at Gendo Ikari, he showed no remorse whatsoever about his son's death. Asuka had had the chance to really look at who Shinji was after the incident and discovered the only thing he ever wanted was his father to notice he existed. It looked like even his death could do that. 

Asuka wanted to hate the man, but for some reason, couldn't muster the energy to force a growl.  

The Second Child released a shuttered breath, before turning to the line of friends and acquaintances of the only remaining male Eva Pilot … well not remaining anymore. She glanced at Hikari wheeling Touji in a wheelchair. Asuka willingly accepted a hug from her best friend, before turning to the heartbroken 'stooge'. 

Touji's eyes widened when the German girl hugged him lightly, and whispered in his ear, "I miss him too, but … don't think I'm going to be going easy on you because of either of these things."  

Kensuke came next, smiling weakly at the girl. As with the other surviving stooge, there was an unspoken understanding. After today they will probably go back to yelling at one another, making fun, and even intense unadulterated violence, but today there were merely two lost children who had lost a best friend. 

Kensuke glanced at Touji and Hikari. Hikari nodded and the two remaining stooges left the girls to talk at the back of the plaza. 

"I was afraid this would happen," Touji stated, looking up at his friend, "Shinji was a good guy, and good guys finish last."

"I hear ya, bro," Kensuke said, nodding to the two girls standing beside the distraught Misato. "All kidding aside … at least they didn't figure it out their feelings. Even Devil Girl doesn't deserve to hurt like that."

"Uh oh," Touji gulped, his eyes going wide, recognizing a face in the line. 

"Uh oh?" Kensuke asked, glancing down at his friend, "What is it?"

"Oh shit … oh holy shit … not good …" Touji almost panicked, kicking with his remaining leg pushing his chair backwards.

Kensuke followed Touji's terrified gaze, and his reaction wasn't that different, "oh dear …"

Asuka stood at the front at Hikari's side, nodding at the NERV personal who were giving their last respect, but finally one came that cause the tension in the room to skyrocket. 

Mana Hiroshima stood before the Second Child in her uniform. Since the Jet Alone Project had became public knowledge, the secret ways of the team has been relaxed, and they have become as known as the Evangelion Pilots. Blue locked with blue. Neither girl said a single word.  

The tension was getting to the fever pitch when they finally broke the nightmarish silence. 

The two girls spoke softly but sternly in unison, "He loved you."   

"Me?" Asuka chuckled sadly after a moment of silence, "You were the one throwing yourself at him, and all that 'I'll wait for you!' shit. I was the one who was calling him an idiot and putting him through hell. Doesn't take a college graduate to figure who he probably went for."

"Has Shinji-kun ever made much sense at anything else?" Mana stated with a sniff. "I knew first time I met him he was the type that always looked past the thorns to the rose. No matter how many thorns he could find the good in everything. Even you." 

Mana touched the photo, running her fingers over Shinji's jaw line, "If the Evangelions don't get the sons of bitches that did this to him," Mana stated in a uncharacteristic cold voice, "Jet Alone will. I doubt it will be pretty for them either way." 

Mana turned back to Second Child, and gave a small smile when she saw the tears behind the girl's eyes. The Jet Alone pilot placed a hand on Asuka's shoulder, "I know you don't like me, but if you ever want to talk … about him, here's my number." She said pushing a piece of paper in Asuka's hand, moving on before she could respond. 

 As the Jet Alone pilot left, most of the people around let out a sigh of relief. 

Asuka looked at the wadded up paper, before stuffing it into her purse. 'That went better then I expected,' Asuka thought, before glancing at the entrance of the plaza, locking eyes with the person she wanted to see less then Mana. 

Asuka watched Gendo Ikari, adjust his glasses, and then instead of showing any remorse for his son's death, he let his lips curl into a smile. Asuka's eyes narrowed as she read the older man's lips. 

'Finally … the last reminder is finally gone,' she read him silently mouth, not realizing he was being watched, 'I can finally be at peace.'  

"You … killed him …" Asuka muttered, her vision turning a shade of red. 

She took a step forward, down the isle between the rows of chairs. 'You … killed him. You sent him to his death …" she said just slightly louder, starting to walk faster. 

The Second Child broke in to a full run, shoving people out of the way, before jumping into the air, pouncing on the unsuspecting NERV Commander. 

"YOU KILLED HIM, YOU BASTARD!!!" Asuka screamed at the top of her lungs, letting her frustration out with every punch she threw at the older man's defenseless face. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO EVEN CALL HIM SON! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO EVEN BE IN THE SAME BLOODLINE AS HIM!!!" She yelled, punching him again and again, while security agents tried to pull the rampaging girl off the commander.  

The girl finally stopped punching, to settle for strangling the man, jerking his neck, making his head bounce off the hard floor. "WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU? ASK FOR YOUR LOVE? WAS THAT SUCH A CRIME, YOU COWARD?" She screamed, tears streaking her face, loving the sight of foam and hints of blood forming at the corners of the gagging Gendo's mouth. 

"EVERYTHING HE EVER DID WAS FOR YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Asuka yelled one hand still pressed tightly across his throat, while her other was balled in a fist and punching him across the face as hard as she could, "YOU WASN'T EVEN WORTH THE EFFORT, BUT HE STILL DID EVERYTHING FOR A DAMN ASS LIKE YOU!" 

Finally the redhead finally fell forward across the gasping Gendo's form. The man rolled the girl off him, and her weak dazed eyes glanced up at the one who hit her in the back of the head. "Figures … the doll … lets her master  …get away with … murder …" Asuka said before she passed out, looking up at Rei who was holding her hand still out where she chopped at the back of her head.  

--- 

The smell of frying eggs filled Asuka's nostrils as she stretched in her bed. She slowly kicked her legs over the side of her bed and climbed out, lazily making her way to kitchen smiling when she saw the familiar sight of Shinji Ikari slaving over the oven. 

"Morning, Baka," Asuka announced her presence in the kitchen, "I had the freakiest dream last night."

"Morning, Asuka-chan," Shinji smiled back at the girl who was taking a seat at the table, "Oh by the way, it wasn't a dream, I really am dead. I just wanted to come back to make you one last breakfast and tell you that I forgive you." 

"W-What?" Asuka asked, feeling the blood drain from her, "I … I don't … I don't under-understand …" 

Shinji gave a small chuckle, before turning and walking toward the girl, cupping her cheek in his hand, "I forgive you, it wasn't your fault, nobody's perfect after all." 

She blinked and looked up at Shinji again, only he had changed before her eyes, his face and body was now horribly mangled and grotesque. Asuka screamed and fell from her chair, crawling away from him on the floor. "It's not your fault you wasn't good enough to help me, to save me. So don't let it bother you." 

"Asuka, what's the matter?" a voice called from the living room.

"Yes, darling, what troubles you?" another voice stated in the room. 

Asuka glanced and screamed again seeing Misato and her mother, who was still holding the raggedy doll, hanging from the ceiling with nooses around their necks. 

Shinji limped to stand beside them, "You just wasn't good enough, Asuka, you didn't let us down, just, your best wasn't good enough." 

"You could always join us, Asuka-chan," Misato smiled down at the terrified girl.

"Yes, join us," Asuka's mother stated cheerfully, "Die with us."

"Die with us, Asuka, die with us," the three chanted to the horrified teenager.  

"ASUKA!" 

Asuka sat up and saw Misato sitting beside her hospital bed. "You ok?" Misato asked worriedly. 

"Yea … just … just a bad dream," Asuka choked, looking at her guardian, "How long was I out?" she asked, glancing down to see they were both in their black dresses. 

"You've been out for a few hours," Misato said, "The funeral was over about … an hour ago. You really didn't miss much. Commander Ikari got a bunch of people who didn't know Shinji from Adam to say some bullshit about him, and that was about it. Can't have much of a funeral without a body after all …" 

"I'm sor… I apologize for attacking the Commander. I hope I didn't get in trouble …" Asuka said softly, "I just sort of … snapped." 

"He seems to understand, nothing will be said," Misato smiled sadly, "I promise, now lets go home, ok?" 

"Hai," Asuka nodded slowly, before letting her guardian lead her from the NERV hospital bed. 

---

"What … are all of you guys doing here?" Asuka asked as she and Misato approached their apartment to find, Hikari, Touji, Kensuke, and Rei standing at the door. 

"I believe this is what is popularly called a 'wake'," Rei stated emotionlessly, though her red eyes showed a hint of sadness. 

"Yeah," Kensuke stated, forcing a smile, "Why go to bed tonight thinking about sad stuff, when we can stay up all night talkin' bout the good times?"   

Misato opened the door and the group walked into the kitchen and gathered around the table. A moment later Misato walked up to the group with Pen-Pen, both carrying trays filled with beer cans. "Don't get used to this, this is a one night thing guys," Misato said as she and the penguin passed around the beer cans. 

"All the liquid courage you guys need tonight, and tonight only," Misato smiled taking her seat, popping a can and chugging it. Once she sucked it dry she looked around at the unsure group, "Well, you're teenagers, you guys like experimenting, CHUG!"  

All the teens just stared at the cans, but none even made a move to even open the cans. 

Finally one grabbed a can, quickly popped the top, and chugged the whole thing down with one painful gulp. Rei staggered back a step, her eyes crossing slightly, "Very … interesting flavor …" she coughed, "Another please?" 

Asuka looked around the group, with Hikari's help, Touji was the next to open his can, and took a much slower gulp, "I … never expected the reasons for my first drink to be … this." 

"You said it, bro," Kensuke said, following his friend's example, taking a swig then gagging, "Lord God, this tastes like … Piss!" 

Finally Hikari and Asuka popped their cans, and Touji raised his can over the table, "To Shinji, may he finally find happiness, where ever the lug may be!"

Everyone but Asuka raised their cans to the center of the table, "To Shinji!" was the almost over all call, as the group pulled back their cans and took a long swig. 

Asuka closed her eyes, pushing back her tears, "To Shinji," she said quietly before taking a drink herself. 

--- 

Meanwhile, somewhere far, far away, a lone figure began to awaken. He flexed his arms and legs and discovered he was attached to a cold metal table. His weak, sore, blue eyes slowly opened to see a bright light shinning from above him. He squinted his eyes before weakly speaking in a hoarse voice, "Another … unfamiliar ceiling …" 

To Be Continued …

Next Chapter: Guardian Angel 

Response to reviews: 

Wyld Stallyns: yea it's a tried and true formula, but I've got a much bigger twist involved this time which should keep it interesting ^_~

Fusionblaster: thanks, Bones! 

Yamal:  thanks for the vote of confidence ^^ hope you enjoyed the chap. 

Looking it over, I decided to lower the rating a bit, but it will probably go back to R later. Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 0:3

Chapter 0:3: Guardian Angel 

Two Years Later

Evangelion Unit 02 was slowly lowered into its cage after false alarm. Lieutenant Major Asuka Langley Sohyru slowly climbed out of the Entry Plug, pushing her LCL soaked bangs from her face. 

"Damn false alarms," Asuka mumbled walking into toward the locker rooms. After taking a quick shower, and sliding into her skirt and blouse, she decided to leave her work, and take the rest of the day off. 'And why not?' The German Evangelion Pilot thought with a shrug, 'Rei and Misato have the day off.' 

The seventeen-year-old glanced down at her watch, and the date caught her eye, March the Thirteenth "In two days it will have been two years…" In two days time it will have been two years since the threat to mankind increased from not only the Angels but also what has come to be known as Archangels, the ones who took her best friend. The Archangels came very much more irregularly then the Angels, and seemed to have thrown the Angels into flux, as if the Angels feared the Archangels. 

Fact be told, usually when an Angel would attack, a group of Archangels would arrive before the Evas, then after running the Angel off, go about destroying what part of Tokyo-3 or where ever they landed and kicking the ass of whatever defense was there, including Evangelions. 

It wasn't a winning battle anymore, not with the Archangels. Asuka started to think that sooner or later she'd end up just like Shinji, she'd lose a fight with an Archangel, and the monster will tear 02 apart and send her to her mother and her friend.  

"Maybe I should give in and go on one of those blind dates Hikari keeps trying to get me to go on," Asuka sighed, but shook her head at the sudden image of the late pilot of Unit 01 appeared in her mind, "Damn baka…" 

--- 

A pair of pinkish red eyes gazed out the window of the apartment, watching the clouds float over the midday sky. Rei Ayanami let out a sigh, before a thin arm slid around her nude waist, "What's wrong, babe?"

"Ken-chan …" Rei asked sadly, snuggling back into her boyfriend's chest in their bed, "Am I … am I still just a doll?" 

Kensuke rolled the albino girl over so she was facing him, "Rei, a doll wouldn't have done what you did. Even if Ikari got out of it, it took a lot of guts to stand up to that bastard like you did. You're no doll …" he said moving in to kiss her nose, "cute though, but not a doll." 

"Thank you," Rei said in her usual emotionless voice, though her lips curled in a small smile, before a faint blush crossed her cheeks, "Before we get up for the day, we could … after all the alert earlier pretty much made up for our tardy for school so …" the Eva Pilot purred uncharacteristically. 

"MISATO!!!" Asuka wailed from the neighboring apartment, "I TOLD YOU TO WAIT TILL I GOT HOME!!!!" 

Kensuke rolled his eyes as Rei climbed out of bed and slid into a sundress, "I'll go for damage control, speak to you later, lover?" Rei asked, leaning over to kiss the blonde headed teenager. 

Kensuke grabbed his glasses from the night table, "Enjoy the week's soaps, Rei-chan."  

Rei walked gingerly into the apartment of Misato and Asuka, who was with little surprise to find Misato watching with little interest while Asuka screamed at the top of her lungs some mix of German and Japanese, mixed just enough to make it intangible. 

"You broke the sacred act!" Asuka finally accused in a low voice, "you must be punish!"

"Punished?" Misato asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You heard me," Asuka stated looking down her nose at her roommate, "Wonder Girl, look in the top cabinet, one right next to the fridge."

"NO!" Misato cried jumping to her feet as Rei made her way to the kitchen. 

"Wow," Rei said, pulling a bottle of wine, "Dated 1823 … this must have been expensive." 

"Now, your punishment, my dear guardian, we drink great or you tell us what this is for," Asuka stated giving a look of pure evil.  

Misato looked around nervously, not liking at all the way Rei was gazing hungrily at the bottle. 

"Well …" Misato gulp, 'oh gee, Asuka, I was saving it for when you and Shinji finally got your heads out of your asses and got together, but hey, he's dead so I figured I'd hold on to it anyway. How would you handle that sweetie? Damn it why do you always put me on the spot like this?' Misato thought, trying desperately to think up a believable excuse. She then sighed, 'you leave me no choice, Asuka, remember that …'

"If you must know," Misato sighed, "I was saving it for yours and Shinji's weddings." 

"Plural," Rei said in her typical emotionless voice, "You speak as if you expected them to wed separate, yet not only is there only one bottle but you also started taking-" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Misato said quickly, avoiding any glances Asuka's way, "Now lets watch the soap operas now, what do you say?" 

"S-So what have we missed?" Asuka said, coughing slightly to cover the near sob that appeared in her throat. 

"Kari just confessed to Diasuke!" Misato said enthusiastically. 

"No way!" Asuka gasped, jumping across the couch, to sit beside her roommate. 

"Was she not with TK?" Rei asked walking around to set on the other side of Misato. 

"What? No, no, TK ran off and married Ken in America last week, after coming out he was a gay vampire. Worked out with Ken being a mafia kingpin slash cross dresser and all." Asuka explained not taking her eyes from the screen. 

"What about the wine?" Rei asked, a hint of hope in her monotone voice. 

"Lets … save it for later," Asuka said, taking the bottle, somewhat forcefully from the disappointed First Child, and placing it back where she got it, "Yeah save it for later." 

--- 

(Two days later)

_"It is over, Asuka," Kaworu said standing in the doorway of Asuka and Misato's apartment. _

_"W-What?" Asuka stammered while Misato listened from the kitchen. _

_"I have aided you in getting back on your feet, Asuka, but I knew from the start it was not me who you wished to date, but the one who you were reminded of," Kaworu smiled gently. "Tell me I am wrong, and I will withdraw my words."_

_"I …" Asuka tried to force her words, but they couldn't come. "He has been gone for over a year … I need …"_

"I am not Shinji, Asuka," Kaworu nodded, "And you will not forget him or his death easily, while you do not consciously choose to be, you are faithful to your friend." Kaworu leaned forward to kiss the stunned German girl's cheek, "I will continue to be your friend and ally, Pilot Sohyru, but I will cease to be your excuse not to grieve. Your faithfulness to Ikari is strong, and will someday soon be rewarded. I will see you at NERV, Pilot Sohyru," he said turning to walk down the hallway away from the stunned girl. 

"Asuka, your Synch Ratio is dropping five points, what's wrong?" Ritsuko asked, bringing the girl out of her daydream induced memory.  

"Huh, sorry," Asuka blushed, "I just got distracted …"  

 'Why did that just pop in there?' Asuka thought, before focusing on her synch test. 

"Ok I think that … hold on, we just got an alert!" Misato stated, as the alarm sounded through the base. "We've got an Archangel, just outside Tokyo-3 near Fuji Falls." 

"Archangel?" Asuka asked, her face growing serious, "They usually don't just show up like that." 

"I know," Misato gnawed on her lower lip, "I think it may have something to do with today … if you know what I mean."

"I fail to see how the anniversary of Shinji's death would have any relevance," Rei stated from her plug, "They made no movements on this date last year." 

"Ayanami!" the trainee communications officer, Kensuke scolded from his seat at the communications console. 

"My apologies, Lover," Rei said sheepishly, then turned to the downcast faces of Misato and Asuka on her screens, "my apologies to you as well, Pilot Sohyru and Major." 

"I still get a chill up my spine when she calls you that, Stooge," Asuka shuddered. 

"Place the Entry Plugs in their respective Evas. Asuka, you have point. Rei and Kaworu, you two back her up." Misato ordered as the Entry Plugs slid into the backs of Units 00, 02, and 05. 

--- 

Unit 02 ran with its knife drawn toward the Archangel that seemed to just be standing looking over the edge of the cliff, watching the waterfall. 'Too easy!' Asuka thought as she brought the knife down through the humanoid shaped Archangel's shoulder, slicing off the demon's arm. 

The monster fell gripping its arm, while Unit 02 looked down on it with pride, "What now, you want some more of the great Asuka Langley Sohyru?" she asked the Archangel her confidence and ego skyrocketing. But then when she glanced down at her enemy her eyes widened in awe, the Archangel was growing a new arm and the severed arm was growing its own body. 

"Wha … not this again!" Asuka gasped, 'and Shinji isn't here to help this time either …' she thought, making Unit 02 back away from the reforming monsters. 

The fight was a nightmare for all three Evangelions. With every heavy attack, the Archangel would only make more and more copies of itself. And the Copies quickly overwhelmed the weaker Evas and the beating began.

Most of the copies singled out Asuka, and the Eva Unit 02 was overpowered quickly.   

Asuka grunted loudly as Unit 02 was slammed on the ground yet again. She glanced to the left and saw that the other two Evangelions were having the same helpless beating from the countless copies of the Archangel as she was. "So this is it huh?" she asked, surrender appearing in her voice for the first time ever. 

Start up: initiated

/Don't you dare give up, Asuka!/ Misato ordered, fear shinning in her voice. 

Super-class Evangelion

"Misato …" Asuka said in between grunts from the attacks from the six Archangels copies singling her out. "About the … other day … You weren't lazy and just got one bottle for our separate weddings, do you … believe we would have gotten together … if we both would have survived this?" 

Unit S-01

/You ARE going to survive this, stop talking like that!/ Misato ordered, her voice trembling. 

A2 Drive - Stand by

"Answer the … GAH!" She cried out as the Archangel's claw tore through 02's abdomen. "Answer the damn question, Misato!"

Entry Plug - connected and synched

Misato was quite for several moments before her voice spoke barely above a whisper, /no doubt in my mind./

Synch Ratio in acceptable stability - Pilot and Evangelion Synched

"Thank you …" Asuka whispered as she reclined into her seat.  

Eva Unit S-01: Ready

--- 

"Asuka …" Misato sobbed, sitting down in her command chair, glancing at the monitors showing the live readings of the three Eva pilots dropping. "Rei … Kaworu … only a miracle could save them now …" she gulped. 

"Um … Major, you might want a look at this …" Maya stated slowly, her eyes the size of saucers. 

"What is it?" Misato asked walking up to the woman's station. "What in the …" She read over the information three times, but still couldn't comprehend what it was saying. 

/Evangelion Unit S-01- prep complete/

/Evangelion Unit S-01- move to Catapult 05 complete/

/Launch Evangelion Unit S-01? Y/N?/  

"What the hell's Unit S-01?" Misato asked loudly. She then pressed the communications button, "Pilot of Unit S-01, please identify yourself." 

"Love to chat, Misato-chan," a very familiar face popped up on the monitor, "But my friends need help, permission to join the fight?" Misato answered by fainting dead away. 

"Don't just stand there staring at the poor woman," Ritsuko barked, "Get a med team in here, and launch that damn Eva!"  

--- 

The LCL around Asuka was rich in the blood that came from her mouth and nose. She opened her eyes as she felt her Eva being lifted off the ground. She glanced around her and saw that Unit 02's broken form was carried by one of the Archangel copies and carried to the edge of the cliff. She glanced back and Kaworu and Rei were being forced to watch, like she and Rei were made to two years ago. 

"This is it," Asuka whispered as she felt the Eva's release, and fall down toward the water and jagged rocks appearing above the waves. "I'm coming Shinji …" 

She glanced up, and a memory flashed before her eyes, of when she was in the volcano and Unit 01 was diving to her rescue … only this time it appeared to have wings like a true Angel. 

--- 

"Asuka …" Rei sighed sadly, looking away from the sight of her friend being killed. 

"Fear not," Kaworu smirked, "We have yet to see what true power really is… But we're about to." 

"It …" Rei's eyes widened as an object rose from the cliff, "It can … can't be …" 

A magnificent purple, green, and white biomechanical behemoth hovered in the air, supported by six large, glowing angelic wings, and in its long skinny arms was cradled Unit 02. The Unit S-01's glowing eyes shined behind its single horned purple and white faceplate, and its lower jaw lowered as it released a low animalistic growl. 

"Ikari-kun …" Rei gasped, her hand going straight to her mouth in awe. 

"Asuka-chan," Kaworu said under his breath, "Your boyfriend's back." 

The Super-class Evangelion slowly brought itself to the ground, and gently placed Unit 02 down, before standing back to its feet. Its six wings flapped once before folding up into a shell-like pack on its back. The goliath turning is cold glare on the copies, making them back step in fear. 

--- 

"What's the pilot's Synch Ratio?" Ritsuko asked, watching the new Eva closely. 

"This has to be a mistake …" Maya shook her head, "It's … it's too high!" 

"What is it?" 

"Right now … holding steady at 816% …" Maya stated, watching Ritsuko's eyes go wide. "Now, don't you faint too!" Maya gasped, taking a glance back where a medical officer was moving smelling salts in Misato's face. 

--- 

Unit S-01 flexed its hands, the fingertips extending into large talon-like claws, the whole hand beginning to give a faint white glow. One of the Archangel copies did a test attack, only to have one of the large claws grasping its face, the skin around the Eva's gasp began to bubble, and the copy's screams made Rei have to look away. 

The Copy fell backwards lifeless, and the Eva took a fighting stance as if to say 'who else wants some?' 

None approached so the bio-machine jumped toward a large number of the clones, both claws glowing brightly. After simply running through the crowd of copies, over half fell over lifeless in its wake. 

"Rei," Unit S-01's pilot stated in a voice that Rei could easily mistake for Commander Ikari's. "You and the new guy get Asuka out of here. I'll finish this."

"But there are still twelve and there is one of you," Rei stated, a hint of worry in her usual emotionless voice. 

"Hai," the pilot stated with a slight chuckle, "should have made more copies, this will be too easy." 

Unit 00 and Unit 05 slowly made their way to where 02 lay, and placed one of its damaged arms across each of their shoulders before quickly retreating toward NERV Headquarters. 

Unit S-01 watched them go, and once he was sure they were out of range, he glanced back toward the remaining copies, "Now, no more playing." 

Rei and Kaworu made it back to the closest elevator and placed the damaged 02 on the platform, as the platform lowered a massive shockwave sent both remaining Evas forward on the ground. 

Rei looked back, and zoomed in to where the explosion took place, and her eyes widened in disbelief at what she saw. Fuji Falls was gone, all that remained was a crater and a single winged figure hovering above it. 

--- 

Asuka slowly opened her eyes, and was surprised to find herself in a hospital bed with Misato sitting patiently beside with a teary smile on her face. 

"What … happened?" Asuka asked, hoarsely. 

"Asuka, you're not going to believe this …" Misato stated, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks, "But … we did tests on top of tests, it's all verified. Every bit of it." 

"Would you get to the point?" Asuka asked, rubbing her sore eyes, "What are you going on about?"

"He's come back to us…" 

To Be Continued …

Next Chapter: New and Improved

 A/N The Review system's funky at fanfiction.net so if you have any suggestions, comments or complaints, feel free to email me at classiccowboydv@yahoo.com thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 0:4

Chapter 0:4 Second Chance 

"Misato! Let me go!" Asuka hissed, jerking away from her guardian and roommate as she stumbled down the hallway of the NERV hospital wing, "Mein Gott! Hündin, I said let me go, I have to …" (Hündin = bitch)  

"At least let me get you a damn wheelchair, cranky!" Misato shot just as she tried to help the stumbling teenager while reaching for an empty wheelchair outside a room.  

"Hure, Hündin, Weibchen," Asuka grumbled as Misato shoved her in the chair. 

"Very original, As-chan, anymore ways you want to call me a bitch, or do you want to be try another word for a change?" Misato smirked down at the disgruntle girl. 

"Wollen sie gefälligst den mund halten!" Asuka screamed as Misato gingerly pushed the red head down the hall. (Will you kindly shut up!)

"No, I won't shut up," Misato stated looking on ahead, "Don't worry your little head, I'm going to take you to Shinji-kun, and then you can go about confessing your undying love and all that stuff you've been dieing to do for the last couple years." She then smiled down, "Remember Shinji doesn't speak German so you better revert to Japanese mode before we get there, Kay?" 

"Es ist mir scheißegal …"Asuka mumbled, though the excitement still shimmered in her eyes. 

--- 

Misato took Asuka to a high security section of the hospital where Rei, Kensuke and Ritsuko waited patiently. Rei was gripping Kensuke's hand to the point his eyebrow was flinching in pain. "So, who's ready for a reunion?" Misato asked. 

"I think we should talk for a moment first, Misato," Ritsuko spoke up, and all four faces seemed to droop at the same moment. 

"Spoil sport." Misato growled. 

"I mean, come on, Misato, we watched him die two years ago, then he doesn't just reappear, but he shows up in a majorly upgraded Evangelion right under our noses!" Ritsuko pointed out, "I've already spoken with him, he is aware that the two years have passed, but the events after the battle with the Archangels two years ago is a complete blank except a few stray thoughts and emotions that he can pull to the surface. The physical shows he's in better shape then he has ever been in before, but also shows several signs that he endured intense torture." 

"Torture?" Asuka gulped stunned by the thought. 

"Yes, his back shows signs that he has been whipped by something multiple times, but none recently," Ritsuko explained, "He remembers pain, lots of pain, but also … he remembers a few thoughts that quite possibly helped him out." 

"Like what?" Rei asked in her monotone voice. 

"Like you, Ayanami, and you Misato, his fellow –quote unquote- 'stooges' … and …" Ritsuko smirked down at the German girl paying close attention, "And more then a few times he mentioned another fellow Eva pilot … can't really remember who he said …"  

Ritsuko glanced up at the scowling Misato, "What, is it a grand sin to tease once and a while?" 

Asuka pulled herself up from the wheelchair, and after steadying herself, "We'll figure out why he came back to life, after I kill him again, ok?" 

"If you're all ready, be prepared, he's not what he used to be," Ritsuko warned as she gripped the door handle to Shinji's hospital room. 

"Whatever," Asuka said as the group approached the door, "Just let me get my hands on the gering dünn arsch!" (Little skinny ass) 

The group entered the room, and Asuka and Misato especially were in awe at what they found. Shinji sat on the hospital bed in jogging pants and a tight NERV tank top, but he wasn't the Shinji any of them knew before. His small lanky body was replaced by a muscular form with broad shoulders and toned muscular arms. "Sh-Shinji?" Misato stuttered as the young man smiled before hopping off the bed and stood up … and up … and up … and up, Shinji now stood a good head taller then his father. 

"Um, long time no see guys!" Shinji said nervously scratching the back of the head, making his short ponytail wave slightly. 

Kensuke was the first to break from his stupor as he threw himself onto his lost best friend wrapping around Shinji in a tight hug. 

"Welcome back, Ikari-kun," Rei smiled, wiping a tear from her eye before pulling Kensuke back, and whispering to her boyfriend, "you will have your time later, let us leave him with his family now."

"Me and Rei will be outside with Rits, speak to you in a bit, bro," Kensuke choked between sobs, "it's damn, damn good to see you!" 

Shinji laughed a bit as the two walked out, before staring at the still stunned Misato and Asuka. "What, Misato-chan, don't I get a welcome back hug?"  

A moment later, Shinji had to take a few steps back, from the impact of the glomp from his guardian. Misato hugged him tightly before pulling back, then walking around him looking him up and down. She finally stopped back before him to place her hands on both his cheeks, "Shinji? Is this really you? You've … you've grown up so much …" 

"Last I check," Shinji smiled, before pulling the woman into another hug. He finally let go and turned to the still staring Asuka, and most if not all of his confidence melted from his features, "Um … hi, Asuka." 

Asuka stomped toward him, with every intention of slugging him in the face, then follow up with several body blows before finishing up with a swift kick to the crotch. But when she got up to her friend and fellow Eva pilot, she merely threw her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, "Damn you … damn you … damn you …" the girl cursed hugging him fiercely. 

"I'm sorry …" Shinji whispered rubbing the girl's back. 

"You're sorry?" Asuka asked pulling back to growl, "YOU'RE SORRY??" She grabbed him by the collar and roughly shook him, "That's all you have to say, is YOU'RE SORRY? ALL YOU EVER SAID WAS 'I'M SORRY' 'I'M SORRY'!!" "You stupid … good-for-nothing … Baka! Mein Gott! I never thought I would say this but I've missed hearing you say that!" 

Shinji pulled back, and looked down at the girl's jacket and the mark on her shoulders, "Lt. Major? NERV must be hard up for officers huh?" he asked with a playful smile. 

"Oh hush, you baka," Asuka growled, though the hatefulness that accompanied it years ago was missing. 

 "So, is there any chance of us going home anytime soon?" Shinji asked, obviously fatigued, "Or do you want to prob on me some more Rits-chan?" 

"Nani?" Ritsuko asked, blinking rapidly.  

"Just teasing, Doctor," Shinji chuckled. 

"Well, we still don't know what happened to you over the past couple years, Shinji," Ritsuko stated, "But I see nothing physically wrong with you, so you're free to go back to Misato and Asuka's apartment." The blonde then turned to the teary eyed Major, and the German Eva pilot, "Misato, Asuka, I want you both to keep an eye on him, if something seems really wrong, bring him back in, ok?"

Misato and Asuka nodded, "Very well, Shinji, welcome back, and rest well. I want you back in tomorrow afternoon so we can run some tests on your new Eva." 

"Will do," Shinji gave a thumbs-up, "Am I cleared to start back to school too? I'm looking forward to seeing my friends again." 

"If you feel you're ready, go for it," Ritsuko nodded, "Have a good night." 

The three walked out of the hospital room, "Pilot Shinji Ikari?" an unfamiliar voice called as a young gray-haired boy approached them. 

"That's me," Shinji turned to the young man, "And you're the Fifth Child, right?" 

"Yes, I am Kaworu Nagisa, It is an honor to finally meet the great Shinji Ikari, Pilot of Unit 01," the red-eyed boy stated taking Shinji's hand enthusiastically, "You have a great number of friend and admirers, Shinji. I have heard many, many good things about you, especially from Asu-chan." The Fifth Child smiled as Shinji narrowed his eyes at the name Kaworu used for Asuka. 

'Humans are so much fun to play with,' Kaworu thought before continuing, "When I dated Asuka for the short time I did, I had often found myself wanting to punch you in the face, the way you were her choice of topics." 

Kaworu's smile widened as Asuka, who was standing behind Shinji, mouthed 'Shut. Up. Now.' 

"I often suspected Asu-chan had a shrine to you locked in her bedroom, but oh forgive my rambles, I tend to talk to much," Kaworu stated giving a small bow, "I'll let you go now, good day Pilot Ikari, Major, Lt Major." 

Shinji watched him go before smirking down at the blushing Asuka, "You dated that guy?" 

"Yeah, so? What's it to you?" Asuka snapped. 

 "Nice guy, just didn't think he was your type," Shinji stated casually as he and Misato started down the hallway. 

Asuka stood there letting her mind compute his words, "A-And what the hell did you mean by THAT?!?" 

"Just, ya know, Asuka, he just didn't really seem like the kind of guy you'd be interested in, but then again, I'd never expect you having a shrine of me in your room," Shinji shrugged. "I wonder if you ever convinced Pen-Pen to take any pictures of me in the shower?" 

"WHAT?!?" Asuka cried, "I'd rather have a shrine to the damn Angels before I'd have one of a Good-for-nothing Baka Hentai like you! And another thing, why would I want to see just how inadequate you really are, HA! I'd rather not know, I'd hate to find out I was wrong and you're smaller then I THOUGHT!" 

"Is that a fact, Asuka?" Shinji asked turning to her. 

"Yes as a matter of fact it is!" Asuka fumed. 

"Ok then," Shinji asked going for the waist band of his jogging pants, "You asked for this …" 

Asuka blinked for a moment before she realized what he was preparing to do, "WHAT?!? NO!! YOU … YOU BAKA HENTAI!" She screamed moving in for the kill, knocking him down and kicking his laughing form, "YOU'RE EVEN MORE PERVERTED THEN WHEN YOU WERE WHEN YOU WERE A LITTLE KID!!!" 

"I'M SORRY!!!" 

"THERE YOU GO WITH I'M SORRY AGAIN!!!" 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!?" 

"APPOLOGIZE!"

"I'M SORRY!!!!"

"NOT LIKE THAT, YOU IDIOT!!!"  

Misato continued down the hall, beaming happily, "It's just like it was again …" 

---- 

The three finally made it to the car, but Misato froze, a look of fear on her face from seeing who was standing just before her blue sports car. "A little surprised you would show up, Pops," Shinji shrugged, paying close attention to the sudden fearful and nervous expression crossing Misato's features. 

"My son just return from the dead and you expect me not to welcome you back?" Gendo asked coldly, "What kind of father do you think I am?" 

"The worst kind ever." Shinji stated with an almost matching cold tone. 

"I doubt you would return from the dead to pilot the Eva, so that's out," Gendo stated approaching the boy who was now slightly taller then him, "And I think it's safe to assume you did not come back for me, the question is obviously why did you come back to us?" 

"Great to see you too, Pops," Shinji snorted sarcastically. "But if you really have to have an answer to your question, Commander Ikari, I don't have one. I don't know what happened, I don't even remember really dieing. All I know is I was somewhere else for two years, and all I remember is wanting to live long enough to see … my friends again, even if that means seeing a bastard like you again too."

"And what if I don't believe you," Gendo stated getting into Shinji's face, "My son died, I saw it with my own eyes. I don't trust you." 

"Not my problem, but then again, when did you ever trust me anyway? When did you ever even consider me your son," Shinji hissed hatefully. "You don't trust me, fine, I don't trust you either. The fact is I am Shinji Ikari, son of Yui Ikari, and as far as I'm concerned, 'Pops', I have no father. And on that note, there's something I've been wanting to do since you abandoned me."

"And that is?" Gendo asked unaffected. 

"This." 

With that Shinji punched Gendo hard just below the sternum, sending him to the ground hacking and wheezing. 

"See you around, Commander, and if I were you I'd try to stay off my bad side." Shinji said, before stepping over the winded Commander, getting into the car's passenger seat and leaving Asuka and Misato stunned. 

"Hey, Misato, Asuka, we going home or you gonna stare at the ass?" Shinji asked rolling down the passenger side window. 

In the shadows a pair of red eyes watched the sports car drive off. Kaworu smiled a soft smile, "So it begins… stay strong, Major Katsuragi, Asu-chan, he will need you."

--- 

Later that night, Asuka stood on the balcony of their apartment staring up at the half moon in the sky. "It's weird isn't it?"

"Misato!" Asuka gasped, spinning around to see her guardian standing at the door. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," Misato smiled walking out to stand by the younger woman's side. "I just came from his room. He's laying there on his futon with that SDAT player replaying the same damn tracks as always. Only difference is his feet hang over the end of the bed now. It seems so unreal … last night it was just us, the 'morning widows' and then tonight … he's back. What's next? Kaji come prancing in with a bouquet of flowers?" 

"I broke the promise …" Asuka said lowly. 

"Huh?"

"I broke the promise I made two years ago," Asuka clarified, "his last words were telling me I was his best friend. I swore that if I had one more chance to be with him, I'd be worthy of that, that I'd be his friend. We were together ten minutes and I'm already screaming at him and attacking him. Some best friend, huh?" 

"That was actually all the proof I needed to know that he really was Shinji," Misato smiled, before turning back to the younger girl. "Did you take what happened today personally?"

"No…"

"Do you think HE took what happened today personally?"

"I … I hope not …" 

"He didn't, trust me," Misato said reassuringly, "You never used to worry about his reaction to your temper?"

Asuka looked away blushing, "Who's worried? I just don't want the Baka running away again right after he came back, that's all."

Asuka then had to grip the railing to keep from falling over from the swift slap to the back of the head. "You're going to talk to Shinji first thing tomorrow, young lady," Misato ordered, glaring at the shocked teenager. 

"What? What are you going on about?" Asuka snorted indignantly. 

"Here I thought you might have grown up," Misato seethed, glaring at the apparently cocky teen. "You know, Asuka, you've have another chance right in front of your face, but you still decide to just show your ass. Do you have any idea what I'd give … I'm going to bed, good night, Asuka." 

"Misato … sorry …" Asuka said softly, causing the elder woman to spin around in surprise. Misato knew it was hard for Asuka to apologize to anyone about anything. 

"Sorry for what?" Misato asked with a smirk. 

"For being so cranky all the time," Asuka said looking out over Tokyo-3, "Misato, do you think it's really him? I mean … the Shinji I l- knew could barely look his father in the eye let alone damn near knock the old baka out." 

"Would it have been any different if what happened two years ago hadn't happened?" Misato asked. 

"Huh?" Asuka glanced at her guardian in confusion. 

"You're really not the hot headed girl that I met on the _Over the Rainbow_ anymore, you know?" Misato mused, staring at the horizon. "You're now a young woman fighting for her place in the world. You've grown up. Don't get me wrong, Asuka, I was shocked by Shinji's change, but tonight as I laid in bed, I started thinking I was foolish to expect the young, frightened and innocent child I met at the train station. Time waits for no one, Asuka, people grow up, people change, for better or worse. Whether Shinji-kun's change is for the better or for the worse I don't know yet. All I really know is I'm happy to have him home."

"But …" Asuka started, but started to gnaw on her bottom lip while searching for the right words, "What if it isn't for the better?"

"I'm sure we'll be able to whip him back into shape if that's the case," Misato smiled, but then grew solemn. "Asuka, I was and still am in love with Kaji." 

Asuka glanced at the older woman with raised eyebrows. This was a fact the German girl was well aware of but this is the first time Misato had admitted to it. "I had a chance to tell him in college … but I got scared and ran away from him." Misato continued, hot tears sliding down her cheeks. "Then I got a second chance, but I let it go, still afraid of what would happen if I told him. I waited too late and I lost him again, and I won't be getting any more chances to tell him what he meant to me." 

Asuka gasped as the woman grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her to make her stare her in the eyes, "Asuka, I won't even pretend to know what Shinji means to you, but I knew from the Eighth Angel that there was something with the two of you. Whatever it is, Asuka, don't let it go unsaid. You've been given another chance to set the record straight. I know it's hard for you to open your feelings to anybody. But which would be better, Asuka? Telling Shinji that you at least don't hate him, or stay awake at night thinking about times you could have told him but didn't and knowing no other chance will come? I'd do almost anything for another chance to tell Kaji everything, but that's not possible for me anymore. All I ask if for you not to make my mistake."

Misato leaned forward and kissed the shocked young woman's forehead, "You know, I see you and Shinji both as my children. If you need me for anything, you don't have to ask. Ok? Now get in bed, you've got school in the morning." With that, the Major turned and walked back into the apartment leaving the stunned teen to her thoughts. 

--- 

Kaworu walked into the large office with a blank expression on his face. The Fifth Child silently walked his way to the large desk where Commander Gendo Ikari sat in his usual intimidating pose. "I trust you know why you're here?" Gendo spoke in his usual frigid tone. 

"Of course, sir," Kaworu said with a small smile, "I am just surprised it took you till two in the morning to call me up, Commander." 

"I had … complications," the older Ikari said, rubbing his hand over the hidden bandages around his ribs, "We both know who and what you are, and we both know you know what has happened to Pilot Ikari over the past two years." 

"What has happened was what was meant to happen," Kaworu stated plainly, "It could not have happened in any other way."

"That doesn't answer my question," Gendo growled. 

"Yes it does."   

"You are trying my patience, child," Gendo hissed, slamming his fist on his desk. 

"You call me a child yet you say you know what I am?" Kaworu asked unaffected by the man's rage, "If any in this room is the child, it is you. I am far superior in age if one should look at rotations of the earth around her sun. Were you born when all was spoken into existence? No. Were you there on the true First Impact, when the sacrifice was made to give mankind choice? No. But we could speak of this philosophy all night, and I assume you do not believe in the truth of the Son anyway." 

 "If I didn't know any better, Angel, I would think you're dodging my questions," Gendo smirked.

"You fear your son now, and you seek reason to destroy him," Kaworu stated knowingly, causing Gendo's eyebrows to go up in momentary awe, "Yes, I know exactly what you want to know." Kaworu nodded at the silence coming from the Commander and continued, "You put a lot of work into breaking his spirit as a small child, arranged for his mother's death in Evangelion Unit 01, arranged for his Uncle to treat him as if he was worthless, took away anything that might remind the boy of his mother's love. You wanted to control him. Now you can no longer control him, and you fear he might turn on you at any time. Is this wrong?" 

"You don't have to worry, I have no intention of telling young Shinji," Kaworu nodded, "Because the boy already knows, he has no proof, but he knows who and what you are, and you can not run from him forever." He then shook his head, "You have no excuse to kill him either, even if you could. He has a purpose greater then you can ever fathom."  

"I was not afraid of the boy two years ago, and I am not afraid of him now. I already have a method to control even in his new … state." Gendo stated emotionlessly. 

"You know not what you do, Commander," Kaworu stated, turning his back, "But I do not believe Shinji is an enemy to mankind, as long as he doesn't associate mankind with someone like you." He then started walking toward the door, "If that is all, I have class in the morning. I find human education quite refreshing. Goodnight, Commander Ikari." 

Kaworu walked out and made his way to the elevator. As it lowered the boy to the bottom floor, the red eyed teen leaned against the wall, resting his hand on his temples, "Shinji-kun, please do not let us down. All is counting on you." 

To Be Continued …

A/N: thanks everyone for the reviews, now that I finally was able to read them ^^ Don't worry next chapter will have a lot more information on Unit S-01 as well as some more info on what's happened with Asuka, Misato, Rei, Kensuke, Touji and Hikari during Shinji's two year absence and how the boy will take these revelations. And quote all those episode previews from the anime, 'Lots of fansurvice too'! also a short preview of a fic that will be posted later tonight. It's a co written piece I've been working with fellow Fanfic Author Fusion Blaster on for the last week or so. Look for it from 'Fusion Cowboy Productions' and as always, don't forget to review! (PS if you figure out what the fic is a fusion with, don't spoil it for those who don't figure it out.)

As the two stood up they saw dirt everywhere and the car on its side. 

"NOOOOOOOO! I still got 33 payments left!" Ms. Katsuragi sighed " Are you okay Shinji?" 

"Other than a mouth full of dirt I'm fine Miss Katsuragi." 

"No need to call me that. Misato is fine." 

"Okay Misato"

"Come on lets get the car right side up and get out of here." They walked up to it. Misato turned her back to it but before she could get against it Shinji quickly gave it a forceful shove and knocked it over. "Your stronger than you look." 

"I'm not that strong. It was just luck."   
  


---

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naïve

---

"You don't have to understand.  Just do as I say or all of mankind will perish.  The very existence of the human race stands on your shoulders."

"No!   Who do you think I am...  Superman?  I'm no hero!"  Shinji shook as his last statement echoed and faded away Various Techs around only looked on and sadly nodded

"Very well then.  I have no use for you then.  Go."

---

I'm just out to find  
the better part of me

--- 

Ritsuko quickly barked out orders as Shinji trembled in silence.   Shortly a door opened and a gurney was wheeled out attended to by two men.  Shinji's eyes widened at the site.  On it was a girl around his age.  She had pale skin and blue hair and seemed to be wearing what resembled a strange flight suit.   She was bandaged in several places including over her right eye. Suddenly the quiet voice in the boys mind was louder.

Gendo spoke in his cold voice "Rei you will pilot.  The spare is useless."

In a soft almost frail voice she spoke. "Yes sir."  Rei tried to sit up.  It was obvious to all around she was in great pain as she made it to the far end of the catwalk. The voice now was firm in Shinji's mind telling him to do it.

Then all looked up to the ceiling as it felt the entire world shook.  Gendo said what all there already knew. "The angel.  It knows we're here."

Then with even greater force the earth shook again, this time knocking several girders loose along with several lights. Most everyone there was knocked off their feet. Misato looked over to Rei whose gurney was tipped over and was surprised with what she saw.

---

I'm more than a bird  
I'm more than a plane  
more than some pretty face beside a train  
  


---

Slowly standing was Shinji cradling Rei in his arms. "You caught her?"

---

It's not easy to be me

---

Shinji covered his ears, as Asuka screamed, he finally shook his head, and gripped the controls of Unit 01, "Misato, I'm launching!"

"No," Commander Ikari said coldly, "You will remain on standby, as you are told." 

"Father …" Shinji growled gripping the controls till they began to pop and crack from the pressure from his anger and the sounds of Asuka's torture. 

--- 

Wish that I could cry  
fall upon my knees

---

"It's … It's raping my mind!!!" Asuka screamed over the communications system, the only thing working on Unit 01, but when Shinji thought it couldn't get worse, it did.

"Shinji! Shinji, why aren't you OUT HERE???" She half screamed, half sobbed, "Why aren't you trying to save me?? Help me please, Misato … Wondergirl … Shinji … someone help me … please …"

--- 

Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see

--- 

"Major, Commander, something's happening to 01!" Maya cried, as Misato and Gendo glanced over the woman's shoulder, "Its Entry Plug's … rupturing from … the inside."

---

It may sound absurd  
But don't be naïve

--- 

If Asuka wasn't gripping her head in pain, she might have noticed a flash of something, moving faster then a speeding bullet along the line of light toward the Angel hiding in orbit. 

--- 

Even heroes have the right to bleed  
  


---

"Where … where did it go?" Maya asked, as the light suddenly disappeared. 

"Where did what go?" Misato blinked. 

"The Angel … it's … gone." 

--- 

I may be disturbed  
But won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
  


--- 

"Major, Pilot Sohyru's gone as well," Maya said in a panicky tone. 

Ritsuko put the phone down, before glancing at Misato, "No she's not. Shinji just carried her into the hospital wing ER." 

--- 

It's not easy to be me

---

Shinji stared helplessly at his friend, one of his few true friends, held tightly in the grasp of Unit 01's massive hand. 

--- 

Up, up and away  
Away from me  
It's all right  
  


---

"Don't make me do this …" Shinji whispered, tears brimming his eyes. 

"You must … if you don't all mankind shall die," Kaworu said with a sad smile, 01's grip holding his body tight, "It must begin."

--- 

You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy  
Or anything

---

"What?" Shinji asked, his voice raising, "What must begin?"

--- 

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
  


--- 

"Your never ending battle of course." 

---

Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees

--- 

Misato stood before the older man, and gasped when he shoved a blue and red duffle bag in her arms. "Give this to him when he's ready." 

"What is it?" Misato asked curiously. 

---

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
  


--- 

Misato carefully unzipped the bag with a trembling hand, but what she saw in the bag made her drop it in shock, "Are you … trying to tell me … he's … he's gonna be?" 

--- 

Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me

--- 

The old man gave a small smile and a nod, causing Misato's hand to go to her mouth, "I knew he was special but … oh my God …" 

---

It's not easy to be me

--- 

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: ANGEL REBORN

Coming soon

Also an Omáke deleted scene:

 Misato leaned forward and kissed the shocked young woman's forehead, "You know, I see you and Shinji both as my children. If you need me for anything, you don't have to ask. Ok? Now get in bed, you've got school in the morning." With that, the Major turned and walked back into the apartment leaving the stunned teen to her thoughts.

Asuka watched her for a moment before walking into her room, firmly locking the door. She then opened her closet door to stare at a small wooden shrine with photos of Shinji decorating it, and on its small shelf were various items that belong to the young Ikari on it. 

She lit a couple of candles before pulling the tied up Pen-Pen to place him on the shrine, "He's back, so now you want to be my sacrifice to my Shinji-chan, Pen-Pen?" 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!!!" the warm water penguin screamed in horror, echoing through the night.


	5. Chapter 0:5

Chapter 0:5 

Secrets of Unit S-01

A marvelous scent filled Asuka's nostrils, pulling her from her dreams. She slowly climbed out of her bed and made her way to the hallway, where she found a drowsy Misato with the same shocked expression. "I don't know about you, Asuka, but I've missed waking up to this …" Misato said, her eyes growing weepy yet again. 

"You act like he's dead again, Misato," Asuka rolled her eyes and started walking toward the kitchen, "Now come on I'm … Mien … Gott …" the redheaded teen froze at the sight in the kitchen. 

"Guten Morgen, Asuka," Shinji said, standing in the kitchen in only jogging pants. "Still sunny side up for you two?" 

A-huh …" the girls nodded dumbly staring at his bare broad shoulders and muscular back and arms working over the stove. 

 "Your … back … is that where …" Misato spoke up looking at the dark strips along his back and shoulders.

"Where I was … questioned or tortured?" Shinji asked turning with the skillet in his hand, "I guess, I really don't remember. Way it looks I'm kind of glad I can't remember what happened to me."

"Does it … hurt?" Misato asked worriedly approaching the taller teen.  

"Nope, a little stiff in the mornings but nothing painful," Shinji smiled warmly making Misato blush slightly. "I say something wrong?" 

"I've never seen you smile like that before, Shinji-kun … you should more often, son," Misato nodded, jumping when the skillet crashed to the table almost spilling its contents. "Shin?" 

"Sorry," Shinji blushed before picking the skillet back up, and placing some eggs in Misato's plate, then in his and Asuka's. "M-Maybe I will smile a bit more now. I mean … being dead for two years does make one change his outlook on life a bit."  

"Believe it or not, son, I can relate … what?" Misato asked, noticing Shinji's odd expression. 

"Just curious," Shinji said nervously, the old timid Shinji showing himself again, "why do you keep calling me 'son'?" 

Misato blinked curiously, "I hadn't even realized I was referring to you like that. Not really surprised with myself though, I've told Asuka more then a few times I've thought of you both as my children." Misato squeaked when the larger boy grabbed her in a hug. 

Shinji only took a second before he realized what he was doing and released her blushing fiercely, "I'm sorry Misato I …" Shinji stuttered scratching the back of his head, before turning to Asuka who was still standing in the door way in what appeared to be shock. "Um, you want your eggs, Asuka?" 

"Eggs?" Asuka asked curiously, her dazed eyes not leaving Shinji's arms and chest. 

"You're breakfast is getting cold," Misato spoke up, thoroughly enjoying the situation. 

"Breakfast?" She asked again, looking at Shinji with a look that was at one time reserved only for Kaji. 

Shinji chuckled, before grabbing her plate and holding it in front of her face, "See Asuka, breakfast, eggs, have you forgotten your Japanese?" 

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FORGETFUL, BAKA?!?" Asuka shouted, snapping right into her 'pissed-off mode'. 

"There, that's better," Shinji said, sitting her plate back in her place and setting down in his own. 

 The three ate their breakfast in silence. "That was delicious Shinji!" Misato cheered happily, before standing from the table, "Now I've got some work to do, Ritsuko wants me to help her-"

"Examine Unit S-01, I know," Shinji smiled strangely, "Dr. Akagi has already been looking at her." 

"Huh? How do you know?" Misato blinked, taken back by the strangeness in Shinji's tone and words. 

"I … don't know," Shinji lied, shaking his head before Asuka got to her feet. 

"I have to go, I'll be late for school if I don't hurry!" Asuka said running to her bedroom. 

"What's the rush, we still have an hour?" Shinji questioned, glancing at his watch. 

"Asuka has to be there earlier then everyone else," Misato said, before disappearing into her own bedroom leaving Shinji alone in the kitchen.

Shinji listened as the two doors shut before glancing down at the dirty dishes on the table, "Guess this is still my job … how did those two survive without me?"  

--- 

"Sorry I'm late, Ritsuko," Misato gasped running into the observation room above Unit S-01's cage, "So you started without me?" 

"Of course, I don't have the patience to wait for you to get over your hangover and finally drag yourself into work," Ritsuko smirked teasingly. 

"So what have we found out about our new little friend?" Misato asked looking over Ritsuko's shoulder at the reading. 

"The base organism is a complete DNA match for the Eva core of Unit 01, as does several components of the armor," Ritsuko explained. "It also has several systems that have downloaded explanations into the Magi's hard drive. It has an A2 Drive, which operates like an S2 Engine only with a much higher output ratio so the Unit doesn't need the Umbilical Cord. Also it has anti-matter generators in its hands and the Beta Wings making it give off a field of energy that can penetrate AT Fields as if they were nothing but air. It also has six wings, at first glance it would appear to be just like Unit 05's flight units, but they're very much different. Its Alpha Wings are quite thick but short, their purpose is propulsion. Its Beta Wings are the longest and thinnest. They are made for holding flight as well as weapons with its blade-like feathers segments each containing anti-matter generators. Then the Gamma Wings are like a combination of the first two sets, seems to be used for flight control." 

Ritsuko then pressed a few buttons and a diagram of the Unit's armor came up. "The armor is what puzzles me. It's like 01's even seems to show signs from where it was damaged during its fight with the Archangels two years ago. But it's been rebuilt and bulked up. Thicker but lighter then it was before. All and all this is quite possibly the perfect Evangelion."

"I feel a 'but' coming online," Misato groaned. 

"BUT the question is, how the hell did it get on base? Before the battle all scans showed Unit 01's cage was empty. Then all of the sudden during the battle, this thing was being moved to the catapult. It just doesn't make sense. Who rebuilt the Eva, and where did it and Shinji come from, where were they for the last two years, I just don't understand at all. It makes NO sense!"

"I know, Shinji said he has no idea how he got there, all he knew was that he knew we were in trouble and he had to help," Misato mused. 

"Something isn't right, Misato," Ritsuko sighed, sitting back in her chair, "Commander?" she gasped sitting straight up as the man stood in the doorway. 

"Hello, Doctor," Gendo said before turning his cold gaze to Misato, "Major."

"Yes C-Commander." Misato said in a low frightened voice. 

"I require your … services, Major," Gendo stated with a smirk. 

"But sir, I have …" Misato started but he just turned his back.

"Come with me, Major." 

Misato bowed her head, and glanced back to see Ritsuko staring intently at her monitor, making a few quick glances her way. The dark haired woman finally sighed and followed Commander Ikari out of the room. 

"Sir, please …" Misato whimpered as she walked behind the Commander.

"We shall go to your apartment, Major," Ikari said coldly. 

"But sir, the kids … they'll …" Misato choked, "Sir I …"

"Your finger prints are on the gun that killed Ryouji," Gendo stated with a hint of amusement in his voice, "I trust you remember the deal."

"You bastard!" Misato screamed in rage, "I was following your orders, you said you'd take Shinji and Asuka away from me if I didn't, and now you're still playing these games?!?" 

"Asuka has been doing well, but she is replaceable," Gendo shrugged, "And … Shinji already has a grave, shame to waste it."

"You … you bastard …" Misato cursed before gasping when Gendo grabbed her arm.

"Lets go." 

--- 

 Shinji walked out the door locking it behind him and was surprised to see Rei and Kensuke standing there waiting. "Hurry up Shin-man, we're gonna be late," Kensuke stated, smiling at the shocked expression Shinji had on his face while staring at his and Rei's joined hands. 

"Is something wrong, Ikari-kun?" Rei asked tilting her head in wonder. 

"You and Kensuke?" Shinji stuttered.

"Come, we will explain on the way," Rei stated, pulling Shinji and Kensuke down the hall, "The Class Rep frowns on tardiness."

The three were silent on the elevator down to the street but as the three got in Kensuke's blue jeep Rei finally took a deep breath, "A lot has changed in your absence, Ikari-kun," Rei began, glancing at her boyfriend in the driver's seat. "To your earlier question, Ikari-kun, yes, Kensuke and I are together now. After your death, some …events, including your death itself, took place that had an effect on me. I began … experiences emotions that I had never before: anger, fear, sadness, hatred, and … loneliness. A year after you left us, Kensuke began working as an intern communications officer under Major Katsuragi's command. He was the first to take notice of my situation, and he approached me. At first … I tried to avoid him, as I was trying to ignore the changes that were overcoming me, but his –what Pilot Sohryu called- foolish determination caused even more unusual emotions to form inside of me. I began to feel embarrassed and shyness around him, and finally I summoned enough courage to approach him, and ask him to … help me understand what was happening to me." Rei gave a faint chuckle, "When I told him what was happening to me, he said 'welcome to the Human Race'." 

The albino girl blushed slightly before continuing, "After your wake, I was introduced to alcohol by Major Katsuragi and I have rather enjoyed its effects. Kensuke and I officially became what you would call an item after a painful event in which I do not wish to talk about. He stayed with me, as I required his comfort as well as the comfort of alcohol. We woke together the next morning in my bed, both of us completely undressed and with what Major Katsuragi calls a 'hang under'."

"Hang over, sweetheart," Kensuke corrected, earning a glare from the girl.

 "As I was saying," Rei started again, a weak smile on her face. "We both confessed that morning that there was a mutual attraction and a feeling of safety and care in each other's presence. For the first time in my life, Ikari-kun, in Ken-chan's presence, I am truly happy." 

"I'm happy for you, Ayanami," Shinji smiled placing a hand on both his friends' shoulders, "I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thanks, Shinji," they both said as they pulled into the school parking lot. 

"Now lets go before the Class Rep has our heads for being late." Kensuke said as they ran into the school building. 

--- 

Kensuke and Rei walked into the class first. Kensuke wanted to warn Touji and Hikari before Shinji walked in. A moment later Rei's head popped out of the doorway, "Ikari-kun, we are ready for your entry now." Rei said in her usual emotionless tone, but her eyes were twinkling and a small smile played on her lips. 

Shinji nodded and walked into the door, but as soon as both feet were in the room, "**YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!**" He heard Touji's voice scream, and suddenly felt his body being crushed in a vice-like hug. 

"Touji … I … won't be … much longer … if you don't … let me breathe …" Shinji gasped, as his old friend finally let him go.

"Sorry, Shinji," Touji blushed, as Hikari quickly ran over to them. 

"Touji! The doctors said you still don't need to get excited!" Hikari said worriedly, before giving the winded Shinji a hug, "I'm so happy to see you're alright Shinji!" the girl sighed hugging the now much taller boy, "And you've grown so tall, you're even now more of a jock then Touji was." 

"Hey! I'm still a jock and proud of it!" Touji stated indignantly. 

"Like hell you are!" Hikari barked, stunning Shinji, "No boyfriend of mine is going to be a jock after all you've been through, now set your ass down in your desk and be good, clear?" 

"Crystal," Touji said quickly, moving with a slight limp to his desk.  

Shinji smirked and made a whip sound before something clicked, "Touji … you're walking?" 

Touji looked up at his old friend, "Yup! And check this out! See arm?" Touji gripped his arm and with a click his arm slid off, "No Arm," he reattached the limb. "Arm," he then snapped it back off again, "No arm!" 

"That's a little disturbing, man …" Shinji said flinching. 

"Yea I know!" Touji smiled, "Ain't it cool?" 

"Touji!" Hikari scolded. 

"He'll be ok, Class Rep," Shinji smiled. 

"Oh, I'm not the Class Representative anymore, Shinji-kun," Hikari blushed slightly, "I gave it up to help Touji more in his rehabilitation." 

"Then who is the new Class Rep?" Shinji asked, and all three began to smile. "I don't like that look guys …" Shinji gulped as the teacher walked into the room. Shinji's eyes widened as Asuka stood up. 

"RISE! BOW! SIT!" 

"**ASUKA????**" 

---  

"What's the matter, Third Child," Asuka asked, walking up to Shinji, Kensuke, Rei, Touji and Hikari's lunch table, "Surprised that I could be Class Rep?" she asked beaming with pride and arrogance. 

"Well I remember your grades not being so good," Shinji said, avoiding eye contact. 

Asuka snorted and looked down her nose at her fellow Eva pilot, "You KNOW that was because I couldn't understand the questions, but now that I've learned to read your silly little language, I rule and you drool."  

"Oh really?" Shinji asked, a glimmer of mischievousness flashed in his eyes, catching the attention of everyone but Asuka.  

"Yes, Really, if there was anyone more suitable for being Class Representative, it **is** the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu!" Asuka said, sticking her chest out and holding her head high. 

"You're absolutely right, Asuka," Shinji smiled, "You're perfect for the job."

Asuka turned to him, and in all her greatness could only come up with one response, "Huh?" 

"I mean look at all the evidence, Asuka," Shinji stood up and walked to stand before you, "You're a genius, you've already graduated college, you are the greatest Eva pilot to grace an Entry Plug, you've got the looks of a goddess, and the voice of a singing bird. What else would one want in a Class Rep?" 

Kensuke began to cough loudly, 'Coughcoughbullshitcoughcoughlotsofbullshitcough …'

Shinji smiled at the awestruck Asuka, "I'm serious, you're awesome." 

Asuka narrowed her eyes, "BAKA HENTAI!" She screamed slapping him in the face. 

"What'd I do?" Shinji asked, trying to keep from laughing. 

"You know EXACTLY what you did!" Asuka yelled, "You were trying to get in my pants! Pervert! If you think saying some nice things to my face will make me sleep with you, you've got another thing coming. Baka!"  

"You know something," Shinji asked, giving a lopsided grin, "You're kind of hot when you get pissed off." 

"You … You …" Asuka hissed, before rearing back to slap him again, but this time Shinji was ready.  

Shinji easily caught the slap by her wrist. Asuka blink in surprise before attempting a slap with the other hand, but Shinji caught it again. "Oh, you think you have me, don't you, Baka? Well think again!"

"Hope you didn't plan on having kids," Asuka said as she kicked her leg back and swung it forward targeting the vulnerable point between his legs. 

Shinji easily caught her leg between his knees, and smiled at the shocked look the German gave him. "I did think again, and I still think I have you." Shinji's smile widened more, as Asuka's eyes grew wide with rage and shock. 

"That's it! Cleaning duty!" Asuka barked. 

"Ok, that's cool, Asuka-chan," Shinji smiled, leaning forward and kissing Asuka softly on the tip of her nose as he let her go.

Asuka let out a gasp and fell back on the ground, holding her upper body up by her arms. She immediately started crawling backwards all the way against the wall.

"See ya after class for clean up duty, Class Rep!" Shinji said walking past the stunned Eva Pilot on his way to his next class. 

"Stupid Baka …" Asuka mumbled climbing back to her feet, then glancing around the dead silent lunch room, "WHAT??"

With that the room once again filled with conversation. Satisfied Asuka spun around and started toward her next class. 

Back at the table, Touji, Kensuke, Rei, and Hikari all looked at each other. 

"One month," Kensuke stated. 

"Nope, two weeks tops," Touji stated, "give or take a day."

"They're both two stubborn," Hikari clicked her tongue, "Four months."

"I have sixty credits that say three months," Rei said catching the other three by surprise.   

Then all four said in unison while placing their hands in a four way handshake, "Your on!" 

--- 

After school and clean up Asuka and Shinji slowly walked down the street toward their apartment, Shinji trying to keep from chuckling at the constant scowl on Asuka's face. "You going to stay mad at me forever, Asuka?" Shinji asked glancing over at the steaming girl. 

"Yes," Asuka grumbled. Folding her arms under her chest.  

Shinji chuckled as they both walked into the apartment complex and entered the elevator. They remained silent till they got into their apartment when Shinji finally spoke up, "Would it help if I said I'm sorry."

"You know the answer to that one, Baka," Asuka said, taking a beer from the refrigerator. 

 "When did you start drinking?" Shinji asked eyeing her chug a can. 

"Two years ago," Asuka stated, wiping her mouth with the back of her arm, "Aren't you supposed to be at NERV testing out your new toy?" 

"Ritsuko called, tests were postponed till tomorrow," Shinji shrugged sitting down at the kitchen table, "Not sure why."  

Asuka shook his head, "Misato probably canceled because of a date or something," Asuka shrugged, but her eyes widened when she heard Misato's door open and close. "Whoa, she's here … during the day no less!"

But when Asuka glanced behind Shinji toward the hallway, she dropped her can at the person who stepped into the kitchen with his shirt and uniform jacket draped over his shoulder. 

"Asuka what's …" Shinji started, spinning around to see what had caused her to take Rei's skin tone. "W-what?" Shinji gasped, jumping to his feet as he came face to face with his father. 

"Hello, Shinji," Gendo smiled evilly, "Lt. Major Sohyru. If you'll excuse me, Major Katsuragi has served her purpose for the day."  

The two teens watched the Commander walk out of the apartment in awe. Asuka turned her attention to the trembling with anger Shinji. She had never once seen him this angry. "I … I'll go check on Misato." Asuka said softly. 

"Fine, whatever, I'm going to go catch up with my old man," Shinji growled, "I think we need another talk." 

To Be Continued …

--Omáke—

The albino girl blushed slightly before continuing, "After your wake, I was introduced to alcohol by Major Katsuragi and I have rather enjoyed its effects. Kensuke and I officially became what you would call an item after a painful event in which I do not wish to talk about. He stayed with me, as I required his comfort as well as the comfort of alcohol. We woke together the next morning in my bed, both of us completely undressed and with what Major Katsuragi calls a 'hang under'."

"Hang over, sweetheart," Kensuke corrected, earning a glare from the girl.

"Ken-chan, are you calling me stupid?" Rei asked sweetly, and Kensuke began to sweat. 

"N-no of course not, baby." 

"Are you sure?" Rei asked again, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"I was just pointing out that you were mistaken in that sentence that's all."

"So you're saying I was wrong?" 

"Well, kind of … yeah I guess that was what I was saying …" Kensuke gulped. 

A moment later Rei was out of her seat and had the blonde headed boy in a painful headlock, "Say it, Kensuke, You know what to say." 

"Yes, Rei-chan!" Kensuke gulped as Shinji reached over his shoulder to hold the wheel, "You are never wrong, and I am never right, I'm your bitch and you're my master!" 

Rei immediately sat back with a content look on her pale face. 

"She's been hanging around Asuka huh?" Shinji asked the gasping Kensuke. 

"Yup."   


	6. Chapter 0:6

Chapter 0:6 

Confessions Among Friends

Gendo walked with a slight bounce in his step as he approached his car, when a strong hand gripped his shoulder, spinning him around. Before he could focus on who it was, a hard fist came across his face sending tumbling across the hood of his car. 

"Something's upset you, Son?" Gendo asked a smirk forming on his now bloodied lips. 

"You. Son. Of. A. Bitch!" Shinji barked picking him up by the collar and slamming him into his father's windshield. 

"Is … this making you feel better?" Gendo asked in his usual cold tone, though it lost some of its effectiveness with his back stuck in a shattered windshield. 

"No," Shinji hissed, rearing back and punching across the man's face again, shattering his glasses. "But I'm getting there." 

Shinji tugged him out of his broken vehicle, and threw him hard on the ground, "How could you? Why Misato, why couldn't you get any cheap whore to sleep with you, why force Misato?" 

"How do you know I forced her?" Gendo asked, and received a kick to the stomach for his trouble. He coughed up some blood and smiled up at his son, "I couldn't get a cheap whore. Lt. Major Sohryu was busy." 

Shinji let out a roar that would make even Unit 01 tremble before picking his father up and slamming down on the pavement as hard as he could, "W-What's wrong, son?" Gendo wheezed, "Can't handle … the truth, your precious little German friend has changed since you abandoned her."  

"SHUT. UP!" Shinji yelled, punching him hard in the chest, smiling slightly at the feeling of the ribs giving under his pressure. 

"Go ahead, beat me up, kill me, I want you to," Gendo gave a blood smile. "But remember this, son," he said just as Shinji was preparing another punch, "Do you honestly believe I operate alone? And you can't forget how delicate LCL controls are. It would be horrible if something happened to Unit 02's LCL pressure control. As close as you were getting to Pilot Sohyru, it would be horrible for you to have to watch her boil alive while support tried to manually eject a defective Entry Plug, she'd be long since dead before they could get it opened … what a horrid way to go …"  

Shinji stopped his punch in mid throw and stared at him, trying to see if it was a bluff. "I assure you, I mean every word. You've seen how easily I've taken advantage of Katsuragi, what's going to stop me from taking Ayanami again? Your friends from school? Lt. Major Sohyru? Are they worth the risk of seeing me on the ground a bloody pulp?" 

Shinji lowered his trembling fist to his side, but still held on to his father's collar, "I hate you …"

"I know you do, Son," Gendo replied coldly, "But you will obey my commands unless you wish to lose what you've gained one loved one at a time. Do as you are told and no harm will come to them at my consent. Disobey, and you'll wish you never showed your face again." 

Shinji let go of the Commander and once he stabled himself he limped to the driver's side of his car, and glared back at his son, "I'm glad we had this little chat, Shinji," Gendo smiled, showing a missing tooth from his smile, "I will be expecting you tomorrow afternoon to run tests on your new Eva Unit. Enjoy your night off." And with that Gendo entered his car and drove off leaving his trembling son seething on the sidewalk. 

Shinji took some deep breaths, calming himself. He finally glanced toward NERV Headquarters with slightly glazed over eyes, "He is probably coming your way, girl." Shinji spoke softly. "Keep a close watch on him. No, I want you to stay quiet. See you tomorrow." 

With that, Shinji turned and walked back into the apartment complex. 

--- 

"Misato?" Asuka asked softly, knocking on her guardian's door, "Misato, open up. It's me."

"Go away," came Misato's muffled reply. 

"Did you ever listen to me when I said that to you?" Asuka said with a faint smile. 

"That was a totally different situation!" Misato replied with a trembling voice. "I don't want … want you or Shinji to see me like this, so go away!" 

Asuka was trying to be nice, but her natural temper was begging to take control yet again, "You listen here, I've seen you crying like a Baka after both Kaji and Shinji d-died, and I've seen you drunk off your ass forgetting how a wooden chair functions, I think I've seen you at your worse already, so OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" 

Asuka heard ruffling behind the door and then watched as the door slowly slid open. At least she thought she'd seen Misato at her worse. Misato's left eye was swollen shut and her lip was bruised and still bleeding slightly. The anger immediately left the young German. 

Asuka stared at Misato for a moment, then turned down the hallway, "That's it, I'm calling the cops!" Asuka growled, "That bastard's gonna rot for this."

"NO!" Misato yelped, grabbing Asuka's arm, "You can't, if we try he'll … he knows things that don't need to get out. So just let it go …" 

"Let it go? LET IT GO!!" Asuka snapped, "Are you out of your mind?!?" 

"What the …" came Shinji's voice behind them. Asuka turned and saw her friend and roommate staring at Misato with a blank stare. She watched as his tightened his hands into fists, and his shoulders rose in deep breaths, "Come … come into the kitchen and I'll see what I can do about your eye and lip, Misato." Shinji said emotionlessly, causing Asuka to do a double take. 

"Did you at least kick his ass, Shinji?" Asuka asked, her voice dripping with anger. 

"No." Shinji said simply. 

"No? What do ya mean, 'No'?" Asuka blanched. 

"Didn't know no had more then one meaning, Asuka," Shinji said, pulling out some ointment and a washcloth from under the sink. 

"Don't give me that, Baka," Asuka snapped, "What the hell happened?" 

"We came to an understanding," Shinji said, in a voice that was eerily a lot like Gendo. 

"And …" Asuka pressed for more. 

"And nothing." 

"You … You …" Asuka searched for the right words as her blood quickly boiled. 

"I did what I could, but some people you just can't face head on, Asuka," Shinji stated with a sigh, "I figured you would have learned that by now." 

"I understand," Asuka nodded, turning her back, "I understand you're still the spineless little bastard too scared of daddy to stand up to him. I understand perfectly, Shinji. I'm going to Hikari's tonight. I'm sorry about what happened, Misato." Asuka said icily before running to her room apparently to pack. 

 "Well, that went better then I expected." Shinji sighed to himself. 

"BAKA!!!" came a scream followed by something shattering. 

--- 

"You're beautiful, you know that, Hikari?" Touji asked as he held his girlfriend close in her bedroom, before leaning forward to a deep kiss. 

"You know …" Hikari said shyly, glancing up at Touji, "My parents won't be back until late tomorrow, we could … if you wanted to?"

Touji was visibly taken back but inside he was cheering and doing the happy dance. "Wouldn't that be as you nicely put it to Shin and Devil 'living in sin'?" 

Hikari made a low almost seductive chuckle. "If you ever got the nerve to propose to me, do you honestly believe I'd say no to you?" she then gave a lazy smile, "Think of this as a sneak preview to what you'll be getting in exchange for a NICE ring." 

"I think I can go for that," Touji said leaning forward for another kiss, but just as their lips brushed one another a loud pounding came from the front door, "Oh for the love of …"

"Hold that thought, sweetie, let me see if anything's wrong," Hikari said as she walked out of the bedroom, "Don't look at me like that, you've waited what two years at least for this, you can wait a few more minutes."  

Touji watched the door for a few more moments before quickly jerking off his shirt and pants and laid down suggestively on Hikari's bed in only his Unit 01 themed boxer shorts. 

A moment later the door swung open and in marched the quote unquote Red Devil in all her pissed off glory, and in another situation Touji would have enjoyed seeing her completely stunned as she was now. 

The moment was short lived as the stun was replaced with fury. "YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY FRIEND, WEREN'T YOU, STOOGE???"   

Touji let out an ungodly scream that dropped 8 octaves from his normal tone of voice, as he tried desperately to get out of bed, and pull on at least his pants but his prosthetic wasn't helping him. "You! You're all alike, worthless pieces of trash! You put up a front of something worth looking at and then when we lower our guard you pull some kind of shit that makes us want to rip your useless balls off and cleanse the damn gene pool!!!"  

"Oh God, don't hurt me!" Touji coward in the corner, "I wasn't planning on doing anything inappropriate! I swear, it was all Hikari-chan's idea, I swear, please don't hurt me!"  

Hikari ran in and assumed her role of damage control of Hurricane Asuka, and quickly handed Touji his shirt and shoved him toward the door, staying safely between the former Eva Pilot and the incredibly angry German. "I'll make it up to you later, I promise, let me try to fix what's wrong here, ok, bye, love you," she said quickly before giving him a quick kiss, and shutting the door in his face. 

Touji stood there and let his mind run through the information available. 

Exhibit A: Asuka arrives at Hikari's incredibly angry and with tears in her eyes, only one able to do this to her was one Ikari Shinji. 

Exhibit B: she said 'we are all the same' meaning men, meaning Shinji has done something incredibly stupid. 

Exhibit C: I'm not getting laid when I should be.

Touji went through these pieces of evidence multiple times from several angles and could come up with one conclusion: "DAMN YOU, SHINJI!!!!!!!!!!!"  

--- 

"Ok, Asuka, what's wrong?" Hikari asked sitting beside the trembling redhead. 

"Nothing's wrong," Asuka stated, "Why would anything be wrong? Everything's great!" 

Hikari sighed and shook her head, "What did Shinji do to upset you so I can whack him good tomorrow?" 

"Why would something that that ignorant, spineless, perverted, ugly, baka did upset me?" Asuka hissed, her grip on her skirt getting tighter with every word concerning Shinji.  

"If you say so … anyway I'm going to grab some shuteye then," Hikari said, laying down on her bed with her back to the girl, patiently awaiting her to break. 

"I was an idiot to think he would have grown up …" Asuka stated lowly, and Hikari couldn't help at smiling at her old anti sulk offensive still worked on her best friend.  

"Shinji definitely grew up, Asuka," Hikari said suggestively rolling back over to look at her friend, "and in all the right ways I think." 

"Don't go there, Hikari …" Asuka said warningly, "You've got Stooge Number 2, don't monopolize the idiots." 

"Ok, so you ready to tell me what Shinji-kun has done to make you ready to tear into every male, human or otherwise, that crosses your path?"

"Something happened, something bad, and Shinji instead of standing up for what happened, he just … let it go like she … it meant nothing at all to him," Asuka stated, "I mean, at first he seemed to have gotten over his little jellyfish-like spine and then it reared its ugly head again." 

"Ah, I see, you think your hero has rode off in to the sunset on his white horse and left you with the apologetic cutie we used to know, is that it?" Hikari asked placing her index finger on her lip. 

"Number one, no that isn't it, and number two, never refer to Shinji as cutie again," Asuka stated through gritted teeth. 

"How do you know he just let it go?" Hikari asked, nodding knowingly. 

"Huh?" 

"Well, you've told me how secretive and stealthy his father is, Asuka-chan," Hikari stated with a forming smile, "Shinji just could be planning a more secretive counter offensive to what happened, after all he is his father's son, and the apple can't fall far from the tree."

"SHINJI'S NOTHING LIKE THAT BASTARD!" Asuka shouted, causing Hikari to fall off the bed. Asuka shook it off and look apologetically to her friend, "Shinji isn't like him at all. Spine or no spine, Shinji's five times the man his father is." Asuka then blinked at the broad grin Hikari was giving her. 

"Sounds like someone's in L-O-V-E!" Hikari chimed, clasping her hands together dreamily. 

Asuka opened her mouth to deny it, but ended up just taking interest in the floor. "I don't like it …" Asuka mumbled. 

"You … you mean you really are? Asuka-chan I was just teasing … I mean …" Hikari stumbled for words. "When? How? And why haven't you told me anything about this!?!"

 Asuka gave her a dirty look but let it drop with a long sigh. "I don't know … I tried to think about it the other night and the best I can come up with is one date, remember that little mission I told you about where I almost died in the volcano and Shinji saved me?" 

"Yeah?" Hikari blinked. 

"Yeah." Asuka sighed, earning a squeal from her best friend, "Would you stop that!" 

"So, when you gonna tell him?" Hikari asked cheerfully. 

"Simple answer to a simple question," Asuka shrugged, "I'm not."

"What do you mean you're not?" Hikari blanched. 

"I mean I'm not going to tell him anything," Asuka laid back, "I don't need the Baka, never have and I don't see that changing. Besides after all I've put him through from day one, it's more then likely he'll turn me down anyway, so why worry about it." 

"Asuka …" Hikari shook her head. "And you never have told me why you were so upset anyway, what was it that happened tonight?" 

"Night, Hikari, I have to be at school early in the morning, and synch tests tomorrow afternoon," Asuka said quickly, laying down on the bed with her back to Hikari, then pulling the covers over her shoulders. 

"Um … night …" Hikari gave in, on her back still in awe at the revelations she's taken this evening. 

--- 

Misato stood on the command floor in her usual uniform but now sporting large dark glasses. "Unit S-01 ready, forty five seconds till launch," Kensuke stated from his station, "All lights are green. Unit 00, 02, and 05 are all ready and in positions." 

"Good," Misato nodded, "Shinji, you ok?" 

"We're I mean I'm good," Shinji stated, "No problems."

"Good, where's the Archangel now?" Misato asked. 

"Still in low orbit, but slowly dropping," Maya stated, watching her monitor.

"Shinji's ratio?" 

"He's dropped a few points, but he's still holding above 810%," Ritsuko said watching her screen, "Still amazes me …"

"Ok, here's the mission, Shinji and Kaworu will take their flight types up and bring the Archangel down into range of Asuka and Rei's canons. Once you both have it in range, get out of the way and let Rei and Asuka do their job. Understood?" 

"Understood." Came four responses. 

 "Launch Unit S-01 and begin Operation!" 

After a few moments no sounds were heard except the occasional chatting between the pilots when suddenly Kensuke spoke up frantically, "Major, The Archangel is faster then we expected! It's approaching the ground units!" 

"Where are Kaworu and Shinji??" Misato barked, glancing at the monitors. 

"Unit 05 is out of range, but Unit S-01 is … REI, MOVE IT!!" Kensuke yelled in panic "Oh God no…" he paled, sitting back in his chair limply. 

Misato also saw what had just happened and her eyes widened, "Shinji …" 

To Be Continued … 

C. Cowboy: thanks everyone for the reviews, I'd also like to thank Neverwhere: Chaos Mode for beta reading for me. Warning: next chapter has character death. Who dies WILL surprise you ^^ later.  


	7. Chapter 0:7

Chapter 0:7 

Pain

Unit 02 approached the gathering of emergency and recovery vehicles and her fellow Evas. "What the hell happened?" Asuka called over the radio. 

"The Archangel got away," Kaworu stated as Unit 05 touched down. "And Ayanami's been hurt." 

"What did the Archangel do to the First Child?" Asuka snorted to hide her concern. 

"Nothing," Kaworu said blandly, "It was Shinji."    

"WHAT?" 

{Flash Back}

"Easy," Shinji said as Unit S-01 and Kaworu in Unit 05 flew on either side of the falling Archangel. "This thing's up to something, remember we don't know what it can do so just keep herding it in this course." Shinji then looked up at his HUD, "Ayanami, it's headed your way, ready your canon."

"Hai, Ikari-kun," Rei replied, "I will require another fifteen seconds to arm my canon, can I have the time?" 

"We'll do what we can," Kaworu replied. 

As if the Archangel heard Kaworu, its eyes lit up and it spread a set of demonic bat-like wings, and shot down toward Unit 00, which was trying to arm its long-range canon. "Ayanami! Heads up!" Kaworu barked, as the demon dove at the unaware pilot, with blade like claws. 

"Damn it!" Shinji cursed, flapping S-01's wings and diving after the Archangel, with its anti-matter claw glowing. 

Unit S-01 finally caught up to the Archangel and pushed the claw through the monster's arm's shoulder, slicing through it as if it was nothing and amputating its arm in the process. Unfortunately the speed at which Unit S-01 made it almost unstoppable and it continued on through the now injured and falling Archangel, on down onto Unit 00. 

Ayanami Rei's screams echoed through the communications channel as Unit S-01's claw pushed itself deep into Unit 00's chest and on out the Evangelion's back. 

Shinji in Unit S-01 stood there for a few moments over the sprawling in pain Unit 00 before finally putting its massive foot on the broken Eva's thin stomach and slowly pulling the LCL and blood covered claw from the armored body. Shinji then turned to see the damaged Archangel fluttering away in the distance then down at the severed arm, before clenching both his and the Eva's fists, "It … It got away …" he then spread its wings to pursue the monster, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM US!" he screamed in a voice that would make Gendo tremble.

"Negative, Shinji," Misato stated in her official voice, "We have a pilot down, and that takes precedence."

"But …" 

"No buts, stand down," Misato ordered, "We're sending an emergency and recover crew out there, please stay with Rei." 

"No," Shinji said icily, "05's here, and 02 on its way now. We're coming back in."    

Kaworu watched as the Super-class took to the air back toward NERV HQ and released a sigh, "So it begins." 

{End Flash Back}

"Shinji just left her?" Asuka asked as Rei's unconscious form was pulled from the Entry Plug. "Shinji wouldn't abandon a stray cat let alone the First Child!" 

"He seems to be under a lot of stress," Kaworu stated, moving to a private channel to speak solely to Asuka, "Perhaps he could use a 'best friend'?"  

"I know exactly what the Baka could use," Asuka hissed, her fists trembling, "and I'll give it to him as soon as I get back to base!" with that Unit 02 turned and marched back to NERV HQ with a purposeful step. 

"My work here is done for the day," Kaworu said contently. 

--- 

Asuka, still in her plug suit searched the usual 'sulk points' in Central Dogma, before finally giving up and asking around which proved to be no help either. No one had seen hide or hair of Shinji. "Where is that Baka?" Asuka stomped her foot on the catwalk before Unit S-01's cage. When she heard a faint growl. 

_-Ym- _

"Huh? Who's there?" Asuka asked, looking around wildly. Then the growl came again, this time she found the source was from Shinji's Evangelion itself

_-Gym …-_

"Gym?" Asuka blinked, wondering if she was hearing things or if the Evangelion was actually talking to her. "Oh hell, it's worth a shot." 

As Asuka left the room, the massive white and purple Eva's eyes flashed a moment and it sounded a soft content growl, before going quiet once again. 

--- 

'It got away,' Shinji thought as he punched at the large punching bag. 'It got away from me, from us …' he though punching harder and harder by the second. 

You know, you might try punching something that will punch back," came a voice from behind him, he turned to see Asuka standing there in a tank top and shorts and her hair pulled back in a ponytail, "It's less boring." 

"Yeah, well, what do you suggest?" Shinji asked, resting his back against the bag. 

Asuka hopped up to sit on the edge of boxing ring in the center of the gym and smiled mischievously, "You could _try_ me, but I'd understand if you didn't want to be beaten by a girl."   

Shinji smirked and climbed into the ring while Asuka rolled under the ropes. 

Shinji and Asuka circled each other in the squared circle. "I don't know, Asuka," Shinji smirked, "Hitting the bag was a little more exciting then watching you prance."

"I don't _prance_," Asuka hissed before jumping at Shinji with a swift kick that he easily dodged.

"Whoa, if you were just a few feet to the right you would have got me," Shinji laughed, before leg sweeping the German, sending her hard on her rump. Shinji placed his hands on his hips and smiled down on the redhead, "Awe, hurt yourself? Want me to kiss it better?"

"Who would have thought," Asuka shook her head. "The worm would evolve into an ass, amazing scientific findings all around," She said, kicking him in the knees, sending him down as well. 

Asuka jumped back to her feet, and grinned down at the dazed teen. "Still want a piece of the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu?" 

"Na, not a piece," Shinji said getting to his knees. "I want the whole thing!" He said grabbing her from behind her knees and jerking her back down to the ground screaming, and quickly putting her in a leg lock. "What now, Great Asuka Langley Sohryu? Ask nicely and I'll let you go." 

"If I ask you you'll let me go?" Asuka asked timidly, through gritted teeth, "O-Ok …" she said, small tears forming in the corner of her eyes, as she looked away. Shinji caught the look, and released his grip slightly. "BAKA!" Asuka snapped, turning back to him with a look that would chill a fire. Before Shinji could react, Asuka got her left foot free, and sent it between Shinji's legs with her full leg strength while gripping Shinji with her other leg. Shinji screamed as she continued to grind her heel into his sensitive spot. 

"Ask nicely, and I'll let you go, Baka." She stated not letting him squirm away. 

Shinji muttered something under his breath. "What was that, Baka-Shinji?" Asuka asked toyingly, "I didn't quite hear that?"

"I said … m-mercy!" Shinji replied louder in a higher octave. Asuka immediately released pressure on his personal area and he rolled away flopping like a fish out of water. 

"Oh, stop it, Baka," Asuka said pulling herself back to her feet, looking down her nose at the flopping youth, "It didn't hurt me." She then leaned over, resting her hands on her knees, intentionally giving him a plain view down her lose tank top, "Awe, did it really hurt? Want for me to kiss it all better?"

"What the hell did I do to deserve to be tormented by Bitch from Hell?" Shinji moaned, not meaning to say it out loud. 

"That's from Germany, Baka, and remember it!" Asuka snapped, standing back up to fold her arms under her chest. She then turned her back, "Well if your gonna lay there and moan, I'll go hit the showers. Later Ba-" She cut off with a gasp two arms slid around her waist and neck. "I … I thought you'd be down for a good five more minutes!" 

Shinji said nothing but continued to hold the shorter girl tightly. "Biting through the pain, so now what are you gonna do?" he said, his breath tickling her neck. 

"I … I …" Asuka stammered, running through several escape plans in her head, but Shinji's stance negated all of them. "If I ask nicely will you let me go?" Asuka asked hopefully. 

"Sorry, the offer has expired," He said, pulling the girl closer to where she could feel his chest on her back. 

"So … so what are you going to do?" Asuka asked nervously. 

"Something that I should have done a long time ago," Shinji stated, spinning her around to face him. 

She looked up at his knowing smirk, and began to tremble slightly. "Shin-Shinji?" She noticed him moving close and she unconsciously did the same, then she felt his fingers and realized what he was doing, "NO!" 

Shinji began a merciless tickle attack, and she fell backwards trying to get away, but he merely followed her down, staying slightly on her and slightly at her side, tickling up and down her ribs. "SHIN-JI! STOP … IT … I'M GONNA … KICK YOUR … ASS!!" She cried between laughs, as she kicked and writhed under his attack. She finally got a good hit with a kick and he groaned and collapsed on top of her. Both breathing heavy they continued to just lie there in the middle of the ring, Shinji on top of her and his face buried in her hair. 

"Thanks, Asuka," came Shinji's muffled voice, "I don't think I'll have kids now …" 

"I've done the world a favor then," Asuka said as Shinji slowly got back to his hands and knees over her. "Cleanse the gene pool you know …" She drew off when she realized how close their faces were. 

They began to stare in each other's eyes as if hypnotized, and their faces slowly drew closer. "A-Asuka?" Shinji asked lowly. 

"Don't talk," Asuka whispered back closing her eyes and tilting her head to meet his. 

As their lips were less then a fraction of an inch away, the base intercom sounded, "Pilots Ikari and Sohyru please report to Major Katsuragi's office immediately, Pilots Ikari and Sohyru please report to Major Katsuragi's office immediately, thank you!" 

Shinji and Asuka leapt apart, and quickly looked around to see if anyone had seen them. "T-To M-Misato's office then," Shinji forced out trying to keep from looking Asuka in the face. 

"Stop stuttering and c'mon, Baka," Asuka ordered, keeping her back to the boy so he won't see her deep blush. 

 --- 

"You called, Misato," Shinji said as he and Asuka walked into Misato's small office. 

"Yeah, I was worried about you, Shinji," Misato said looking up at the teen, "I know how you usually react to these types of things."

"Is Rei alive?" Shinji asked in a cold voice. 

Misato blinked for a few moments, "Y-Yes, she's hurt, but expected to be released from the hospital wing tomorrow."

"Then why should I be concerned?" Shinji asked causing Misato and Asuka to stare in shock. "She got in the way and a mistake happened, I will practice and work on my control more, and it won't happen again. End of topic." Shinji turned his back and started toward the door, "If that's all, I have some working out to do." 

"Shinji!" Asuka shouted, not really sure why. 

"Don't worry, I'll have dinner ready tonight," Shinji said walking out the doorway.     

 "Well …" Misato said watching the closed door, "That was different …" 

--- 

Shinji walked out of the office and decided to take a swing by the hospital wing and check on Rei. 

Shinji peaked in through the window and saw the blue haired girl resting peacefully. He released a faint sigh of relief before turning and walking back the way he came hoping he wasn't seen. "Hey, Shinji!" he was. 

Kensuke ran up to him and pushed his glasses up on his nose, "Hey, Shinji, we haven't had to talk much you and me since you … came back, and was wondering if you had a second." 

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Shinji asked cocking an eyebrow. 

"Dude, she's got so many drugs in her right now she probably wouldn't even know I was there anyway," Kensuke laughed, "now come on, I'm hungry." 

Shinji and Kensuke walked to the dinning area of Central Dogma and took a cup of noodles a piece from the refreshment bar. "So what do you want to talk about?" Shinji asked. 

"Well first off, I want to make sure you're not blaming yourself for what happened with Rei-chan," Kensuke stated. "I've learned my past year of working here that it's a risk just being anywhere near the battle field. No one's perfect, even my perfect little Rei-Rei." 

"Rei-Rei?" Shinji choked on a noodle, "Please, please don't refer to her as that around me … Please …" he forced out pounding on his chest. "I'm not blaming myself, I understand that too." 

"Ok, well there's something else I wanted to talk to you about," Kensuke said, suddenly becoming uncomfortable. 

"What's up?" Shinji asked, blinking at his friend. 

"Well, Rei seems to consider you her brother," Kensuke said, "She talked about you almost as much as Asuka avoided you being brought up in conversation while you were … gone. And that's the main reason I wanted to talk to you before I … do what I'm planning."

"Kensuke, what are you up to now?" Shinji rolled his eyes. 

"Well I … I had planned on this today, but with her being injured, I thought I'd wait for her to get out of the hospital," Kensuke said looking away, then reaching into his pocket, "but I'd like to ask … your blessing first." 

"Blessing for what?" Shinji said, feeling just as uncomfortable as his friend looked. 

"Well … Rei and I, we've been together for over a year, and lived together for six months now," Kensuke gulped, before bringing out a velvet box, "Iwanttoaskhertomarryme." 

Shinji stared for a moment, then stared a little while longer. Then he laid his head on the table laughing hysterically, pounding his fist to control his fits. "That's funny! Heehee, I thought you were going to say something serious! Now stop kidding around and tell me what you want!"   

Shinji calmed down and looked back up at Kensuke's solemn look and paled, "Great Kami, you're serious, aren't you?" 

Kensuke answered by popping open the box to see a large diamond ring. "Damn … how long did it take you to save for that?" 

"I took out a loan," Kensuke smiled bashfully, "I'll be paying on it for around the next five years." 

"Blue diamond, red rubies, white gold, dude you didn't hold back huh?" Shinji gawked. 

"Only the best for my Rei-R … chan," Kensuke smiled, he then looked hopefully at his friend, "So do I have the blessing?" 

"Only if I get to be the best man," Shinji nodded. 

"Deal!" the blonde smiled happily. He then jumped to his feet, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pack up some of Rei's things for her stay at the hospital. Cya, Shinji, thanks!" 

Shinji watched him leave before standing up himself, and making his way back to the gym. 

--- 

Shinji was just finishing his hour workout, when the alert siren sounded through the base. He quickly made it the locker rooms and jumped into his Plug Suit and ran to his Entry Plug as fast as his legs could carry him. 

Misato suddenly appeared on a monitor in front of him after his plug filled with LCL, "Kaworu's Entry system is malfunctioning and Asuka is on her way but will be a few minutes," Misato explained, "You're going to be on your own for a little bit until we can prep Asuka and Unit 02. Think you'll be ok, Shinji?" 

"Do I have a choice?" 

"Point …" Misato blushed, "Well, be careful. It's the Archangel from earlier today. A injured animal is usually the most dangerous kind." 

Misato looked around her command crew and noticed Kensuke's absence. "Where's the kid?" 

"He called, there was some straggling Civvies, he was going to get them to a shelter in his jeep, then come on in ASAP," Maya answered. 

"Fair enough," Misato nodded acceptingly, "Launch Unit S-01!" 

The angelic Unit S-01 flew from the catapult and straight toward the Archangel that was already over Tokyo 3, "You won't get away this time," Shinji hissed as the Evangelion roared, opening its mouth slightly. 

Shinji dove at the monster from behind, only to be hit by a roundhouse punch, sending the airborne Evangelion hard into the side of a tall building. 

"Oh, now its on," Shinji growled, as the Eva flew at the monster again, both claws glowing with anti-matter. Eva S-01 this time grabbed the Archangel by the throat and forced it down through a building on across the interstate highway in the center of the city sending vehicles flying and falling it their wake. 

"Damn, they're already in an un-evacuated area!" Ritsuko cursed, watching the monitors. 

"Up the Evac alert!" Misato ordered as she watched the battle. 

The Archangel's armor began to bubble and melt under S-01's claws, but it quickly reached up and gripped the Eva's wrists squeezing till the armor began to buckle and the glow began to fade from both claws. "Damn, it's found the anti-matter generator!" Shinji growled, before letting go with the other hand, and began to pound the Archangel's armored head as hard as it can. "You! Are! Not! Getting! Away! This! Time!" Shinji yelled, emphasizing each blow with a punch.  

The pounding continued even after the Archangel seemed to be losing consciousness. Shinji didn't care; he was lost to his rage. 

"No! I won't let you get away!" Shinji yelled as Unit S-02 grabbed a random overturned vehicle from the highway, and began using the jeep as a hammer and, once the quickly crumpled vehicle was crammed into the open crack in the Archangel's helmet piece, used it as a nail. "I won't let you hurt another person like you hurt me! I won't let you monsters torture anyone else!"

Shinji continued to pound and pound and pound until the blue jeep was imbedded deep in the Archangel's skull. "Blue Jeep?" Shinji asked out loud as realization returned as the color left his face, "Oh god …" 

"Misato! Kensuke's there isn't he?" Shinji asked, his voice trembling in fear, "Kensuke are you there? Misato is he there? Answer me!" 

"Shinji, I want you to deactivate S-01 and exit the Entry Plug, ok?" came Misato's nervous reply. 

Shinji gulped, but quickly did as told. He jumped from the Eva on to the lifeless body of the Archangel. He scurried up to the bloodied skull piece, and began looking inside the destroyed jeep hoping it was abandoned. 

His answer came in the form of a small object laying in a crack on the monster's destroyed face piece. A blood covered crushed velvet box. Shinji's trembling hand picked up the box and a small white gold ring with all the gems broken out of it dropped to his hand. Shinji's needs quickly became too weak to support his body as he fell to his knees in tears. 

Shinji had made the phrase on the inside ring a lie, and it would be forever on his conscience. 

Ken And Rei-Rei 4 Ever 

To Be Continued …

C.Cowboy: am I evil or what? Chuckle, that was a fun chapter to write, expect the next one soon with a bit more A/S in it. Don't forget to review! 


	8. Chapter 0:8

Chapter 0:8

The Straw The Broke the Camel's Back 

Rei's eyes slowly fluttered open and she found herself lying in the hospital bed. Her crimson eyes glanced around the room before finally settling on Major Katsuragi, who was gazing out the window of the room worriedly. 

"Is there a problem, Major Katsuragi?" Rei asked in her usual monotone voice. 

"Rei!" Misato squeaked, jumping slightly, "You spooked me, I'm glad your awake," the Major said, though the worry in her eyes seemed to multiply rapidly. 

"Has something happened to Pilot Ikari or Pilot Sohryu?" Rei questioned, blinking at the elder woman. 

"No, not directly no," Misato stumbled over her own words. 

"Then something has happened, or else your being at my beside would be pointless," Rei stated, frustration barely showing in her features. "I am not a child any longer, I can handle anything you must say to me." 

"Rei, it's Kensuke …" Misato said barely above a whisper. 

Rei, not catching the angst in the Major's voice, let her face brighten slightly at the mention of her boyfriend's name, "Has he done something to find himself in trouble again? Perhaps I should take Dr. Akagi and your advice on putting him on a dog leash." 

"Rei, this isn't going to be easy to say," Misato took a deep breath. 

"Why?" Rei asked, tilting her head in innocent curiosity. 

Misato put her face in her hands and with a muffled voice spoke, "You're not making this any easier, Rei." 

Misato turned to the girl and took one of her hands in both of her hands, "Rei there was an … an accident, during a battle a few hours ago." Misato explained, glancing away not wanting to see the reaction of what she would say next. "Kensuke … somehow or another found himself mistakenly on the battlefield …" 

"He is alright?" Rei asked, her already pale face almost going transparent. 

"I'm sorry, Rei," Misato gulped, "Kensuke was … he was killed." 

Rei gave a small smile, "Major, your attempts of humor are actually better when you are under the influence of alcohol." 

Misato blinked in surprise, but couldn't look the girl in the face. "Major, you're trying to tell a joke … right?" Rei asked, feeling her chest tighten suddenly. "Right?" 

"I'm so sorry, S-01 grabbed whatever it could, and Kensuke was unconscious in his overturned jeep, we don't know if he died from the crash or … being crushed by S-01," Misato forced out, followed by a sob. 

"Pilot Ikari … he didn't know what he was doing …" Rei managed to say through a suddenly tightened throat, "His Eva went berserk, right?" 

"We … we don't know yet," Misato replied, still not able to look her in the face. 

"You must know, you were monitoring the battle, were you not?" Rei asked, looking away from the Major, "Ikari would not harm anyone, let alone Kensuke, perhaps you are wrong, perhaps it was just a similar jeep, have you seen the body?" 

"We're … we're still trying to remove the vehicle from the Archangel's skull, we haven't gotten it out far enough to see any body, but … the license on the jeep's remains match's Kensuke's," Misato explained. 

"Then he could be just hurt," Rei said hopefully, "He may not be in there, he may be ok, maybe he's just hurt, maybe … maybe …" the albino girl suddenly rolled to her side with her back to Misato, "I do not feel well, please go. Let me know when you find Kensuke." 

"O … ok, Rei, I'll … I'll come back when we find something," Misato said softly, before walking out of the room, before leaning against the door, "Oh God …What's happened to you, Shinji-kun …" 

---- 

The door to the solitary cell screeched loudly as it swung open. "Hey, Baka, you awake?" Asuka asked, hitting the light switch. 

Her sea blue eyes scanned the small cell, and finally found Shinji with his back to her, standing before the sink. "That's a step up, not curled in the fetal position I see?" 

"I'm not in the mood, Asuka," Shinji snapped with a slightly trembling voice. 

Asuka sighed before walking to his side, to see him rubbing his hands raw under the running water, "those pesky dead skin follicles, so hard to get them all, huh?" 

"Leave me alone," Shinji snapped, glaring at the German for a moment, before going back to scrubbing. 

"Oh come off it, idiot, do you honestly blame yourself for what happened?" Asuka asked, resting her hands on her hips. 

"Whose fault was it then?" Shinji asked, turning fully to face her, making her step back from the intensity of his gaze, "Who grabbed Kensuke's jeep? Who drove it like a nail in that Archangel's skull? Oh wait … THAT WAS ME!" any more retorts were cut short as his jaw and Asuka's clenched fist met. 

"Kensuke knew what he was risking being out there. It was his fault for having his baka ass out there in the first place," Asuka growled, glaring down at the stunned teenager. "Oh and don't forget Dr. Akagi and Misato and all their greatness thinking that just because your new Eva is damn near a god, they think you can just jump out there and control it perfectly without that much power effecting you? Tell me that's wrong and sure, I'll drop all the blame on you, but I believe I'm right on that. So am I right or am I wrong about you growing a spine?" 

"I lost control, Asuka," Shinji said barely above a whisper. 

"Oh yeah, Berserker Ikari, how many times have you and the old 01 gone nuts?" Asuka shot right back. 

"This time was different then before," Shinji forced out, "This time I was aware of everything. I recognized the jeep I picked up, I couldn't really place it, but I knew I knew it. But I didn't … I didn't care." 

"Mein Gott, stop being such a damn drama queen …" Asuka started, but stepped back as Shinji hopped to his feet, and glared at her. 

"You really don't get it, do you?" Shinji asked in an almost foreign voice. "I didn't care I knew who it was, hell, Asuka, maybe I did know it was Kensuke, all I cared about was one thing. I wanted to hurt the Archangel. I wanted to see it bleed, I wanted to watch it die… As slowly as possible." 

"Shinji …" Asuka gulped, her eyes widening in shock. 

Shinji sat down on his bed, "I don't like it anymore then you, but that's what happened." He then glanced up at the stunned girl, "I need you to do something for me." 

Asuka blushed a moment, but shook it off, barely forcing her usual superior expression. "Bout time you realized my greatness, what do you need?" 

"I'm afraid that won't be the last time I lose control," Shinji nodded, staring at the ground, "If I lose it again, Asuka, I want you to stop me, stop me before I hurt anyone else." 

"Ba-baka, are you nuts?" Asuka stuttered, her stuck-up mask shattering, "I wouldn't … I couldn't …" 

"You have to," Shinji asked, boldly looking up into her wide eyes. "You're right, Asuka, you're the best, you might be the only one who can take me down when I get like that. I know you can do this." 

"Shinji … I … I …" Asuka stuttered, shaking her head in shock. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Ritsuko said stepping into the cell. "You're not going to be brought up on charges, Shinji, but S-01 will be locked down and you will be going through heavier tests and training. I had concerns when I learned of the new ratio you have with the Evangelion, but I assumed you had the natural skill to not be overwhelmed. It seems I overestimated you." 

Shinji nodded and Asuka seemed to take a relieved expression on her face. Whether she was relieved about Shinji not being brought up on charges, or the fact he wouldn't be able to go up in the Eva taking the chance of making Asuka live up to his request was anyone's guess. 

"Has … has anyone told Rei yet?" Shinji spoke up. 

"Yes, Major Katsuragi has informed her," Ritsuko said turning her back and walking out, "She said it seems she is fighting it with denial. I suggest you both change out of your plug suits, Misato's waiting for you outside." 

----

The funeral came three days later. Misato, Asuka and Shinji approached the main plaza of NERV HQ, where Shinji's funeral was held at two years prior. Misato patted Shinji's shoulder before the entered and joined the line leading to the closed casket of Kensuke Aida. 

When they approached the casket, the sight of the girl sitting beside it made a chill run down Shinji's spine. The Rei Shinji has gotten to know since his return had seemed more intoned to her emotions, while not understanding them or comprehending many of them, she was far from what she once was. But the girl that was sitting in the folding chair beside Kensuke's picture and casket was like a look in his more disturbing memory. 

This was more like the Rei he first met almost three years ago. Her red eyes were cold, and her face was void of all emotions.   

"Rei … I …" Shinji started, but the icy glare the girl gave him shut him up quickly.

"Don't," Rei said with no emotions in her voice, "Ikari, after Kensuke saved me from your father's advances toward me, his using me, he made an attempt to lighten the mood by saying your father couldn't be that bad because he produced you with your mother. I had agreed with that assumption." Rei stood up and finally showed some emotions in her eyes, hurt and anger, "Kensuke thought of you as a brother. I thought of you as a brother. What is the term, Ikari? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree? You have proven that true. You and Commander Ikari are monsters and deserve the worst kind of punishment."  

"Why that little …" Asuka growled, but was held back by Misato. 

"She's right, Asuka," Shinji said sadly, glancing back at his roommates, then turned back to the pilot of Unit 00. "Rei, I am sorry for what happened, I did care for Kensuke too, he was my best friend, you have to believe that if I could I would go back in time and stop that from happening. I just hope someday you can forgive me."

Rei nodded, "I believe you would do this if you could, Ikari. But you will never have my forgiveness. Never." 

 "I … I can accept that," Shinji said turning and walking toward the exit. 

Misato gave a bow before leading the seething Asuka to where Shinji was stopped at the exit. She shivered slightly when she saw what had stopped him. 

"You work was commendable," Commander Ikari said to his son, "control will come in time. My hope in you becoming as you should has been increased, son." 

Asuka glanced from the emotionless commander to the downcast Shinji, and she literally felt her temper snap, "Now listen here, you Angeber*! He's been through enough without you making him feel like a grade an ass, you're just a Kotzbrocken**!!"

(* blowhard, **son of a bitch) 

"I take offence, Captain Sohryu," Gendo said turning his gaze to the German teenager, "I am not in anyway a blowhard. Unless you would like Pilot Ikari to take your position and responsibilities as a Captain in the NERV command tree I suggest you stand down and learn to watch your tongue." 

Gendo's eyes twinkled as Asuka seemed to ponder this for a moment, and then refused to avert her gaze at all. 'So the rumors of her fondness for my son is true?' Gendo thought returning the girl's glare. 'So much for believing she was broken by Shinji's passing, if he hadn't have returned she could have been perfect, but it is not too late yet.' Gendo then gave one of his rare smiles, "You're spirit is strong, Captain Sohryu," Gendo said surprising the three roommates, "I respect that. Good day, Captain, Major. Shinji." He said nodding to the three and entering the plaza.

"Strong spirits are made to be broken," Gendo whispered to himself as he watched the three exit, "And I do enjoy that, and no point in making me a liar to my son." 

--- 

The next Saturday morning, Shinji's mood has improved slightly but was still quite depressed about it. Luckily his roommates were as lazy as ever leaving him with plenty to do to keep his mind off Kensuke's death. 

Shinji was relieved when Touji and Hikari weren't angry with him, Touji saying that he knows first hands how out of control those overgrown sardine-cans could be and his girlfriend agreeing. 

"Breakfast is … wow …" Shinji said, spinning around and almost dropping the skillet of eggs on seeing Asuka. 

The redhead had her hair braided behind her and she was wearing an almost identical uniform as Misato's only more red-based in color and her skirt was a tad slightly higher showing a bit more of her thighs. 

"What, Baka?" Asuka asked, sitting down at the table, "never seen a girl in uniform before?" She then stopped and gave him a death glare, "you had better not have had any Hentai thoughts just then, or you'll regret it." 

"What's the occasion?" Shinji asked, avoiding the accusation and turning to hide the sudden blush. 

"Oh, got a meeting with the Commander," Asuka rolled her eyes, "I haven't done anything wrong, so hopefully I'll get another promotion!" the girl suddenly got a mix evil and dreamy look on her face, "Oh if I make Major it would burn Misato's ass so much!" 

"What time's your meeting?" Shinji asked, taking a bite from his eggs. 

"Nine," Asuka mumbled through her mouthful.

"That's a bit early, isn't it?" Shinji asked, finishing his plate, "weekend crew's mostly skeleton till at least ten or eleven." 

"Probably just wants to get it done and over with," Asuka shrugged, dropping her fork loudly on her plate. "Well I'm done, I've better hurry get to base!" she announced heading toward the door. 

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Shinji said suddenly, jumping to his feet. He blushed scarlet when Asuka gave him a strange look, "I thought I'd hit the gym while it isn't crowded, that's all."  

"Well then, Baka, get a move on," Asuka ordered, placing her hands on her hips, "I'm not going to be late." 

---- 

Asuka stood before the door to Commander Ikari's office, and took a deep breath to steel her nerves, before she knocked. The door opened and she walked in slowly all the way to the Commander's desk, "You asked to meet with me, Sir?" Asuka asked, holding her head up high, her eyes not missing the fact that this was the first time she was alone with the Commander in his office. This did not help her nerves at all. 

"Yes, Captain, I did," Gendo asked gazing at the young woman. He gazed up and down her before continuing. "I have noticed you have become closer with my son since his literal return from the dead. He hasn't acted … suspiciously, has he?" 

"No, not at all," Asuka said firmly, as Gendo walked around the desk. 

"I'm glad to hear that," Gendo said unconvincingly, "please have a seat," he said leading the girl toward a pair of side-by-side cushioned chairs. 

 Asuka stared at the chairs before shrugging and sitting down beside the Commander, "I'm glad to have him back, not that I missed him or anything, but he is the second best Eva … Commander?" she asked quietly when she felt a hand on her knee. 

"You enjoy your job, don't you, Ms. Sohryu?" Gendo said in a voice that made Asuka's skin crawl. 

"Yes …" Asuka said unsurely. 

"Do you know why you received your promotion, my dear?" Gendo asked, giving the girl an evil smile. 

"My skills as an Eva Pilot?" Asuka gulped, feeling somewhat paralyzed under his gaze. 

"Wrong, your skills as an Eva are ranked third compared to the four current Evangelion Pilots. Ikari taking top and Ayanami following close behind him, you are several points below Ayanami," Gendo explained coldly, enjoying the emotional flood in the girl's eyes. "So you see, you becoming Captain over Ayanami was a personal favor from me." 

"W-What?" Asuka asked, standing to her feet, and moving quickly toward the door. "I don't know what you're playing at, but …" she was cut off when Gendo grabbed her arm and slammed her back against the glass window overlooking the Eva cages. 

"I believe you should repay me for the favor," Gendo said, pinning the now thoroughly frightened girl against the glass. Not noticing the glowing eyes of S-01 gazing up at the office window.  

---- 

Shinji sat on the bench in the barely populated gym lifting the dumbbell slowly, when he suddenly jumped throwing the dumbbell across the gym, "HE'S DOING WHAT?!?" 

Shinji ignored the stares, "No don't do anything, I'm on my way there now!" he then turned to one of the stunned NERV employees. "You, call security, have them go to Commander Ikari's office, NOW!"

"Wha?" 

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! DO IT!!" Shinji yelled, before dashing out of the gym as fast as he could. 

Shinji ran straight to the office and kicked at the solid door several times, but it wouldn't budge, and hearing Asuka's screams on the other side didn't help matters. He then glanced in the directions of the cages frantically. "Help me!" he begged. A moment later a loud crash came from the other side of the door. Shinji stepped aside as Unit S-01's hand shattered both wall and door, giving Shinji access to the office. 

Shinji climbed through the rubble and what he saw in the room made his vision go as red as Asuka's plug suit. Asuka laid on the floor, her top torn open and her skirt pulled up, with Shinji's father on top of her. "Get. Off. Her." Shinji growled through clenched teeth as he stomped toward the surprised Gendo and terrified Asuka. "Get. Off. Her. Now!" 

Shinji pulled the man up off the ground, and said a silent thank you to every known deity to see he had his pants still fully on. "You're mine you sick bastard," Shinji said, picking him up off the ground and slamming him on and then on through his desk.  

Asuka curled in the fetal position on the floor while Shinji pinned his father to the ground and began pounding his face with every ounce of strength he had. By the time security arrived Gendo was a bloody pulp. 

"What's going on here, Shinji? Asuka?" Misato asked as she glanced around the destroyed office. 

"Commander Ikari tried to r … attack Asuka, Misato," Shinji said, pulling the barely conscious Gendo off the ground, "Check the memory recorder of S-01 for evidence." 

Misato glanced at the trembling Asuka, then turned to the security personnel she brought with her, "Take him away, lock him up until further investigation." 

Gendo was in no condition to complain as cuffs were slapped on his wrists and was led out of the office. Misato felt some sense of finality at see him hauled off, before remembering the situation and turning to her other female roommate. "Asuka are you …" she started but gave a small sympathetic smile at the scene before her. 

Asuka was wrapped up in Shinji's arms, trying desperately to hide the fact she was crying, while Shinji just held her and stroked her back. "Shhh, it's over, Asuka, he isn't going to hurt you, I won't let him hurt you, it's over …" he cooed over and over, as her shoulders trembled in sobs. 

"Shinji, I'll leave you two alone. When she's calmed enough, help her to the medical wing, then report to my office," Misato said gently, "I think we need a talk." 

To Be Continued … 


	9. Chapter 0:9

Chapter 0:9 

Rise of the Archangel of Death

"And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth."  

- Book of Revelations Chapter 6 Verse 8 

Shinji walked into Misato's office and silently moved to sit across from her at her desk. "How's our girl?" Misato asked, turning to her roommate. 

"She's still a bit shook up, but she's seems like she'll be ok," Shinji said absentmindedly rubbing his knuckle, "We got there in time to stop him from doing anything … permanent." 

"Ok, Shinji, out with it, you've been hiding something since you returned, who is 'we'?" Misato asked in her commanding tone, "You know more then you letting on, so spit it out, Shinji. If I can help it, it won't leave this room, so please, talk to me." 

"S-01," Shinji nodded unsurely, "I can't explain it. She doesn't remember what happened or why we are connected either." 

"She?" 

"My Evangelion is a female, quite flirty too." Shinji blushed slightly, before shaking it off, "That's how I knew Asuka was being attacked. She had an open view to the Commander's office."   

"So … your Eva warned you," Misato nodded, eyeing Shinji strangely. 

"I know it sounds insane, but can you come up with a better explanation?" Shinji sighed, sitting back against the cushioned chair, "I should be as freaked as you look, Misato, but I trust her." 

 "I guess I should be surprised," Misato blinked before giving a small smile, "but I'm kind of not. I would have been surprised if I hadn't seen Unit 01 move on its own and save you from falling debris." 

"So you don't think I'm insane?" Shinji asked hopefully. 

"Insane?" Misato grinned, "Sweetie, there isn't a sane soul working in this damn place!" 

A beep came from Misato desk drawing both their attention, "Katsuragi here." 

"Misato, just finished checking over Asuka," Ritsuko's voice stated. 

"Is she ok?" Shinji asked nervously. 

"She seems like she's ok, and anxious to go home," Ritsuko replied, "She's even asking for you, Shinji. You can come and walk her home, but keep a close watch on her. And Misato, Vice-Commander Fuyutski wants to speak to you ASAP."

"Right, Shinji's on his way to pick up Asuka, and tell the Vice-Commander I'm on my way." Misato said before cutting off the comlink. The dark-haired woman then glanced at Shinji suggestively, "Well, what are you waiting for, Mr. Knight in Shining Living Armor, go get your damsel in distress."      

Shinji shook his head, "You never change, Misato," He said before exiting the office. 

---- 

Shinji walked with Ritsuko toward a private room in the medical wing of NERV Headquarters, "Now she may be a bit withdrawn and depressed for a while, that usually comes with her situation, but I know you and Misato both will be there for her and she should be back to normal in no time." 

"Thanks, Ritsuko, I'll be sure to be there for her when she needs me," he said then blushed crimson, "I mean as a friend and all and …" 

"I understand, Shinji," Ritsuko chuckled, "Now here we are, you can go on in, she's already dressed and waiting."

Shinji nodded and entered the room, a moment later felt intense pain flood his body and he dropped to the ground gripping his crotch. "Oh shit …"  

"Oh shit is right, Baka, you … you BAKA!" The redheaded German screamed, kicking him again, "I didn't need the Invincible, Unkillable Shinji to come to my rescue, I had the bastard right where I wanted him and was about to kick his own ass when you and that stupid shit-can of yours busted in! I didn't and I don't need you, if you ever try to save me again, so help me I'll tear your balls off and shove them down you goddamn throat!" 

Shinji was in too much pain to form a coherent response and just rolled on the ground, curled in a ball, and moaning in pain, "Oh get over yourself, Baka, its not like its big enough to really be hurt. Now get your sorry butt up and so we can get out of here." 

Asuka pulled him off the ground and drug him out of the hospital wing. 

--- 

Gendo awoke in a holding cell in the heart of Nerve Headquarters. 

"It took you long enough," a voice from the shadow said, as the injured man sat up slowly.

"Do forgive me, I'm not as perfect as an Archangel," Gendo said as a man stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a red and black three-piece suit and tie, and dark sunglasses, and his jet-black hair was slicked back and he had a dark trimmed goatee. 

"It doesn't matter, everything is still on schedule," the man smirked. 

"Are the Angels finally back on schedule?" Gendo asked. 

"Indeed," the man replied, "Arael should begin his attack in three days." The man's smirk faded, "We did our part, do you believe the Thirteenth Archangel will be controllable now?" 

"When the girl falls, his rage will be easily released and I'm sure you know how to control rage, Lucifer," Gendo stated.

"I put my faith in you humans one time before, and you failed me then," the dark lord stated with narrowed eyes, "The power of death must be mine."

"You're both fools," Kaworu said, approaching the cell. 

"Tabris! It has been a long time, old friend," Lucifer smiled, "I see you left the choir too." 

"You won't win, you can't win," Kaworu said, his red eyes glaring at the two. 

"I will win!" Lucifer barked, "We've already done enough to break the boy down, and your friend will finish the process."

"You've only sealed your own tomb," Kaworu smirked, "You underestimate the power of the human spirit." 

"Have I?" Lucifer questioned, "Look at you, striking down at these mud-balls, and knowing what your brother Arael is going to do, and you say I underestimate their power? I don't underestimate it. I plan to use it!" 

"It certainly helped last time, didn't it LITTLE brother," Kaworu said turning his back, "Do what you will, but don't say I didn't warn you." 

"You know you're going to die, don't you?" Lucifer asked knowingly. 

"I will do what I am meant to do," Kaworu said looking back over his shoulder before leaving. 

"So how much longer til Instrumentality and I will be with my Yui again?" Gendo asked glancing back where Lucifer stood, only to find himself alone again, "Damn Angels." 

---- 

"Finally," Asuka said grumpily as they entered the apartment, "I'm going to bed, Baka, don't worry about my dinner, I'm not hungry. Night!" she snapped quickly and stomped toward her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. 

"Night then …" Shinji said, his voice still a bit higher then usual. 

Asuka entered her room, and as soon as the door slammed, she immediately pressed her back to it and let her shoulders and neck go limp as she slid down to the floor, releasing the tears she'd been holding back since the hospital wing. "Damn it …" She cursed as she clenched her fists.  

"I'm home!" came Misato's cheerful voice from the other side of the thin walls. 

"She seems happy," Asuka whispered as she listened. Silently praying the bastard that attacked her didn't get away like he did with trying to attack Rei a year earlier. 

"Coming home drunk, that's a new one," Asuka heard Shinji tease, and couldn't help but chuckle. 

"I am not drunk thank you, Pilot Ikari," Misato said in a mock commanding tone. "You should speak to the new Commander of NERV with more respect then that, Pilot!" 

"WHAT?!?" Asuka and Shinji cried in unison, before Shinji continued, "Commander? What about Mr. Fuyutsuki? Isn't he next in line, and what about father, even after that, I mean … why?" 

"What, Shinji?" Misato said in an almost hurt voice, "Don't believe I'd make a good commander?" 

"N-No, it's not that …r-really! It's just … just …" Shinji shook his head, "What the hell's going on?"

"You're father isn't getting out of this one, Shinji, Ritsuko said your 'girlfriend' sent that video evidence straight to every monitor in every United Nations building in the world." Misato said, making Asuka pale at the 'girlfriend' comment, "He's up the river without a paddle, boat, or lifejacket, and Rei and me both are going to press charges too. He's done, and as for why Fuyutsuki's not taking the command position. He don't want it, and said I was his choice for Commander on a trial period." 

"Congratulations, Commander Katsuragi," Shinji mocked saluted. 

"And my first act as Commander, I shall prepare a celebration feast personally!" Misato chimed. 

Shinji jumped up and Asuka swung open her door to glare at and they both screamed in unison: "NO!"  

"Oh … O-ok …" Misato responded sheepishly while blushing more then a bit.

--- 

Three days passed, and Asuka seemed to recover quickly, though Misato and Shinji could both see in her eyes she still had a way to go even if she didn't admit to it. 

Misato stood in the command center watching Maya nervously doing her old job. The Pilots were currently finishing a synch test. "How are they doing?" Misato asked the acting field commander. 

"Rei and Kaworu are both tied at 79.83%." Maya informed looking at the monitors. "Shinji appears to be learning to fight the higher synch ratio and has dropped it down to 693.3%. He really is trying to learn to not over do it. As for Asuka … it took her fifteen minutes just to pass barrier and maxed out at 39.2%." 

"Considering what happened to her, are you surprised?" Misato asked sadly. 

"I'm surprised she passed barrier actually," Ritsuko spoke up. "She'd probably do better if she wasn't so stubborn and accepted help." 

"Commander, we have an Angel!" Aoba barked from his station as the alarm sounded. 

"An Angel?" Misato blinked, "Have they finally came back? Funny, after those Archangels, regular Angels don't seem so bad anymore." 

"What's its status?" Maya and Misato asked in unison. 

"Seems to be a flying type, it's appeared in orbit and hasn't moved since. Satellites picked it up," Aoba informed. 

"05 will be under repairs for another thirty minutes, and S-01 is still locked down. Rei, Asuka, this one's up to you! Insert Shinji in S-01 just in case." Maya ordered, as the plugs were lowered into the Evangelions. 

"Set the recorder for the 15th Angel Battle." Misato ordered and sat down in the command chair with a strange sense of dread growing inside her. 

--- 

"Target still outside firing range," Asuka heard Shigeru say over the Com system. 

"Oh hurry up, come here, you lazy Angel!" Asuka cursed as Unit 02 kept the long-range rifle on the distant speck of light in the sky. "Your laziness is getting on my nerves!"  

Suddenly a bright light shot from the angel and shined around Asuka's Evangelion and the surrounding area. "What the … AH!" Asuka gasped as sharp pain shot between her temples.

"The enemy's directional weapon?" Misato asked approaching Maya's side. 

"No, no thermal energy detected," Shigeru said scanning the light for energy. 

 "Abnormal patterns in Psychograph," Ritsuko said in her officially tone. "Mental contamination will start soon…"

Asuka gripped her head and began to scream as her Evangelion responded by firing the rifle randomly until it ran out of ammo. 

"Asuka retreat!" Misato ordered, but got no response. "How is she?" she asked turning to the command crew. 

"Situation critical!" one of the officers said nervously, "Mental contamination has passed borderline!" 

"WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING TO HER?" Shinji screamed, popping up on the screen. 

"Shinji, calm down!" Misato snapped, before turning back to the officers. 

Shinji tried to do as ordered but then Asuka began saying more then simple screams, "No! Stay out! Don't enter into me!"

"Asuka …" Shinji said through gritted teeth, and S-01's powered down fists clenched. 

 "Misato, after Father she can't handle this! Get her out!" Shinji yelled. 

"I KNOW!" Misato screamed in response. 

"It's … it's raping my mind!!" Asuka cried, and Shinji and the bridge crew could see her tear streaked face as she curled into a ball in the Entry Plug. 

"Misato, if you're not going to help her, I will!" Shinji stated in a tone of voice that would make his own father stand and listen. 

"You will not, you will remain where you are!" Misato replied. She then turned to Shigeru, "increase the restraints on S-01 and seal off the cage, lock down the Eva systems and increase pressure in the plug if you have too. If S-01 went berserk it would be worse then any Angel or Archangel!" 

"Eva is locked down with 4000 ton weights, all entries and exits to the cage is locked down," Shigeru yelled over Asuka's screams. "Shit, the Antimatter claws are activated, HE'S CUTTING HIMSELF OUT!" 

"Override his controls!" Misato barked. 

"Sir," Shigeru nodded, but a moment later, sat back. "Oh that's nice." 

"What?" Misato asked and saw the monitor, all readings were gone, and the screen only had the symbols 'iIii iiIi' filled the screens.     

Rei fired her rifle futilely at the distant Angel, but it was far out of range, when suddenly the elevator hatch Unit 00 was standing was split open by a glowing claw that shot up right beside the blue bio-machine's foot. Rei watched in awe as Unit S-01 with a mighty roar tore itself from the incredibly thick reinforced covers as if it was a paper wall.

The Super Evangelion let out a feral growl before spreading all six wings and rocketing into the air toward the bright light. 

Asuka cried out and her and her Evangelion both writhed around in pain as the Angel attacked her mind, She was so blinded from the pain she didn't feel the pair of hands grabbing under Unit 02's arms and lift it up off the ground, she had no idea what was going on until the Evangelion was thrown from the light and hit the unlit ground roughly.  

Asuka laid in her seat breathing roughly, before finally opening her eyes, and what she saw was worse then what the Angel was making her remember, "Oh no …" Unit S-01 gripped its own head, leaning forward, and its wings flared out as if it was in intense pain. "SHINJI!" Asuka called, gripping Unit 02's controls, but the Evangelion refused to function. "Get up, you stupid piece of scheißen! GET UP!!"

Inside the Entry Plug Shinji whole body was flexed outward, as his eyes were clamped shut and he bit his bottom lip to the point blood now flowed into the LCL. Suddenly the pain stopped, and his entire body relaxed as memories flooded his mind and the sound of his own heartbeat filled his ears. 

"I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu, charmed I'm sure."

Thump-thump

"This is Evangelion."

Thump-thump

"Don't leave me, Papa!"

Thump-thump 

"It … looks like it's been … dismantled …"

Thump-Thump

"I thought only Evangelions could fight Angels, Misato?" 

Thump-thump

"Just I feel like something bad is going to happen soon." 

Thump-thump

"Thanks for everything, Misato,"

Thump-thump

"My name cannot be pronounced by your mortal tongue, Pilot Ikari, but I believe I am known on your world as Lucifer."

Thump-thump

"Join me, and I will make it so you will never suffer loneliness again, my young friend,"

Thump-thump

"NO YOU BASTARD!! Let him go! He's a weakling! Fight someone who can fight back! LEAVE MY BAKA ALONE!!!"

Thump-thump

"No, please God, not Shinji too, please God no …"

Thump-thump

"You … M-Misato … and Rei … take care of … each other … and … p-please don't forget me..." 

Thump-thump

"Asuka, you're my best friend."

Shinji let out a loud scream as the memory of the intense pain returned to his mind. Then he remembered waking up, in a strange LCL filled tank. He remembered looking around, seeing two similar Evangelions, one heavily damaged and another being repaired. Then he saw a table, a boy strapped down. He was horribly mangled, but then … he saw his face. 

"Oh God …" Shinji gripped his face to the point his fingernails cut into his face. 

More memories returned. 

"Who are you?"

"I am … Shinji Ikari …" 

PAIN

"Wrong. Who are you?"

"I am … Shinji Ikari …"

PAIN

"Again, who are you? Answer right this time …"

Shinji's memories were interrupted by Misato's frantic voice, "Shinji! What's happening?"

Shinji glanced up with cold eyes, and all watching gasped as the Super Evangelion appeared to change shape. Its colors began to fade till it was entirely a pale white color, and its angelic wings shifted and changed till they were demonic bat-like wings.

"Shinji Ikari is dead." Shinji said in a cold voice as the Archangel alarm sounded in the Command Center.

To Be Continued … 


	10. Chapter 0:10

Chapter 0:10

Remember Who You Are 

Shinji glanced up with cold eyes, and all watching gasped as the Super Evangelion appeared to change shape. Its colors began to fade till it was entirely a pale white color, and its angelic wings shifted and changed till they were demonic bat-like wings.

"Shinji Ikari is dead." Shinji said in a cold voice as the Archangel alarm sounded in the Command Center.

(Memories are just where you laid them)

The pale Evangelion S-01 opened its mouth, baring sharp fangs before it let out an evil roar. It spread its six wings and took to the air, traveling up the beam of light as fast as it could. 

(Drag the waters 'till the depths give up their dead

What did you expect to find?)

"It … It can't be true …" Misato shook her head, angrily wiping away her tears. 

"I don't know how, but Shinji and his Eva both appear to be a two-part Archangel," Ritsuko stammered, not believing her eyes either. She then glanced up at Misato, "Commander Katsuragi, you do know the mission of NERV is to exterminate the threat of both the Angels and Archangels." 

Misato looked away from her crew, then back at the monitor showing the Evangelion flying toward the Angel. "Shinji …"

(Was there something you left behind?

Don't you remember anything I said when I said?)

S-01 passed into orbit toward the seemingly surprised Angel and before the bright winged object could react, the Evangelion sunk its claws into the invader. 

(Don't fall away, and leave me to myself

Don't fall away and leave love bleeding

In my hands, in my hands again)

The Command Center switched to satellite cameras and the sight in space made Maya grab the nearest trashcan and shove her face into it. 

Where the Angel once was there was only a large cloud of red. 

(Leave love bleeding 

In my hands, in my hands

Love lies bleeding)

"In-Incoming Archangel!" Shigeru stated, as the now coated in blood S-01 landed back where it took off. The demonic monster turned its glowing snake-like eyes on Rei's Unit 00, and with a voice not unlike his father's, Shinji softly spoke, "All Angels must be destroyed." 

S-01 stomped toward the Evangelion, when Unit 05 came from nowhere and tackled Shinji into a building. "Shinji, this isn't you, don't let him manipulate you!" Kaworu shouted desperately, "Remember who you are!" 

(Oh hold me now I feel contagious)

"Angels must all be destroyed," Shinji growled, making S-01 claw the smiling Unit 05's face.

"You are Shinji Ikari, Pilot of Unit 01 and S-01," Kaworu shouted, turning back to try to restrain the Super Evangelion. "You live with Misato Katsuragi and Asuka Langley Sohryu, you hate fighting, Remember who you are! Remember!"  

(Am I the only place that you've left to go?)

S-01 let out a feral growl as it gripped Kaworu's Evangelion's shoulders painfully. "I know who I am," Shinji said with a dark smile, "I am Death." With that pale Evangelion tore Unit 01 down the middle as if it was a paper doll. 

"Plug status green, Unit 05's Pilot's ok … thank God …" Shigeru sighed, as they watched the nightmare on the monitors, none noticing the alarm of an escape in the holding brig. 

S-01 turned back to its original target, when two red armored arms grabbed under his arms and on across its shoulders in a shoulder lock. 

(She cries her life is like

Some movie black and white)

S-01 grabbed an arm and flipped Unit 02 over its shoulder and slammed its back into a building. Before Asuka could react, Shinji had S-01's glowing claws rapped around Unit 02's neck, making the armor slowly bubble. 

Asuka fought for breath as she looked down into the Super Evangelion's glowing eyes. What Shinji had told her before quickly came back to her mind. "If I lose it again, Asuka, I want you to stop me, stop me before I hurt anyone else." 

(Dead actors faking lines)

"Shinji, stop it," Asuka coughed out, remember what Kaworu appeared to be doing, "You going to take the easy way out like this? Lazy Baka." 

(Over and over and over again she cries

Don't fall away, and leave me to myself

Don't fall away, and leave love bleeding

In my hands, in my hands again

Leave love bleeding

In my hands, in my hands

Love lies bleeding)

"You're right, you're not Shinji," Asuka hissed, as the Super Evangelion's grip loosened slightly, "My Baka is a lot of things, but he's not a quitter, He's so stupid he can't even die right, no matter what he keeps coming back, if you are Death you probably have as much a headache from him as I always had!"  

(And I wanted)

"My loser would fight futilely to best me, never would but he never stopped, and that kept me from stopping," Asuka said fiercely, not paying attention to the tears that were leaking from her eyes into the LCL as Unit 02 brought its hand up to cup the side of the raging S-01's face. The Super Evangelion's grip loosened some more and it appeared to be trembling.  

(You turned away)

"This is pathetic," Asuka tried to growl but it came out more as a mumble. And went on to whisper sadly, "I want my Shinji back, who else is going to put up with me?" 

"Asuka?" Shinji's tumbling voice sounded, and Unit S-01 began to revert to its original state before collapsing into Unit 02's arms. 

"Welcome back, Idiot," Asuka smiled relaxing in the seat, feeling the feedback from the trembling Evangelion clutching to her Eva's chest.  

Meanwhile, Rei watched with quiet discontent at the scene, when a pirate broadcast broke in on her communications channel. She gasped as her former Commander's face appeared before her. "Here is your chance to make him pay for Kensuke, Rei." 

(You don't remember)

"What?" Rei blinked, the temptation growing. Shinji was helpless, and Asuka was pinned down by the larger Eva to do anything to save him. 

"You will be a hero, he's a monster impersonating your old friend," Gendo explained, glancing over his shoulder every so often. "Do what you feel you should."

Rei watched the scene for a few more seconds, before a dark smile crossed her lips.

(But I do) 

Asuka's eyes snapped open when she felt their Evas jerk. She looked up and saw Unit 00's hand ripping into the prone back of Unit S-01. "REI, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?" Asuka shouted. 

"My job," she stated emotionlessly as she pulled back with S-01's Entry Plug in her hand. 

(You never even tried)

"Rei, stop it!" Asuka yelled, trying to stand up, but between S-01 and 00's foot on its back, Asuka was pinned down. The flustered German turned to her communications terminal, "Misato, this is Shinji! Make her stop!" 

"It was a trick, Asuka," Misato said with a trembling voice, "He's probably trying to trick you now. We were foolish to think he could come back from what happened." Asuka's lungs and heart felt as if they were standing still before Misato spoke again, "Our job, Captain Sohryu is to stop all Angels and Archangels from endangering human life and property. Pilot Ayanami, finish the Archangel." 

(Don't fall away and leave me to myself

Don't fall away and leave love bleeding

In my hands, in my hands again)

Asuka's eyes widened in terror as the blue fist slowly increased pressure on the Entry Plug it was grasping. "No, not again, please not again …" Asuka prayed, unable close or take her eyes off the plug that was now starting to leak LCL through the Evangelion's fingers. 

(Leave love bleeding

In my hands, in my hands) 

Rei tried to finish it, but for some reason couldn't bring herself to completely crush the already crumpled Plug, "I'm sorry, Kensuke …" She said before dropping the Plug to the ground with a loud thud of metal hitting asphalt. 

(Leave love bleeding …) 

--- 

Asuka climbed out of her plug after it was finally ejected from Unit 02 and immediately shot toward where Rei was reporting to Misato. The blue-haired girl barely had time to glance Asuka's way before her jaw met Asuka's gloved fist. "ASUKA!" Misato gasped in scolding voice.

"Shut it, Bitch, you're next!" Asuka growled, glancing up at Misato, before punching at Rei again. 

Asuka gasped as Rei caught her fist in her hand, then whipped her to the ground. And whatever look Rei expected to see on Asuka's face, her expression was far from it. Tears were threatening her eyes, her skin was pale, and her overall features shown nothing angst and anger. "Happy now?" Asuka snapped, taking the Rei by surprise. "You have your revenge! Shinji took your Kensuke, so now you took my Shinji, do you feel better? Do you think Kensuke is cheering about you doing this from wherever he is now?"  

"I … I …" Rei stammered, not sure what to say. 

"You … you … what? Answer the question you heartless doll!" Asuka growled climbing back to her feet.

"Asuka, the Archangel wasn't killed, badly injured but its alive," Misato stated, looking directly at the angered German. 

"Misato! HE'S Shinji, not an Archangel! I know its really him, YOU know its really him, we've lived together since he came back, and you still say you don't believe that he's really our Shinji?" Asuka asked, gripping Misato's collar. 

"I believed it was really Shinji too, but all scans …" Misato started, but the punch to the gut silenced her. 

"Screw the scans, look into his eyes and tell me that's not him!" Asuka growled, as Misato signaled the security to back off. "You listened to him play his cello with me, as only Shinji could. You ate the food he cooked for us with me, and only Shinji could cook that good. They can't copy that much, no one can, it has to be him!" 

"The Archangel has been moved to an undisclosed area of Central Dogma for observation, study and questioning," Misato said in a commanding voice. "Only authorized personnel are allowed access to him. That excludes the both of you. Excellent work in the battle." With that Misato started off. 

"I'm moving out, Misato," Asuka stated coldly, feeling a faint sense of satisfaction when Misato stopped moving for a moment. 

"As you wish, Asuka," Misato said softly, then started walking quickly back to the base. 

--- 

"…Yet another unfamiliar ceiling …" Shinji groaned as he opened his eyes to a brightly lit ceiling. 

He flexed his arms but they wouldn't budge, he looked down to find his waist, wrists and ankles strapped to the table with steel bands. "Um … this is new …" 

"Thought you had me, didn't you, son?" 

Shinji glanced to his left to see his father in civilian clothing stepping toward him, "Hello, Father."

"A great movie character once said, if you strike me down I will only become stronger," Gendo said with a smile, "As you can see … that is a fact." 

"I wanted to thank you," Gendo said standing beside his tied down son, "I wanted to thank you for making my work that much easier. I no longer have to worry with NERV officials learning of my … extra activities. Now I am … well for lack of a better word … free. And it's all thanks to you." 

"You wanted me to get angry enough to beat you up," Shinji said his eyes lighting up in realization, "You wanted me to catch you attacking Asuka, it was all planned out!" 

"You've your mother's intelligence, impressive," Gendo lightly slapped the teen's cheek, "You were just as predictable as your creator said you would be." 

Shinji looked away, "Oh I see, you finally remember what you are huh?" Gendo laughed, "Like the new Archangel body, son?" 

"I'm not an Archangel … I'm not!" Shinji shook his head. 

"You're right," Gendo turned his back, "You're just a cheap copy of an Archangel and a human, nothing more, nothing less." 

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've work to do away from NERV headquarters," Gendo walked toward the door, "Enjoy your stay." 

A moment later the door and security cameras beeped back on and his father had vanished. 

Shinji sighed and looked back at the ceiling, "… At least it's a nice ceiling …"  

--- 

"Thanks for helping on such short notice, Hikari, I hope I'm not intruding," Asuka said as the girls continued carrying boxes into Hikari's second floor guest room. 

"You're always welcome here, Asuka," Hikari replied, sitting a box down, "you sure you won't tell me why you suddenly don't want to even hear the 'M' word?" 

"You don't have to keep from saying the bitch's name, I know who you're talking about anyway," Asuka glared, "but I don't think I'm even allowed to tell you what happened."  

"If you say so, Asuka-chan," Hikari shook her head, "Listen, here's the number where I'll be at, if you need me call me. If my parents call I'm in the shower or already asleep ok? They shouldn't be back till Monday so it shouldn't be a problem." 

"Hey, isn't this the Stooge's number?" Asuka grinned at her best friend who turned a bright shade of red. 

"Yeah, so? He is my boyfriend, and his best friend was killed in an accident not too long ago," Hikari replied hastily, "There won't be any sexual activity whatsoever, I'm just going to go be with him."

"Ahuh, sure, make sure to use protection," Asuka winked, before Hikari grabbed a random shirt from one of Asuka's boxes and threw it in her face. 

"Whatever, I'm off, night Asuka!" Hikari said, exiting quickly.  

Asuka chuckled pulling the shirt off her face, but her color faded when she noticed which shirt it was. Asuka held the button up shirt in both her trembling hands. "It's just not fair …"

Thump-thump-thump 

She had him back, he had came back to her. And now they took him away again. This time there was little or no chance to get him back. 

Thump-thump-thump 

"What the hell is that?" Asuka asked glancing up and rubbing the tears from her eyes. It was coming from the balcony door, which was covered with a blind. 

Thump-thump-thump 

Asuka walked foreword and slowly opened the blind and jumped back when she saw what was making the noise. 

"Shinji! You escaped!" She chimed, as she threw opened the door and ran out to the crouching Unit S-01. 

She then watched as it leaned further forward and the Entry Plug rose from the seemingly repaired damaged back. But when the plug opened, an eerie feeling washed over Asuka, and she stood frozen on the spot. The Entry Plug was completely empty. 

"Is this some kind of joke?" Asuka stuttered, backing away from the towering behemoth.

The Eva was silent for a moment and then …

"Help … Shinji …" The Eva growled, causing Asuka's eyes to widen as far as they could go. 

To Be Continued …

Next Chapter: The Rescue   

The Song in the first scene is Hemorrhage (In My Hands) by Fuel  


	11. Chapter 0:11

**Chapter 0:11 On The Run**

"Ok, help me to understand this," Misato asked, rubbing her face. "How do you LOSE an Evangelion almost twice the size of a standard Eva?"

"It was launched by the Fifth Child with apparently no pilot," Ritsuko stated, "How it was able to operate with an empty Entry Plug in it is beyond me."

"Where's Kaworu now?" Misato asked, sitting back down at her desk.

"We have him in lock up," Ritsuko informed.

"Is he saying WHY he did that?" Misato asked rubbing her temples as her headache grew.

"All he said was it was what he was meant to do, and we would understand in a short time."

"I'm going to talk to him," Misato said standing up, "Keep the Evas on Standby."

Misato made it down to the holding level, and walked up to Kaworu's cell. "Hello, Kaworu," Misato said approaching the silver-haired boy.

"Greetings, Commander, how are you today?" Kaworu greeted as if they were anywhere but separated by steel bars.

"I'll get straight to it, what did you do with Eva S-01 today?" Misato asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You know, you are no different then the previous commander, hypocritical and self-serving," Kaworu stated, glancing up at the shocked Misato's eyes. "I know, Misato, I know you hate anything to do with Angels, I know that you are so blinded by that anger and hatred that you turned on the boy whom you said you thought of as your own son mere hours ago without looking at all angles and possibilities."

"You don't know …"

"I know more about the Angels then you think," Kaworu smiled slightly, "A lot more then you think. And you know what? The Angels have been holding back because of our caring for human beings. But the Archangels, they're different. And no matter what weapons, how many Evangelions, if they attack in force you **will **all be destroyed. And your one hope to stand up against them you just basically threw away because of a misconception and lack of trust."

"You're not making any sense, Kaworu …" Misato stated, shifting to her 'command mode'.

"Am I not?" Kaworu laughed, "Just hope Asuka can do what she is meant to. I've done my job; it's up to her now."

Misato started to continue her questioning when the alarm sounded. She made it to the command bridge in record time and asked Misato what the situation was.

"It's back." Ritsuko said, bring an image on the monitor. Unit S-01 was in the air and approaching rapidly.

A window popped up with Asuka's angry face, "Ok, Commander Katsuragi, you've got option A and option B. Option A is you let Shinji go. Option B is me and my friend here come in and take him."

"Asuka, bring the Eva down and let's talk about this rationally," Misato tried to reason.

"You had that chance, Katsuragi," Asuka hissed, "Shinji was ok. Who ordered Wondergirl to take him out, huh?"

"We can't let him go, at least until we're sure he's no harm to anyone around him," Misato stated, holding a steel resolve.

"Option B it is then."

Unit S-01 let out a monstrous roar before dive-bombing down on the pyramid-shaped fortress. The Super Evangelion's glowing claws cut through its armored sides and tore through the base with ease.

"The Eva is burrowing through the levels!" Maya gasped, watching her panel carefully.

"Get Unit 00 down there now," Misato shot, "But no lethal force… if we can help it …"

"You mean if Unit 00 can actually use lethal force against S-01." Ritsuko piped in seriously.

After several moments of digging, the Super-class Eva finally reached the lower detention levels. "Shinji's got to be around here somewhere…" Asuka mused as the Entry Plug rose from the back of the massive bio-machine. She quickly climbed out and dashed down the hall, looking in every window along the way.

Finally she came to a screeching halt. There he was. On the other side of a glass wall was Shinji bond to a metal table. 'Hang on, Shinji, I'll get you out …' Asuka thought as she fiddled with the electronic lock. Finally she got the cover off and began tweaking the wires waiting for the red light to change to green. After many tries the light changed to green and the door slid open. "Who's bad? I'm bad!" Asuka cheered herself before running in to where Shinji laid dazed.

"Mien Gott, what have they done to you, Baka?" Asuka asked working at his bindings as Shinji opened his cloudy eyes.

"Asuka? What are you doing here?" Shinji asked, in a slightly slurred voice. "I'm an Archangel, remember? I'm an enemy. I deserve …" Shinji's statement was cut off by Asuka's hand squeezing his neck.

"You listen, and you listen good, Baka," Asuka hissed, "I don't care what you say, I don't care what Misato says, I know you're my Shinji and anyone who says differently has a can of whoop ass with their name on it, that includes you, Baka-Shinji. Am I clear?"

"Crystal …" Shinji grunted, and gasped as his throat was freed from the girl's vice grip.

Asuka finally undid the last of his binding and helped him stand, his arm over her shoulder and totally dependent on her to stay veridical. "Mien Gott," Asuka gasped, fidgeting slightly, "I think this would have worked better when you were ninety pounds soaking wet!"

"I never weighed less then one fifteen thank you very much," Shinji breathed

Asuka half carried half drug Shinji the way she came and tugged him up toward the Eva's entry plug. She helped him into the makeshift rear seat she made before leaving Hikari's. "Hang on, we're going to get out of here," Asuka said softly before on impulse gave him a kiss on the cheek. She spun around and sat in the control chair. "Ok let's rock, girl."

S-01 shot into the air back the way it came, but came to a halt when large canon shot grazed its right shoulder. Asuka looked and saw Unit 00 standing beside the base holding a large canon.

"Pilot Sohryu, I must insist you surrender," Rei said in the same icily emotionless voice.

S-01's claws began to glow as it narrowed its yellow eyes on the blue Evangelion. "Do you believe you can stop me?" Asuka asked, gripping the controls tightly.

"I believe I can try," Rei returned.

"You tried to kill Shinji," Asuka growled, "Do you think I'd let you and those people I used to work for do the same thing?"

"I wished to, but I did not try or succeed in harming him seriously," Rei stated matter-of-factly, "I did not want to create a chain of events as you suggested after the battle. I did not want to harm you in my seeking of vengeance."

"Oh, I guess I should thank you then, Huh?" Asuka snorted, "I think I will, here's my thank you!" she bellowed, before the S-01 slashed Unit 00's canon and kicked the smaller Eva in the chest sending it flying backwards.

"Hang on, Shinji," Asuka said as the S-01 flapped its large wings and soared through the Geofront. "I'm taking you home."

-

"They … got away," Ritsuko said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Inform anyone who can help us," Misato said, her voice trembling somewhat, "Recover the S-01 and its pilots alive. No exceptions, both have to be alive and the Eva undamaged, understood?"

"Understood," the bridge crew all replied.

"Good, I'm … I'm going home for the evening. Call me if anything comes up." Misato said, walking out of the command center on somewhat shaky legs.

Misato drove home in silence, the event of the last few days echoing in her mind so that she surprised herself when she seemed to pull into her parking spot in front of her apartment almost on automatic pilot. She trudged up to the apartment and walked in gnawing on her lower lip.

It was so quiet. Unnervingly quiet.

She looked up as the refrigerator door opened and she saw Pen-Pen waddle toward her. Misato squatted down and held out her hand with a sad smile on her face.

Pen-Pen gave a soft 'wawk' and blinked a few times before turning his back on the woman and held his beak in the air, standing stock still.

"Pen-Pen …" Misato whispered, "I didn't have any choice, that … that wasn't Shinji …" She said looking away. She yelped when she felt a sharp pinch on her cheek. "Ow! Pen-Pen, what was that for?"

Pen-Pen only responded by squawking loudly and flapping its wings and moving in to peck at her some more. Misato quickly crawled backwards from the angry bird.

Misato stared in awe as the penguin puffed out his chest and narrowed his green eyes. It gave a low growl that grew into a squawk before turning and waddling back to his fridge.

Misato got up and with a sigh walked to her fridge and grabbed a can of beer. She popped the top and just before she gave it a swig a thought struck her mind.

'What if Asuka's right?' Misato thought suddenly and she tightened her grip on her can.

_And your one hope to stand up against them you just basically threw away because of a misconception and lack of trust._

Misato roared as she threw the can so hard against the far wall of the kitchen the can exploded, sending fizz and beer on the floor and walls. She threw open the refrigerator and grabbed a beer can in each hand, and turning at the waist to throw them at anything that caught her eyes.

Misato began gathering the bottles and cans in her arms and walked quickly to the sink. She grabbed a bottle by the neck and raised it over her head, slamming it in the sink shattering it then repeated again and again. She watched in almost awe as the yellowish fluid began to circle down the drain taking a few pieces of broken glass with it. She then began popping cans and letting the liquor join with the rest going down into oblivion.

As the last of the beer disappeared down the sink, Misato fell to her knees, holding herself up off the ground by one arm and pressed her free hand against her face as she began to sob.

"Misato …" An unsure voice called from the doorway.

She glanced up to see Rei standing there dressed in one of Kensuke's tee-shirts. "Rei?" Misato sniffled, glancing up at the albino girl.

"Misato …" Rei said, staring at the woman with an emotionless expression, but sadness showing in her crimson eyes. "I feel we've made a mistake …"

-

Kaworu sat back on his cot in his cell with his arms folded behind his head. "Brother, I know how you feel but perhaps it wouldn't hurt for us to aid them … this one time." He spoke, gazing out his window.

"Do you really believe Humanity can handle this fight without our aid?" he asked again, with a sad expression. "The Chosen will not be able to fight for a while," Kaworu continued, "With me locked up and the Second Child with him this will lead the First Child to face the Archangels alone. She'll be killed without aid."

The albino's eyes widened in shock. "What? Shinji's the first of three?"

"What are you talking about?"

Kaworu closed his eyes and a smile spread on his face, "Hello Doctor Akagi."

Doctor Akagi narrowed her eyes as she entered the boy's cell and sat down on his cot at his feet. "Who were you just now talking to?" She asked curiously.

"My brother." Kaworu stated truthfully.

"I wasn't aware you had a brother," Ritsuko stated, furrowing her brow.

"I had many brothers at one time, Doctor." Kaworu said, his eyes drooping sadly. "I am the youngest of seventeen siblings. All but one of my brothers gave their life during this war we're in. They sacrificed their lives for their cause."

"I was an only child myself," Ritsuko said, making conversation, "But Misato and Kaji fit the role of elder brother and sister. They can treat you mean sometimes but you love them anyway."

"We all got a long well actually." Kaworu stated, "I was kind of what Asuka would call the 'pack leader'."

"What do you know that we don't." Ritsuko spoke up. "What ARE you, Kaworu?"

"I am who I am," Kaworu stated, turning to gaze into Ritsuko's eyes, almost as he was peering into her soul.

"There are things out there, Ritsuko, that you and your science cannot explain, things that cannot be rationalized." Kaworu continued. "All you can do is have faith, have faith in your own skills and knowledge to be enough, have faith that your friends and allies will stand by your side through good and bad times. And you must believe and have faith that you can win. Without that, you have lost already." Kaworu looked away. "Shinji is not your enemy, but he needs help; help that you cannot provide."

"You know Shinji is on our side then?" Ritsuko asked.

"No, that's what is so amazing about the human being," Kaworu chuckled, "So damned unpredictable. I just have faith in him doing the right thing."

-

"Er wacht auf."

Shinji groaned as the soft hoarse voice spoke, fighting to open his eyes. "W-What happened?"

"Sophie, holen Asuka."

"Ja, Großmutter!"

"Hmmm is it so wrong to want to wake up under a familiar ceiling for a change …" Shinji sighed, as he opened his eyes slowly then looked at his bedside to see the most horrifying sight he has ever seen in his life.

Shinji was face to face with what for all he knew a living, breathing mummy. "WHAT THE?" He yelped, crawling away from the frightening creature.

Its face was tight and wrinkled, its eyes were sunk into its skull with pale blue pupils, its lips were drawn down making its upper lip pointed downward somewhat similar to a tortoise' beak, and its long silver hair was braided down its shoulders on its short not three-foot tall, loosely clothed body.

"Ruhe sich, Kind." The thing spoke in an almost growling voice.

"WHA?" Shinji cried out as the strange thing started walking toward him on his bed. The young Eva pilot's head snapped up suddenly at the sound of giggling from the doorway.

"You're as silly and cute as Asuka said you were," a young redheaded girl who looked a lot like Asuka said walking toward the bed. "I see you met Grandma."

"This thing's human?" Shinji gawked at the little old woman.

Shinji yelped when the little old woman's cane rapped his head, "Ich kann nicht japanischen, jungen Mann sprechen, aber ich kann es verstehen."

"Grandma says she may not speak Japanese, young man, but she does understand it." The girl said, winking at Shinji, "By the way, my name's Sophie, Sophie Langley Sohryu, the much better looking cousin to Asuka Langley Sohryu." She said imitating Asuka.

"You speak Japanese pretty well," Shinji choked, staring in to the girl's emerald eyes.

"I've got a _really_ skilled tongue, reizvoller Junge," the girl whispered huskily, before being rapped on the head by the old woman.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a familiar voice called from the door, and Shinji didn't know wither to be relieved or afraid when he saw Hurricane Asuka standing before his bed.

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: I'm really sorry for the long delay on this, I guess my Eva steam just ran out, but with my recent purchase of the Platinum DVDs of Eva I'm back in the game got this and a few more Eva plot bunnies playing out for a bit later. So those of you who are still with me or jumping on board, enjoy the ride.

Next chapter: Meet the Family


	12. Chapter 0:12

**_CHAPTER 0:12 _**

**_SEBASTIAN STRIKES!_**

Shinji could do nothing but blink at the closed door. One minute he was talking to a rather friendly clone of Asuka and what looked like an animated mummified Yoda. And then Asuka came barging in and dragged them out, closing the door behind them. Now the young Evangelion pilot sat in the bed listening to the German words muffled by the closed door.

"Asuka sounds upset …" Shinji said softly before a loud crash could be heard on the other side of the door.

A moment later the door swung open and Asuka walked in with a smirk on her lips. "About time you came out of it, you've been out for a week." She said with annoyance in her voice, but her blue eyes shined with relief. "Don't worry about my tramp of a cousin."

Shinji could only blink at the redhead. "After I retrieved you from the backstabbers in Tokyo-3 I brought you here to my Grandma's farm in Germany." Asuka explained, as she walked around to stand at his bedside, "Don't worry they won't find us here, I doubt they even know I know where it is. I hadn't been here since before … since I was little."

"You shouldn't have, Asuka," Shinji said lying back in bed.

"Oh don't go getting all modest on me now, Baka," Asuka smirked, flipping some of her long hair over her shoulder.

"No, it's not that," Shinji shook his head, "You lived for Eva, you always told me that, you told me being a pilot was your life. You helped an enemy escape, Asuka. I'm not worth that."

"Listen." Asuka hissed, turning her back on him. "I told you back at the stupid base that you're not an enemy. And I decide what's worth my time and what's not. Got it, Baka?"

"I'm sorry …"

"DON'T START THAT CRAP AGAIN!" Asuka yelled, turning back, her usually attractive face contorted in rage.

"I … I'm sorry …" Shinji gulped.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?" Asuka cried out in exasperation. "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, GOTT, IF THAT ISN'T THE TRUTH!"

"Well you don't have to be so hateful about it …" Shinji said with a slight pout.

Asuka gripped her hair and screamed, causing the much larger Shinji to try to crawl farther under the sheets. "YOU BAKA!"

"What I say?" Shinji whimpered under her murderous glare.

As quickly as the storm on Asuka's face came it slowly faded as she took a series of deep breaths. "OK, Look, Baka. You are the stupidest, often spineless but -once in a blue moon- bravest, most worthless fool I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Asuka growled softly, "But … you're my best friend, and I'm **not **going to lose you a second time. If that costs me Eva, then that costs me Eva. I'm ok with that."

"Asuka?" Shinji blinked completely at a lost for words.

"Go back to sleep and rest, Shinji," Asuka sighed, "I'm going to help the pervert with her chores." She said turning her back and leaving him alone in the room.

Shinji watched the closed door for several moments, before he reached up and pinched his cheek. "It's not a freaky dream? Wow."

-

It was sprinkling a cold rain over the Tokyo-3 cemetery as Rei Ayanami sat on her knees before a small tombstone with a simple name, two dates and a picture. "Ken-chan," Rei said, her red eyes staring intently into the picture. "I do not know what to do …" she said softly, "I do not know what to do anymore. I miss you."

"Ya know, it took me a month after you two moved in together for me to figure out you actually were a couple, and wasn't some kind of practical joke Kensuke was trying to pull on me and the Demon." a voice spoke behind the pale skinned young woman.

Rei turned to see Touji standing behind her, leaning on his cane. "Suzuhara… Greetings." She said softly, turning back to the grave.

"Do you … think …" Rei started slowly, struggling to find words, "The one that came back, do you believe that was really Shinji Ikari?"

"No doubt," Touji nodded.

"How can you be so sure?" Rei asked, not looking back at the teenager.

"His eyes," Touji stated.

"I do not understand …" Rei blinked in confusion.

"The way he laughed and smiled, I only saw it a few times back then, the boy barely smiled at all," Touji stated, looking upward, "And the way he looked at me, Kensuke, Asuka, Misato, you, it was Shinji. I have no doubt in my mind."

"I … I …" Rei struggled, "I do not wish for this anymore, I do not wish to feel this way. I wish to go back to what it was like before. I wish to go back to being a pilot and a pilot alone. Back before Kensuke made me feel, I don't want to feel anymore." She stated through strangled sobs. "If I had not cared I would not have betrayed Pilot Ikari."

Rei yelped as she was pulled up by the arm and shook hard, "How dare you," Touji hissed angrily, "How dare you say anything like that."

"What?" Rei whimpered, "If Kensuke hadn't approached me, initiated a relationship, I wouldn't have been emotional. I would not have hurt Pilot Ikari. I would have helped Pilot Sohryu." Rei said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"And what if he hadn't, Rei, what then?" Touji asked roughly, giving her a shake, "Can you look me in the face and tell me Ken didn't make you happy?"

"Yes, he made me happy, Suzuhara," Rei sobbed, "But now I only hurt."

"You made a mistake, Rei," Touji said loosening his grip on Rei's arm, "you wanted revenge for losing Kensuke, and you wanted it so bad you looked over the fact he died in an accident a mistake by a friend."

"I do not like this anymore," Rei shook her head, "I do not want this."

"You're not a doll like how Asuka used to tease you, Rei, not anymore," Touji stated, "I don't think anything ever made Ken more proud then having a hand in helping you cutting those strings. Are you going to spit on Kensuke's memory by turning your back on that?"

Rei looked up at him in shock, before glancing down at her feet, gnawing on her lower lip. "Will the hurt ever stop?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but it will get easier to handle," Touji said pulling the girl into a small hug, "all wounds heal, Rei, just remember one thing. Ken loved you and not even death can put a stop to that. And there's a way to prove you loved him back." Rei glanced up questioningly, "Live, and let him live through you."

"Thank you, Suzuhara." Rei gave a small bow.

"Come here, little girl," Touji grinned, giving the girl a hard hug making her squeak, "I've told you repeatedly to call me Touji."

"Hai," Rei gave a small smile, "I prefer Stooge though. It is appropriate."

Touji gave a small laugh, smiling a bit more when he heard Rei joining him in with a soft chuckle.

-

Inside NERV Headquarters Commander Katsuragi and Dr. Akagi walked toward the Commander's office. "So you're saying all the tests results negative on any Angel DNA inside Pilot Ikari?" Misato asked, glancing to her long time friend.

"Yup," Ritsuko nodded, "I think we played right into their hands, Misato."

"What do you mean?" Misato asked, already realizing the same thing.

"It's an easy and old trick," Ritsuko nodded, "Shinji was tortured but with no memory of it. Shinji awoke in the self aware Super Evangelion in the base. It's safe to assume that the Eva possibly helped Shinji escape where ever the Archangels took him two years ago, and he came back to help us fight. What do signs of torture but no memory usually mean?"

Misato: either he blacked out during the torture or … oh God …" Misato turned pale.

"He was brainwashed," Ritsuko finished for her, "And they used that to turn us against one of our best chances of winning this fight. And we lost more then that, we're down to one Eva and pilot now." She said as they entered Misato's office.

"You are mistaken," a voice stated from Misato's desk causing them both to jump.

"Kaworu? How did you get out of your cell?" Ritsuko blanched at the pale skinned boy.

"I will fight if you require me to aid Pilot Ayanami." Kaworu stated, placing his palms together, "And when he is whole again, Shinji will return and bring Asuka with him."

"How do you know?" Misato asked, trying to suppress the hope building in her voice.

"Hunch," Kaworu shrugged, "Ikari is a fighter, and when the chips are down has he ever failed you?"

"He has a point, Misato." Ritsuko stated, bringing a finger to her lip.

"He will return, but I'm sure you realize the price of what you've done, what your anger and blind hatred has done," Kaworu said staring at Misato so intensely she could swear he was looking into her soul. "You will have to pay for your sins, and perhaps someday you can make him view you as a friend, and possibly a chance of being a mother figure for him again. But that is up to you."

"Are you psychic or something?" Ritsuko snapped, irritated at the boy upsetting her friend.

"Something," Kaworu smiled, "So, Commander, are you putting me back on active duty or am I going back to my comfortable little eight by ten?"

"Get back to your apartment and get some rest Kaworu," Misato sighed, surprising Ritsuko, "Dr. Akagi will test your synch ratio first thing tomorrow."

"Yes, Commander," Kaworu bowed, before leaving the office.

"That boy worries me," Ritsuko stated.

"Me too, but my screw up cost us half our pilots. We can't lose anymore." Misato stated sitting down roughly.

-

Shinji's eyes slowly fluttered open, but jumped back as he saw Sophie, Asuka's cousin, at his bedside. "Awe, damn, I was hoping to play the flute to wake you …" the German girl gave Shinji a Chester Cat grin.

"W-What time is it?" Shinji asked, avoiding eye contact and glancing around for a clock.

"Five in the afternoon," Sophie crossed her arms, "Asuka was hoping to finish her chores before you woke up."

"I never could get her to help out with the chores in Tokyo-3, how did you guys get her to help?" Shinji asked.

"She really doesn't have much choice," Sophie chuckled, "Grandmother's cane strikes faster then a snake."

"I'll remember that …" Shinji said, unconsciously rubbing the small throbbing bruise on the top of his head.

"How are you feeling?" Sophie asked, as Shinji attempted to climb out of bed.

"Already tired of lying around," Shinji said with a sigh.

"Come on, then, I'll give you a tour." Sophie beamed at the teenager and helped him to his feet.

"Um … err …" Shinji stammered as he felt the blanket slide off him.

"What is it?" Sophie asked innocently before her eyes wondered down Shinji's completely undressed form. "MEIN GOTT!" She gasped, her eyes widening.

"Hey!" Shinji yelped, grabbing the blanket from the bed to hide his valuables. "Do you mind?" Shinji asked, as the girl continued to just stare at him.

"Oh, I don't mind at all," Sophie purred, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Um … ok … I'm just going to get dressed … then you can show me around …" Shinji said easing away from the strange German girl. "You can wait outside in the hall … please?"

"Awe … but we could have so much fun here …" Sophie pouted. She shook her head in defeat, "Ok, fine, Asuka got some cloths from Sebastian, it should fit you pretty well, though you're a bit broader in the shoulders and chest then Bast …" She said, licking her lips.

"Who's Sebastian?" Shinji asked curiously. "Another cousin I know nothing about?"

"Oh no, silly," Sophie chuckled, "He's pretty much your predecessor."

"Um … huh?" Shinji blinked in confusion.

"You'll see," Sophie winked, before slinking toward the door. "See you soon," She said looking back over her shoulder and blowing a kiss.

"Kami-sama …" Shinji sighed, staring at the closed door, "I thought Misato was bad …"

-

"Ok," Sophie cheered as Shinji walked out of the bedroom dressed in rather tight jeans and a jumper. "Next room down's mine and Asuka's, you're welcome to come in anytime when Asuka's out, or if you prefer you can come when she's there too. She seems to like you, though she's never been one willing to share anything before …" She said with a wink.

"Right …" Shinji said under his breath imagining the beating already. And he wasn't thinking of beating in the nice sense either.

"Next is the bathroom and finally Grandma's room, trust me you don't want to go in there. It's …scary sometimes." Sophie shivered.

Sophie led Shinji down a flight of stairs into the Kitchen/Dinette area. "Here's where we eat … through there's the living room, and this is the way to the barnyard."

"I didn't know Asuka used to live on a farm?" Shinji said as they approached the back door.

"Oh, she didn't," Sophie said growing serious for the first time since Shinji's been there. "Aunt Kyoko and Asuka used to come here all the time when we were little then … Aunt Kyoko started taking that medicine to make her able to synch with those Evangelion things. It made her sick …"

"What happened?" Shinji asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"Asuka hasn't told you?" Sophie asked, before glancing to a single locked door opposite to the living room, "It's really not my place then …"

"I'm sorry …" Shinji whispered with a bowed head.

"Don't be sweetie," Sophie smiled, the flirtiness returning to her eyes. "Asuka's probably finishing up … oh Bast's truck's here."

Shinji looked up to see a white pickup truck parked beside the house. "They're probably rolling in the hay as we speak!" Sophie giggled, not noticing the scowl forming on Shinji's face.

"Let's go see what they're up to," Shinji said in a cold voice, and if Sophie had known Gendo Ikari, she would have instantly noticed the family resemblance.

Shinji walked toward the large two story barn with a purpose in his step with Sophie trailing along behind hoping to see an enjoyable show.

Shinji slipped into the barn and could hear giggling, laughter and voices speaking in German. Sophie gulped when she heard an almost feral growl slide from Shinji's throat.

Shinji turned a corner to see Asuka with her back against the wall smiling up at a tall dark blond headed German boy who had on arm propped against the wall, beside her. He was easily close enough for Asuka to kill anyone else. 'Strike one.' Shinji leaned forward across a gate, letting his elbows rest on the top lacing his fingers together in front of his face.

"I don't believe you've introduced me to your friend, Asuka," Shinji said in a cold voice causing the redhead to jump from the wall, almost into the other boy. This 'infidel' caught her in his arms and held her to keep her from falling. He didn't really have to hold on that long. 'That's strike two, Baka,' Shinji thought toward the handsome German boy, 'Go for strike three, please.'

"Shinji!" Asuka squeaked guiltily.

"Yes, Asuka, that's my name," Shinji said tiredly, "Now who's your friend?"

"Oh … this is Sebastian," Asuka stated, placing a hand on the guy's shoulder, which Shinji glared a hole through, "I've known him since we were little," Asuka informed either unaware of Shinji's glare, or ignoring it.

"I see …" Shinji said, unfolding his hand and stepping around the gate.

"So you are the Invincible Shinji who has come back from the dead," Sebastian stated cockily. He said walking toward the slightly shorter Shinji. "Asuka speaks a lot of you."

"That's nice," Shinji said as Sebastian got in his personal space to smirk down at him. "She's never mentioned you before."

"Goes to show who she trusts to speak to, then doesn't it, 'Baka-Shinji'?" Sebastian flashed a smile, causing Shinji's blood to boil.

"Uh oh …" Shinji heard Asuka mutter under her breath before she came up to stand between the two boys. "Hey, what do you guys say about going inside and having some of Sophie's hot chocolate, she's really good at making that!"

"I'm good at other things too, Shinji," Sophie piped in earning a glare from Asuka.

"Sure, I'd love some Assy," Sebastian said placing an arm on Asuka's shoulder, and Shinji noticed that she didn't stiffen like she used to do when he or any of the guys in Tokyo-3 showed any signs of affection toward her.

"I think I'll pass," Shinji said turning his back on the Germans, "I'm still feeling the effects of those sedatives. I think I'll just take a shower and sleep the rest of it off."

"Shinji …" Asuka sighed, watching him walk off not noticing the triumphant look on Sebastian's face.

-

Misato wiped her brow and leaned against the mop in the kitchen of her apartment. She was dressed in her usual after work dress (very revealing tank top and shorts) and was doing something quite out of character: cleaning. "Clean as a baby's butt," Misato nodded at her handy work, before sighing again. She was running out of things to keep her busy. Her paper work was finished for the first time in her life and her house was spotless to the point a hospital looked and smelled dirty in comparison.

She jumped slightly when a knock came at her door and she quickly moved to answer it. "Yes?" She asked cheerfully swinging the door open to see a sheepish looking Rei. "Hey, Rei, what's up?"

"I come with a request, Misato …" Rei said shyly.

"Sure, Rei, what's wrong?" Misato asked, sensing the trouble before kicking herself for being so stupid not to remember all the hell that's been happening recently.

"It's just … our … my and Kensuke's apartment holds several memories. I've not told anyone, but I believe it was possibly reasonably assumed we were a sexually active couple. Our bed was once comfortable and I felt safe there … but now … I do not know if I can remain in the apartment alone. I have check and my old apartment has already been rented out so I have no place to go." She said before glancing up with sad red eyes, "Would it be reasonable for me to move in with you in Shinji and Asuka's absence? At least … At least until I can find another place of residence."

"Of course, Rei, you're always welcome!" Misato said, giving the girl a quick hug, "Would you like me to help you move your stuff?"

"Hai," Rei said quietly with a short nod and the two women made their way to the across-the-hall apartment. "Are you certain there is no trouble?"

"Of course not, Rei," Misato gave a smile, "You're not the only one lonely in this apartment building…"

**To Be Continued … **

**Next Chapter: _"Rebirth" The Return of Kensuke … sorta _**


	13. Chapter 0:13

**_Chapter 0:13_**

**_Rebirth _**

-

_"It's a long road when you face the world alone, when no one reaches out a hand for you to hold. You can find love if you search within your soul, and the emptiness you felt will disappear."_

-

Every now and then,  
Soft as breath upon my skin,  
I feel you come back again,  
And it's like you haven't been,  
Gone a moment from my side  
Like the tears were never cried  
Like the hands of time are holding you and me

And with all my heart I'm sure,  
We're closer than we ever were  
I don't have to hear or see,  
I've got all the proof I need  
There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe  
Oh, I believe

Now when you die your life goes on  
It doesn't end here when you're gone  
Every soul is filled with light,  
It never ends and if I'm right,  
Our love can even reach across eternity  
I believe  
Oh, I believe

Forever, you're a part of me  
Forever, in the heart of me  
I will hold you even longer if I can  
Oh, the people who don't see the most,  
See that I believe in ghosts  
If that makes me crazy, then I am,  
'Cause I believe

Oh I believe

There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe  
Oh, I believe

Every now and then,  
Soft as breath upon my skin,  
I feel you come back again,  
And I believe

"I Believe" – Diamond Rio

-

Gendo Ikari was once the king of the world. He set at his desk in the command office of NERV and controlled everything on the earth as the defender against the Angels.

Now, Ikari sat in an orange jump suit in an eight by ten. Despite this, the man still had a feel of authority and intimidation to him.

"What have you to report," Gendo asked as a lone figure entered the high security cell block.

"The second and third child have disappeared." The figure spoke softly, "It is assumed they are somewhere in Germany?"

"Are there any chance of them learning any of my plans there?" Gendo asked.

"Those two? Highly doubtful."

"Don't underestimate," Gendo smirked, lacing his fingers across his lap, "He is my son."

"Yes sir."

"What of the betrayer and the fifth child?" Gendo asked.

"Ayanami is on standby with Unit-00," the figure reported, "Unit 05 is still being repaired."

"That won't be good enough."

"We know."

"He'll be back," Gendo smirked, "And when he does our plans will produce fruit." He then turned to the figure, "Anything else?"

"No, sir, I should return before I am missed."

"Very well," Gendo said, lying down on his cot with a content smirk on his face. "Keep things going as they should, my dear."

-

Shinji exited the bathroom with a towel around his waste and another drying his hair as he quickly moved toward his designated room. He quickly walked in and closed the door before Sophie could start again. He shivered slightly at how much trouble he had getting Sophie to leave the bathroom before he began getting ready to shower.

"Bout time you came out. Your hand miss you that much, Baka?" Asuka smirked from his bed, laying with her legs crossed at the chins and her arms folded behind her head.

"Not entertaining your boyfriend anymore, Asuka?" Shinji asked icily before moving to the bag of clothing that had been given him and pulling out a pair of boxers, sleep pants and a sleeveless tee.

Wha-huh?" Asuka double took blinking in confusion, "What the hell are you grumbling about this time?"

"What were you and Sebastian talking about anyway?" Shinji asked as he tried to rub some of the wrinkles from the shirt and shorts.

"What?" Asuka looked genuinely confused before her eyes lit up with mischievousness and realization, "Oh, I get it. You're jealous!"

"Why would I be jealous?" Shinji shrugged nonchalantly, "I hope Mana isn't worried."

"Mana? Why would you be worried about that tramp?" Asuka asked, her eyes flashing dangerously, "Ever since you got back, has she even looked you up; hell, even called you?"

"What's it matter to you?" Shinji asked, turning his 'Gendo-glare' on Asuka.

"What's it matter to you about me and Bast?" Asuka countered.

"Point," Shinji said dropping his towel right in front of the now gapping Asuka, and pulled the boxers on, causing the German girl to turn the color of her hair, and cover her eyes.

"HAVE YOU NO DECENCY!" Asuka gapped, "Mein Gott! Baka, you're worse then the Backstabber!"

"It's my room, Asuka," Shinji flashed a grin, "If I wanted to go around in here buck naked, then it's in my rights."

"If I had known you were going to be this big of a Baka I'd have left you there!" Asuka shot, then paled and looked down at her lap with a shamed expression on her face.

"Why did you get me out of there anyway?" Shinji asked seriously.

"I …" Asuka looked up at him quickly, with the same expression as a deer in headlights.

"I don't know what I am anymore, Asuka," Shinji said out the bedroom window. "Am I really Shinji Ikari? Am I some kind of Angel copy? What am I?"

Shinji jumped slightly when he felt soft hands on his shoulders and a cheek press against his back. "You're an idiot. You're a spineless weenie. And… you're the best friend I ever had." Asuka whispered, "That's all that really matters to me."

"Thanks," Shinji smiled back at her.

"Don't mention it, Baka," Asuka said pulling away from the teenager, "Just remember if that's repeated I'll deny it, and then kill you next opportunity."

"Wouldn't expect any less, Asuka," Shinji said moving to sit down on his bed. "And who'd believe me if I told them anyway?"

"Touji and Rei," Asuka said, sitting down next to him, "They believe all from the 'Gospel of Shinji'."

"When did you start calling them that anyway?" Shinji asked, with a small smile. "It used to be 'Stooge' and 'Wondergirl'."

"I still call them that a lot," Asuka said, staring at the window, "I guess things changed … when we lost you." She whispered, looking down finding great interest in her folded hands in her lap.

"I've heard from Rei, Touji and … and Kensuke on what happened," He said giving Asuka a small nod. "But we haven't really had time to talk about what happened while I was gone."

"Could say I've been avoiding that subject," Asuka said, watching her thumbs move over her joined fists.

"You seemed to have done well," Shinji observed, "Becoming a NERV officer and Class Representative. You never were one to avoid talking about accomplishments."

"Accomplishments?" Asuka snorted, "They were just me trying to make up for my biggest failure, Shinji, and no matter how much I did, no matter how good I got, it wasn't enough."

"What are you talking about, Asuka?" Shinji asked worriedly. "Talk to me." Asuka replied by saying something under her breath Shinji couldn't understand, "What was that, Asuka?"

"I couldn't save you." Asuka said a little louder, "How many times did you save me? And the one time you needed me, I could just watch you … watch you …"

"Asuka, I don't blame you for what happened," Shinji said, placing a hand on her shoulder, and was surprised to find it trembling.

"I still wake up at night, horrified with the image of 01 laying there destroyed and your Plug being shattered." Asuka pressed on, "I've worked all my life … I was supposed to be the greatest EVA pilot, Baka, and the one time all that work was needed, it meant nothing."

"Asuka, it's ok." Shinji whispered, rubbing her shoulder lightly.

"No it's not ok, Shinji, I watched you die, all I could do was watch." She whispered, gnawing on her lower lip. "All I could do was watch."

"Hey, It was a risk with being a pilot," Shinji said reaching over to place his hand over hers. "And I'm here, and I'm ok. I came back. I'm the Invincible Shinji, remember?"

"We were all silly back then," Asuka released a shuddering sigh, "I know I'm not really good at showing my feelings, but Shinji … I do care about you, so just be careful from now on, ok?"

"Same goes for you," Shinji replied with a warm smile. "So have you any idea what we'll do now?"

"Not really …" Asuka shrugged, "I just played it by ear when your EVA came to get me to help get you out. I guess we can stay low here for a while, at least until the Bakas back home realize you're not the enemy."

"What if I am though …" Shinji's brow furrowed.

"When the Bakas realize you're **not** the enemy, we might go back and help them save their pathetic little city." Asuka said, giving him a firm glare. The glare slowly melted into almost a blank stare as they gazed at each other until Asuka finally forced herself to look away, down to her lap. She gasped, and jumped off the bed when she realized they were holding hands. "It's getting kind of late, so I better … go do something. I'll talk to you in the morning, Baka-Shinji."

"By the way, Shinji," Asuka said softly at his door, with her back to the boy. "You're wrong. Sebastian isn't my boyfriend and he can't be my boyfriend."

"Why's that?" Shinji asked curiously.

"My heart already belongs to someone else." Asuka said in the softest tone he had ever heard from her, "Goodnight, Shinji." She said leaving his room quickly.

'I'll find that sonavabitch whoever he is and cleanse the gene pool.' Shinji thought to himself as he glaring at the door.

-

Misato smiled warmly from her side of the table as her new roommate studied the steaming plate before her. Rei's crimson eyes went from the strange substance to the beaming Major and back again. "It … looks good, Misato." Rei lied, picking up her chopsticks.

"Try it," Misato urged, nodding to the green … well, what looked like meat. "Go ahead."

Rei grimaced slightly. 'Well, Ken-chan, looks like I'll be coming to you soon … food poisoning … what a way to go …' She said before picking up a chunk of the fowl smelling food and placing it into her mouth. Rei chewed the tough substance, before forcing a smile. "This meatloaf has an … interesting flavor. Forgive me for not eating more, I do not care for meat …" Rei noticed Misato's deflated expression. "What is wrong?"

"Rei … that's fried eggplant …" Misato whispered dejectedly.

"Do we have donuts?" Rei asked with a timid, apologetic smile.

"Oh yeah," Misato nodded, as Pen-Pen walked out with the box in it's flippers as if he was awaiting the call.

Before the girls could take a bite though, Misato's cell phone rang, "Katsuragi … shit, we're on our way." She said as she pressed the end button.

"Angel?" Rei asked emotionlessly.

"Archangel," Misato nodded, "Time to go to work."

-

/Watch yourself, Rei/ Misato said over the com channel as Rei felt EVA-00 being moved to a launch platform.

"What can you tell me of this one?" Rei asked as she flexed her hands over the control handles.

/It seems almost feral/ Ritsuko's voice piped in. /Heavily armored like the others, but also has very large claws on it's upper limbs. Engage with caution. /

"Does it have any armament?" Rei asked, blinking at the black and red creature in the visual sent into her plug through a vid-window.

/Unconfirmed/ Misato sighed/ Just be careful. /

Rei leaned back in her seat as she felt the EVA launched at neck-break speed to the surface near the lakefront of Tokyo-3. "Watch over me, Ken-chan," Rei whispered as her Eva was released and she turned to face the monster.

Meanwhile in the command complex, Misato watched worriedly. "I wish Shinji was here …"

"And whose fault is that anyway?" Maya snapped irritably surprising Ritsuko and Misato both by her boldness.

"What?" Ritsuko finally found her voice.

"Nothing," Maya narrowed her eyes on the commanding officer. "I was just wondering if with the way you treated him; Commander Katsuragi, if he was better off not coming back at all."

Before Misato or Ritsuko could reply Fuyutsuki spoke up, "Perhaps we can discuss Pilot Ikari after this battle?"

"Right," the group agreed and turned to see Unit 00 gripping an assault rifle trying futilely to shoot the incredibly fast Archangel.

"This thing's too fast …" Rei thought as she continued to fire on the rapidly moving monstrosity.

'Pathetic,' a prideful voice sounded in Rei's head. 'A mere incomplete copy is named the Champion of Power?'

"Champion of Power?" Rei asked, narrowing her eyes, before throwing down her now empty assault rifle, and pulling two handguns from the weapons rack.

'Uneducated as well,' the Archangel sent telepathically. 'When one third of the Champion Trinity falls, the other two sides will crumble. You shall die, Ayanami Rei, as Ikari Shinji died once. Only there won't be a second chance for you.'

"I will not be defeated so easily," Rei stated in her monotone voice, as EVA-00 held out the two giant sized desert eagles and opened fired on the Archangel yet again.

'Will you not?' the Archangel asked, slipping right past the EVA's fire, it's sharp claw ripping through her AT Barrier and closing around the Evangelion's neck, lifting it off the ground.

Rei gasped and held her neck as the feed back caused her throat to constrict matching the neck of the blue Evangelion.

'Pathetic, I thought Evangelions were made of stronger stuff,' the Archangel sent as it chuckled, tightening its grip. 'You're nothing, nothing but a rag doll … yes, just a rag doll trying to keep up with the real pilots, the real humans. A doll playing like a human.'

"Ken … su … ke …" Rei breathed as she felt unconsciousness approaching.

'Ha, you've even began fooling yourself, haven't you little doll?' the Archangel laughed, 'When you die, you will die, become nothing but a memory. Any hope of seeing your lover again in the afterlife is nothing but a foolish doll's fantasy. It'll never happen, Doll.'

"I … am … not … a … doll …" Rei breathed as her anger rose, "I am … not … a doll …"

'This is the most entertaining kill I believe I have seen,' the Archangel laughed, 'I wonder if Lord Lucifer found the destruction of the Ikari boy this fun.'

"**I AM NOT A DOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL!**" Rei screamed at the top of her lungs as the LCL around her gave an eerie glow.

"Dr. Akagi! Commander Katsuragi!" Maya yelled from her station, "Pilot Ayanami's Synch ratio!"

"What is it?" Ritsuko asked worriedly.

"Four hundred, ma'am," Maya breathed, "We've got another Berserker."

"Oh boy …" Misato gulped.

The Archangel watched in stunned wonder as glowing white eyes opened on both side of EVA-00's optic eye and its mouth opened to show a single row of human-like teeth on both the mandible and upper portion of its mouth. The EVA bellowed a demonic roar before it reached up and gripped the Archangel's claws and loosened the grip before kicking free of the invader. Unit 00 landed on all fours and looked up at the Archangel with its two glowing eyes as a long, rapidly moving, forked tongue slid from its mouth accompanying its growls.

'Now we're getting somewhere,' the Archangel laughed, before it was tackled by the Berserker Evangelion into the lake. The Archangel was pushed back by every clawing slash, and ax-handle punch before it went flying into the air from a double-fisted uppercut from the uncontrollable Eva.

"What's the pilot's status?" Misato asked as she watched the battle.

"It took some doing, but we have a visual from inside the Entry Plug …" Maya said, before closing her eyes not enjoying the sight she just saw.

"Oh god …" Misato breathed as she saw Rei's plug suit floating in the LCL in the empty Entry Plug.

The Archangel's full helmet flew through the air and landed in the lake sending water flying on impact. The Archangel turned its face to Unit 00, twisting its demonic, yet slightly human features into a grin. It raised one claw toward the Evangelion challengingly and nodded. Unit 00 roared an animalistic bellow before jumping toward the invader almost blindly.

/REI! LOOK OUT/ Misato screamed through the com link in the empty plug as Archangel extended a long spear in its other claw.

The Evangelion squalled in pain as the Archangel's spear passed through its optical center eye and passed on through the back of the EVA's head. The cry ended as quickly as it began as the EVA's body swung limply forward with its momentum sliding farther on the spear.

The Archangel's lips curled into a sick smile as blood began to slide down the spear, before it whipped it around. It swung its whole body, slinging the spear like a fishing rod, throwing the limp Eva off the spear with a sick 'chunk' sound. The lifeless form of Evangelion Unit 00 flew toward the center of the lake before it splashed into the water and slowly sunk.

'Now to retrieve the lost one.' The Archangel thought to itself as it continued toward the NERV headquarters.

-

Rei's eyes slowly opened as the sound of fire cracking and crickets chirping. She felt as she hasn't felt in what felt like forever. She felt warm and safe. Her eyes widened when she felt warm breath on the back of her neck, and she slowly pulled away to look behind her to see the same smile that has haunted her dreams and waking moments since his death. "Kensuke?"

"Hello, Rei-chan," Kensuke smiled, pulling himself away from Rei's sleeping bag.

Rei pulled the top part of the sleeping bag to her bare chest and looked around to see the familiar field in the center of the forest outside Tokyo-3. "Am I dreaming?"

"Nope, as you would put it: this is me and this is you." Kensuke smiled, but gasped when the air was pushed from his lungs as the nude Rei gave him a tackle glomp.

"I … I have missed you, Kensuke," Rei murmured into the teen's chest, "I have missed you so much …"

"You really shouldn't have, Rei," Kensuke said as he held her, "I've been watching over you."

"Am I dead?" Rei asked, pulling away from her lover.

"Yes … and no," Kensuke nodded awkwardly.

"How can that be yes and no?" Rei cocked her head to the side.

"You're just as naive as a kitten as always." Kensuke beamed, "I guess that'll never change."

"And you still beat around the bush," Rei crossed her arms, "Never taking anything seriously."

"I do too take things seriously," Kensuke winked, "I just take the time to smell the flowers. Anyway … you **are** dead right now, Rei. Your heart isn't beating, no brain activity, you've got about as much life in you as a doorknob."

"So is this heaven or hell, or do they even exist?" Rei asked seriously.

"Oh you better believe they do exist, I've spent some time up in heaven. Golden streets, rivers of milk and honey, and whoa mama those Angels … I'm not talking about those that you and Shinji and the Devil fought, I'm talking about long blond hair, big blue eyes, and the best sets of …………….. moving right along …" Kensuke cut himself off as Rei narrowed her crimson eyes. "This isn't neither place; heaven nor hell, this is a type of meeting place set up to look like your most fondest memory." He said looking around the surrounding, "Isn't this the place …"

"Where we first made love," Rei blushed slightly, "how could I possibly forget that… ever?"

Kensuke followed her example by blushing as well, "for a girl who's known for being cold as ice, you sure know how to make a guy feel good about himself."

"Why are we here? Are you here to take me over to the other side?" Rei asked, though enjoying her time with Kensuke, curious on what was happening.

"No, it's not your time yet, Rei," Kensuke smiled, cupping the girl's cheek in his palm, "You've still have many years left to your life, many more battles you must fight, and another heart for you to win."

"But …" Rei's eyes widened in panic and sorrow, "I'd rather you come back with me."

"I am," Kensuke nodded, "But not like before. We can't be together, Rei-chan, you have to let go. It just wasn't meant to be."

"But … But …" Rei shook her head as the tears began to fall.

"I love you, Ayanami Rei, I loved you in life, I loved you after my death, and … I'll continue loving you and protecting you with the gift I've been given." Kensuke whispered before moving to kiss her.

"I don't understand …" Rei whimpered, staring into Kensuke's light brown eyes.

"Unit 00 was destroyed, Rei, the spirit inside it was extinguished. Dr. Akagi's mother's finally found rest." Kensuke explained.

**Start up: initiated**

"The basic Evangelion isn't enough," Kensuke stated, "You'll need one with the power to stop an Archangel and the ones to follow them."

**Super-class Evangelion Unit S-00**

"Like Shinji's?" Rei asked.

"Yup, like that bad boy," Kensuke beamed, "I can't wait!"

**A2 Drive - Stand by**

"Rei-chan, it's almost time for us to go back," Kensuke whispered before pulling his lover close, "I want you to remember, Shinji isn't the enemy. You, Shinji, and Asuka have to pull together. You three together are the only ones who can stop what's coming. Stay strong, my love, you can do anything if you three work as a team."

"I understand," Rei nodded, as Kensuke wiped a tear from her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rei-chan, but you have to let go …" he whispered before kissing her one last time.

**Synch Ratio in acceptable stability - Pilot and Evangelion Synched**

"Now let's kick some ass together…" he whispered as she closed her eyes.

**EVA Unit S-00: Ready**

Inside the Entry Plug of the newly reborn Evangelion, a girl opened her ice-blue eyes opened. After a moment she nodded, "Yes, I'm ok. Let's do this, my love." She said as she gripped the controls.

-

"Are you certain Kaworu's Eva isn't prepped?" Misato asked worriedly.

"Not even close," Ritsuko said with the same panicked expression.

"What the heck …" Misato blinked, as the entire bridge crew stared in awe. The Archangel was moving quickly toward Central Dogma, but suddenly stopped. And it appeared to be struggling to move forward. "The hell's going on here?"

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness_

Misato's eyes widened in awe as it appeared as though some invisible force picked the Archangel up backwards, and then threw it away from the command complex.

_And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster_

"This is where I draw the line," a strong voice spoke, as a giant shimmered into visibility between Central Dogma and the Archangel. "You'll go no farther."

At first glance it looked like Unit 00 but it was almost twice the height. Its armor was black and green with a large canon-like barrel on the back of each shoulder and large black upward spikes on each knee. "If you wish to breach this fortress, you must pass us first." Ayanami Rei's now non-monotone voice spoke as her Super Evangelion's mouth opened to bellow a challenging roar.

_I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to_

'Champion of Power …' The Archangel sent, though it seemed more fear in its 'voice'.

"Maybe," Rei smirked, "I certainly feel a lot of power right now." She said as the EVA crossed its arms, pointing its fists upward before six triangular blades shot from the EVA's fists, one coming out between each knuckle. "Now, let's fight so I can see what we can do."

_I never look back cause I don't even want to  
And I don't need to  
Because I'm getting away with murder_

The Archangel dove at the Super EVA, who easily stepped to the side and repeated twice.

'I thought you wanted to fight?' The Archangel sent in frustration.

"I am fighting," Rei replied, before a series of claw marks appeared on the monster's armor, prompting it to fall off, leaving it defenseless.

"My god …" Misato gawked as the Super Eva stared down the armor-less Archangel. "Rei?"

"Come at me one more time," Rei said to the Archangel, "Pretty please?"

_I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder_

The Archangel dove at the S-00, but Rei was ready. The two behemoths dashed toward each other, both with claws at the ready.

_It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

To the naked eye it would seem the two giants just ran past each other, and now stood back to back at opposite ends of their field of battle.

It wasn't until the Archangel bellowed in pain and its two clawed forearms fell to the ground in bloody heaps.

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am craving this disaster_

Unit S-00 slowly turned to face the Archangel as it retracted its claws. "It's time to finish this." Rei said as the Super Eva stepped to the side where the NERV base wouldn't be in the line of fire.

A loud hum came from the Super Evangelion's shoulders as the two barrels rose on the Shoulders, tilting forward, and extending out into rather long pillars.

"Fire when ready, Ken-chan," Rei whispered as anti-matter energy began to form between the two pillars.

_I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder_

The Archangel finally pulled itself to its feet and turned toward the powering up EVA, and let out a mighty roar.

_It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth_

A massive blinding beam light shot from between the pillars toward and through the Archangel, and in its wake there was nothing but a long deep ditch two miles long.

But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

-

Misato, Ritsuko, Fuyutsuki and several other personal waited patiently as the Entry Plug marked S-00 was lifted from the new EVA.

They patiently stood as the Plug was drained and slowly opened. They weren't prepared for who stepped out.

"Wha?" Misato gawked at the naked girl who stood with inside the plug. Her tanned skin glistened with the LCL, and her short dark brown waved in the air before her ice blue eyes.

"Yui?" Fuyutsuki asked, staring at the girl.

"I'm not Yui, Vice-Commander," the girl smile, "It's me, Rei," She said before glancing down at her hands, and body, then smiled toward the deactivated Evangelion. "Thank you, Ken-chan."

"Rei, what's happened?" Ritsuko asked harshly.

"I have been reborn, Doctor," Rei stated with a broad smile, "I am … I am finally free."

**To Be Continued …**

**Disclaimer: Song used: Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach**

**Next Chapter: "Truth in the Diary" While Ritsuko and Misato descovers the changes in the new, fully human Rei, Shinji and Asuka begins looking into a hidden secret in the death of her mother. **


	14. Chapter 0:14

**Chapter 0:14 **

**_The Truth of the Diary _**

"Mama!" A six redhead dashed across the field toward the two story ranch style. "Mama, I got picked for the Evangelion Project!" She cheered as she dashed into the house. She ran straight to her mother's room but stopped dead in her tracks at the inside of the door. "Mama?" she whimpered seeing her mother swinging hung by the neck beside a small doll.

The fourteen year old redhead back stepped from the room and turned toward the kitchen. "Misato, no!" She cried as the dark purple haired woman stepped off the table to hang herself, dieing instantly. "NO! NO! NOOO!" She cried, as her Evangelion was slammed against the side of a building, the sixteen year old red head bouncing around inside the Entry plug. "Shinji …" She breathed as the demonic Super Evangelion's glowing hand tightened around her Unit 02's neck. "Shinji, it's me …" She whispered bringing a hand to the dark Eva's face.

S-01 loosened its grip and fell forward into Unit 02's arms. "It's ok, I've got you …" Asuka cooed, before a blue fist plunged through the Super Eva's chest. Asuka looked up in horror to see Unit 00 standing over the Super Eva, its arm plunged through its back destroying the Entry Plug area.

"Asuka!" Asuka's eyes snapped open to see Shinji's worried gray-blue eyes staring down at her. "Asuka, it was just a bad dream …" he whispered stroking her cheek absent mindedly.

Asuka temporarily couldn't push any words from her clenched throat, but nodded as she sat up on her elbows.

"Hey, isn't this one of my shirts?" Shinji asked curiously flicking the collar of the button up white shirt Asuka was using as a nightshirt.

"What?" Asuka blinked, glancing down at the shirt, "It's just a white shirt. Don't be more of a baka, Baka."

"Want to talk about it?" Shinji said sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"It's a white dress shirt, idiot," Asuka snapped, rolling her eyes, "What's there to talk about, unless you're being a hentai again!"

"I'm talking about your nightmare, Asuka," Shinji chuckled slightly, "You were screaming pretty loudly."

"I … I was?" Asuka blushed.

"Yeah, I thought you were in trouble when I heard my name …" Shinji drifted off, glancing away when he realized she could have done with buttoning a few more buttons on her shirt.

The Asuka he remembered would have snapped at him or kicked him out of the room as soon as she realized he was there. Maybe she didn't catch him taking a peak down her top because Asuka hasn't yelled yet, in fact she seemed happy to have him with her. 'Wait, is she sticking her chest out a little more then usual?' Shinji thought glancing back at his friend.

"Just a bunch of bad memories at once," Asuka said sitting all the way up, actually bent over toward Shinji with her eyes lowered. Shinji didn't know if she was doing it intentionally but he was receiving a hell of a view. "I dreamed about when my mother died … when Misato tried to kill herself after we lost you … then when I … we almost lost you a second time to the damned doll."

"Misato tried to kill herself," Shinji asked in shock.

"Baka, she was devastated when 01 was destroyed. We all were." Asuka sighed, fresh tears stinging the back of her eyes at the memory, "If I hadn't came home when I did … she would have died in out kitchen … she was going to hang herself …" A single tear ran down Asuka's cheek, "I'm not sure I could have survived another mother dieing like that …"

"Your mother hung herself?" Shinji realized, his eyes growing sympathetic when he noticed Asuka's shoulders trembling.

"Yeah, something happened to her involving the Eva Project," Asuka said, trying to mask her sniffles, "She kept getting worse and worse. No one could help her … finally … the day I was accepted as an Evangelion Pilot … I found her in her room downstairs hanging beside the doll she thought was me!"

"I'm so sorry, Asuka," Shinji said placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"For the longest I wasn't her daughter," Asuka pressed on, "That stupid … damned doll … she thought the doll was me … I thought if I became a pilot it would jar her out of the funk she was in … but … She died … I never got to tell Mama how much she meant to me … and then … you … the Archangels came and … and … I was always so mean … you … I … Shinji …" She crumbled into sobs.

"It's ok, Asuka," Shinji whispered, pulling the girl closer.

"No it's not," Asuka shook her head, her hair waving as she moved, "I couldn't save you … You needed me … you needed us … we … I … I couldn't … Wondergirl couldn't … I let you down … I watched you d-d- … SHINJI!" She sobbed throwing her arms around him and burying her face into his chest.

"Hey, see? I'm ok now." Shinji whispered into her hair, "I came back, and I'm not planning on going anywhere for a while, ok? And when it mattered, Asuka," He said pushing her away gently, and tilting her head up to look him in the eye. "You did come through. You saved me when I needed you the most." He whispered as they stared into each others eyes.

They didn't know how long they stared at each other but eventually their eye lids grew heavy and fluttered shut as an unknown feeling of gravity drew their faces closer.

They could feel each other's shallow breaths as their faces were right at each others. Their lips trembled slightly as they puckered when …

"GOOD MORNING ASU- OH! I'm sorry!" Sophie gasped, gawking at the scene before her.

The two teenagers yelped and jumped apart to the point Shinji tumbled off the bed and hitting the floor with a thud.

"And perhaps it's a good thing I came in here," Sophie said, resting the back of her hands on her hips, "Shame on you, Ikari Shinji! You trying to take my dear innocent cousin's purity!"

"I am not a virgin thank you very …err I mean …" Asuka blushed crimson, "damn it …"

"OOOOH!" Sophie moved in for the kill, "So you already got her in Japan, didn't you Shinji?" she asked the confused Japanese teen. "No wonder you were so cranky on the phone calls, Asuka. I've heard most Japanese beds are just sheets rolled out on the floor. It must have been killer on your back."

'Asuka's … not a … virgin …' Shinji mentally processed.

_"Pilot Shinji Ikari?" an unfamiliar voice called as a young gray-haired boy approached them. _

_"That's me," Shinji turned to the young man, "And you're the Fifth Child, right?" _

_"Yes, I am Kaworu Nagisa, It is an honor to finally meet the great Shinji Ikari, Pilot of Unit 01," the red-eyed boy stated taking Shinji's hand enthusiastically, "You have a great number of friend and admirers, Shinji. I have heard many, many good things about you, especially from Asu-chan." The Fifth Child smiled as Shinji narrowed his eyes at the name Kaworu used for Asuka. "When I dated Asuka for the short time I did, I had often found myself wanting to punch you in the face, the way you were her choice of topics." _

_"I often suspected Asu-chan had a shrine to you locked in her bedroom, but oh forgive my rambles, I tend to talk to much," Kaworu stated giving a small bow, "I'll let you go now, good day Pilot Ikari, Major, Lt Major." _

_Shinji watched him go before smirking down at the blushing Asuka, "You dated that guy?" _

_"Yeah, so?__ What's it to you?" Asuka snapped. _

_"Nice guy, just didn't think he was your type," Shinji stated casually as he and Misato started down the hallway. _

"Kaworu …" Shinji growled under his breath, narrowing his eyes.

"Shinji?" Sophie asked, drawing Asuka's attention back to their Japanese friend.

"What's wrong?" Asuka asked, blinking at the scowling teen.

"Huh? Oh nothing, sorry …" Shinji bowed his head slightly, but yelped when Asuka slapped him in the side of the head.

"Don't start that again!" Asuka shot angrily.

"Huh?" Shinji asked, blinking in confusion.

"Men!" Asuka growled, before stomping out of the room leaving the room. She came close to slamming the door behind her, but froze, narrowing her eyes on her cousin. She glared for a moment longer before leaving the door open and stomping out of room.

A few minutes later the redhead stomped back in flushed angrily. "What the hell am I leaving for? THIS IS MY ROOM, YOU! BOTH OF YOU! OUT! OUT! **OUT!**" She screamed pointing toward the door.

Shinji wasted no time leaving the room, while Sophie stopped at the door to smile at her cousin. "I'm sorry I interrupted your make out session, Asuka, I'll knock first next time." Asuka responded by slamming the door in her cousin's face.

* * *

Ayanami Rei sat on the medical table in the Med Bay of Central Dogma with a mirror in her hand. Slowly, almost timidly she touched her lightly tanned colored cheeks, and her dark brown hair. "I don't see a thing wrong with you, Rei, whatever happened in your Evangelion changed your DNA, but you're still fully human." Dr. Akagi said, watching the young woman examine her new features.

"Kensuke, he saved me," Rei said as she began to make faces in the mirror. "He took away what Commander Ikari placed in me … he freed me from what I was being forced to do."

"Kensuke's dead, Rei …" Ritsuko said carefully.

"Yes, he is, but also he is not," Rei smiled, glancing in the direction of the Evangelion Bay, "He has become my Evangelion."

"Your EVA?" Ritsuko turned slightly pale. "But …"

Rei gave the doctor a smirk. "Kensuke said Ikari Gendo will fail, as long as he and I stand ready to fight him and the Archangels. You may tell him this next time you meet."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about …" Ritsuko turned even paler. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Anyway, you seem perfectly fine, Rei, you can go home whenever you like."

"Thank you, Doctor," Rei nodded as the blonde walked out of the room.

Rei quickly got dressed, and walked out to meet the awaiting Commander Misato. "How you doing Rei …" Misato said, taken back yet again by Rei's appearance.

"Hungry and tired," Rei yawned, stretching her arms over her head, "And wanting to get a new outfit, this class uniform's too stiff."

"Ok …" Misato blinked, "So … are you ready to go home?" she asked a bit timidly.

"Not just yet," Rei said, a strange smile crossing her face. "I have something I must take care of first. Chances are I'll end up spending a few nights here."

"Huh?" Misato asked, turning to see Rei making a dash for the EVA pins. "Uh oh …"

* * *

Shinji smiled as he leaned against the porch railing, feeling a cool breeze blowing through his hair.

"It's nice here," a voice spoke from beside him. Shinji jumped as he turned to see Kaworu smiling gently at him.

"What … Kaworu … how … why … how did you find us?" Shinji stammered.

"Calm yourself, I'm not here as a NERV officer, I'm here as … a friend," the silver haired young man nodded, turning to see the slightly cloudy sky. "No one at NERV knows where here is."

"Uh …" Shinji searched for something say but couldn't come up with anything.

"You can't run away from what you must do, my friend," Kaworu said, a small gracing his pale face. "If you do not fight, your race will fall. You have been chosen for something much greater."

"You're not human are you …" Shinji narrowed his eyes.

"Yes … and no, it doesn't matter, what does matter is you must not run away from your fate." Kaworu said.

"My fate, I don't even know what I am?" Shinji sighed running his hand over his face. "Am I a human being, am I an Archangel? I don't know!"

"I know exactly who and what you are," Kaworu said turning to face the taller youth.

"And that is?" Shinji asked overly curious.

"You are what you are, that's all that really matters actually," Kaworu shrugged, "But if you must really know what you are … come closer."

Shinji approached the Evangelion Pilot and Kaworu got up to whisper in his ear. "A Hero."

"A hero?" Shinji snorted turning to find himself alone.

"Look inside the room that is locked. Inside you'll find the true fate of her mother. She needs you if she is to be prepared for her change." Shinji heard Kaworu's voice.

"Freaky …" Shinji breathed, looking around for any sign of the strange pilot.

"Talking to yourself, Baka?" Asuka asked, drawing his attention to the front door. Shinji's jaw dropped for a moment at the sight. Asuka's hair was tied up in a high pony tail, barefoot, and dressed only in a pair of shorts and a small red bikini top. "Not often we get hot days around here," Asuka said, glancing past Shinji to the sky, "Didn't think I'd have to wear something like this here." She said, smirking to herself when she saw where his eyes were going.

"Hey, Asuka …" Shinji said carefully as he approached the young woman.

"Hmm?" Asuka gave Shinji a curious look.

"I want to see what's in that locked room next to the kitchen." Shinji stated, feeling even more curious when the seemingly fearless Asuka lost all color in her cheeks.

* * *

Doctor Ritsuko Akagi made her way into the high security chamber deep below the levels of NERV Headquarters. After clearing the various security doors she finally entered a large room that looked like a gigantic aquarium. She gave showed no emotions as she moved to a control panel and began typing at the controls as the lights inside the large tanks came on to reveal countless smiling, nude, exact copies of Rei Ayanami floating inside.

"Should she ever appear to go against what she was meant to do, a replacement must be released and the defective copy destroyed," Ritsuko stated as she typed at the controls. "I think this should be considered a defect." But before she could punch in the final command the room shook violently.

* * *

"Shinji … no …" Asuka shook her head as the taller, stronger Shinji pulled her through the house, ironically the same path she took all those years ago.

_"Mama!__ Mama! I made it! I'm going to pilot an Evangelion!" young Asuka yelled happily as she bounced through the hallway, throwing open the door to find … _

"Shinji, please …" Asuka whimpered as Shinji gripped the door.

"Asuka you have to trust me," Shinji said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, "There's something behind this door we're both supposed to find. Don't ask me how or why, I just know."

"I don't … I don't wanna …" Asuka shook her head, her eyes glazing over in terror.

"This isn't like you at all," Shinji said placing his fists on his hips and cocking his head to the side in a very familiar pose, one Asuka had used to him constantly when they first met. "What happened to the great Asuka Langley Sohryu; the one who's the bravest most powerful Evangelion Pilot in the world?"

"She's stepped out for the moment …" Asuka gulped, "How about you … look in mama's room, and I go wait in my room?"

"Asuka, you trusted me enough to rescue me even when I didn't even trust myself," Shinji whispered, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "If you never trust me again, trust me here. Something's in there we need to see."

"S-01 told you?" She asked in a very uncharacteristically soft tone.

"Trust me," He said again, on instinct taking his hand and touching Asuka's rosy cheek.

"I miss you being spineless …" Asuka murmured, "You were easier to control that way …" She sighed before glancing toward the door to her late mother's room. "Fine, let me get the damned key."

* * *

Ritsuko screamed as the massive Super-Evangelion tore open the roof of the Rei-Clone chamber. Her eyes widened in terror at the single eyed Evangelion stared down at her and the tank full of smiling Rei's. The Eva ripped the ceiling even farther open and the canons on its shoulders popped and clicked as it shifted into firing position.

"Oh fu-" Ritsuko breathed as she scrambled to her feet and through the doorway.

"Rest in peace, sisters …" Rei whispered in the Entry Plug of S-00. "Ok, Ken-chan, do it." She said tightening her grip on the controls.

Ritsuko was barely into the elevator when she saw the door to the tank chamber beginning to swell before exploding outward, pushed by a wall of fire. The doctor screamed as the door closed and the elevator was lifted, pushed faster by the force of the explosion. "Safe …" Ritsuko breathed when the door opened to find a group of Security Guards and a very unhappy Misato standing behind them with her arms folded. "Um … wrong floor?" Ritsuko gave a weak smile, pushing her tousled hair from her face.

"Care to explain why you were in that aquarium with all those Rei's?" Misato asked, catching the door. "And how exactly were you planning on dealing with the 'defect'?" Misato narrowed her eyes on her 'friend'. "Don't lie we heard it all through the COM link in S-00."

"Um …" Ritsuko looked around worriedly, "I have the right to remain silent," She said defiantly holding out her wrists to the Security Guards.

"The hell you do," Misato grabbed Ritsuko by the hair, "You are going to give me some damn good answers now or I'll kick your ass right in this damn elevator."

"I can't talk," Ritsuko shook her head. "He'll kill me!"

"Fucking bitch, I'll kill you," Misato jerked Ritsuko into the elevator and hit the close door button, "I'll just enjoy it more."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to do something else, Shinji?" Asuka asked nervously staring at the door and the key in Shinji's hand.

"Sure I'm sure," Shinji smiled back at the redhead who was gnawing on her lower lip. Asuka closed her eyes tight when she heard Shinji put the key in and opened the unused wooden door. She gasped when she felt a large hand wrap around hers in a gentle grip, and glanced up to see Shinji holding her hand waiting for her to follow him into her mother's room. "I'm here, Asuka, you helped me face my demons, I'm helping you face yours."

Asuka held her breath as Shinji led her into the room. Shinji fought to keep from gasping in pain from Asuka's nails sinking into his palm as they approached the bed and night table. "What are you looking for?" Asuka asked as he opened a drawer.

"Not looking Asuka, found." He said pulling out an old dusty diary.

"What do you think you'll find in that?" Asuka cocked an eyebrow as he sat down on her mother's bed.

"One way to find out, ne?" Shinji opened it up and began to read before glancing at Asuka in shock. "Did you know we already knew each other?"

"What are you going on about now, Baka?" Asuka asked, forgetting her location long enough to pull the book from Shinji's hand to read the passage.

_… I finally met the Evangelion team in __Japan__ today. Asuka was so excited to be traveling to a __new city__. I could be just being a proud mother but I'd swear she's the most curious four year old I've ever seen. I never thought she'd have a shy bone in her body, but the second she met Yui's son she clung to the back of my leg so hard I'm still getting the feeling back into my foot… _

"Wow …" Asuka breathed, reading her mother's words. "What do ya know, we did meet before. Must have been such a traumatic event meeting a baka like you I blocked it from my memory."

"Wait, what's this?" Asuka blinked reading a passage from a few days later. "Do you remember Dr. Akagi giving us any medication to adjust us to LCL?"

"No why?" Shinji asked tilting his head.

"Dr. Akagi gave me some medicine saying that it was to prepare my body for the effects of LCL." Asuka read, "It … makes my head feel funny, makes it a little difficult to focus and think but Dr. Akagi said that the effects would be temporary and as my body adjusted to the meds they would stop …" Asuka glanced up, "LCL has no effect on the human body, Shinji, there's no need for medication to prep a body for it…"

"Yeah, I know, but did they know back then?" Shinji said looking over her shoulder.

"I thought it was something to do with the Evangelion itself …" Asuka shook her head in disbelief, fighting back her tears. She forced herself to continue reading, but after that the entries got more random and intangible till it finally stopped, three months before her mother's death. "Dr. Akagi's mother murdered momma …" Asuka sat back in disbelief.

"I'm going back …" Shinji stood up, but Asuka grabbed his arm.

"Dr. Akagi isn't responsible for what her mother did, Shinji," Asuka shook her head, "There's nothing that can be done now …" She said looking away to hide the tears leaking from her closed eyelids.

"It's ok, Asuka," Shinji said ignoring the voice in his head to leave her to grief, and instead wrapped his arms around her and let her rest her cheek against his chest. As soon as the contact was made a damn was broken, and Asuka began to sob uncontrollably.

'That's twice I've been weak with him in just one day …' Asuka thought as she clung to Shinji. 'I have to stop doing this … Even if I was to tell him the truth about how I feel there's no way I'll be the girl here … damn his comfortable arms …'

* * *

Two hours had passed and the Security Guards stood worriedly before the closed elevator doors. Finally the doors opened and Command Katsuragi walked out dusting her hands together. "I want an appointment with Gendo Ikari right now, and get the NERV Attorneys too, they'll wanna know about this."

She then turned back to Ritsuko who was laying in the corner of the elevator, her clothing ripped and her eyes glazed over. "Take Ikari's slut to the brig, and I want her locked up so tight she can't even fart without us knowing about it."

"What did you do to her?" one of the Guards asked, as they helped the dazed Ritsuko off the ground.

"You don't want to know soldier," Misato asked, before smirking at Ritsuko, "Isn't that right, Ritzy?" The group started to walk away when an alarm sounded throughout the base. "Is that about the destruction of wherever Ritsuko was?"

"Commander Katsuragi!" Maya's voice sounded through the intercom. "GET UP HERE NOW!"

"Get her to the brig," Misato ordered making a dash for the command center. A few moments later she tore into the command center on full alert. "What's going on?"

"We've got something coming in through orbit, ma'am," Maya stated bring up a picture on screen of a large object hidden in the heat trails it generated in reentry.

"How big is it?" Misato breathed.

"Roughly … half the size of Japan." Maya said staring at the screen. "Reading a several life signs on board, counting all the remaining Archangels … and a human life sign."

"A human life sign?" Misato turned in shock. "How long till it reaches here?"

"If it keeps slowing as it is, should be here by fifteen hundred hours tomorrow ma'am," Maya replied.

"Shinji … where the hell are you and your Archangel when we need you …" Misato grunted to herself. "Prep the remaining Evangelion. Prep Unit 02 as well just in case we need a spare."

"Maybe this will bring them home," Misato said worriedly watching the massive object sinking through orbit.

* * *

"Thanks, Shinji, I can't help but think Commander Ikari had something to do with this … we have grounds to dig more on him now." Asuka said as they walked out of the room and started toward her bedroom. She then looked concerned when Shinji stopped stalk still. "Shinji, what's wrong?"

"Asuka, we need to go back," Shinji said a worried expression on his face. "Something bad is about to happen in Japan."

"Shinji, it's too early, they may still believe you're on their side and …" Asuka rolled her eyes at the glare he gave her, "Ok, fine, stupid, if you want to go back to the lab fine, we'll leave out in the morning, ok? Not that I need it, but I want a good night's beauty sleep."

"Alright, I can deal with that. But we're getting up early so we better go on to sleep now," Shinji said starting toward his room, but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. "Asuka?"

"Shinji, I really mean it," Asuka said glancing at her feet as she held on to his arm. "It really did mean a lot to me you being there for me today … and … well … Shinji …" Shinji could feel her trembling through her grip on his arm.

'Damn it, it's just a group of words, you can do it Asuka, you can do anything, you can do this' Asuka coached herself as she continued to stammer and stall still gripping Shinji's arm. "I've been wanting to say this since you came back … I never really thought about it until you … d-died but … Shinji … you taught me something … and that was the thing I had for Kaji was just a crush, a little girl's crush, but what I felt for you was totally different and that's what scares me to death. I like it when I have control over my life but when I'm with you it feels like I'm falling and nothing for me to grab on to catch myself…"

"Asuka?" Shinji blinked still confused.

"How can you be so stupid, Baka?" Asuka screamed in his face suddenly outraged he wasn't catching her hidden meaning. "Can't you see I'm trying to tell you I'm freakin' in love with you, stupid!" Asuka and Shinji stared at each other for a moment before Asuka's mouth fell open in shock. "I … I didn't mean to say it that way …" she said quietly before running into her room and slamming the door behind her, leaving Shinji standing there completely stunned.

**To Be Continued.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 0:15 _Return to Tokyo-3_**


	15. Chapter 0:15

_**Warning: after this chap I'm pushing the rating up to M for verious reasons, mostly for violence and a few hints of other things. enjoy! **_

_**Chapter 0:15: Return to Tokyo-3**_

It felt like an eternity Shinji stared at the door to Asuka's room. "Did she say what I thought she said?" He asked out loud as he began his now trademark mantra 'Do not run away'. "A-Asuka? We need to talk." He said as he knocked on her door. "Asuka open up!"

"No," Came her muffled response.

"I didn't make a request," Shinji said as he opened the door and walked into her bedroom. "Did you really mean that, Asuka?" Shinji asked the girl laying on her belly with her face buried in her pillow.

"Get out," Asuka growled lifting her face from the bag of feathers.

"Don't be stubborn!" Shinji shot back, "Just answer me, did you mean what you said about being in love with me. All you have to say is yes or no. Well?"

Asuka said nothing, only laid perfectly still, barely breathing.

"I have to know, Asuka," Shinji sighed still standing in her door way.

"Why?" She asked finally turning her head to look at him with one eye.

"I … just do, ok!" Shinji replied, though he wondered if it came out over the pounding heart he was hearing in his ears.

"Not good enough," She said turning her head back to hide her face from him.

"First time we met, you flashed me, and then you hit me. Every time I even acted remotely interested in you, you hit me." Shinji said evenly his face showing calmness that was not actually present. "I want to know if your still playing with me or are you really finally returning how I feel." He asked, vaguely hearing a hiss from her sharp intake of breath.

"You mean … after how I've treated you love me too?" She asked finally pushing herself up onto her knees to look at him.

"Depends," Shinji shrugged. "If I say yes will you kick me in the crotch and punch me in the face?"

"I was just a girl then … now I'll only do that if you reject me …" She added playfully.

"Ok then," Shinji smiled shyly. "I guess then … I… I … I love you, Asuka."

Faster then any human being he'd ever seen move, Asuka was off the bed and tackling him, wrapping her arms around his back and burying her face into his chest. "I wish it didn't take watching you die … almost twice to realize how much you mean to me, Baka-kun."

"Baka-kun?" Shinji asked hugging her back.

"Yes, you're my Baka-kun, and if anyone else calls you that or anything close to that," She said smiling wickedly. "I feed them to your EVA."

"So now what?" Shinji asked, neither moving from their embrace.

"We go home early in the morning, so now we go to bed and sleep." She pulled away from him.

"You're right, so I guess … g'night Asuka-chan," Shinji said turning to leave but stopping when a pair of small hands grabbed his arm.

"And where do you think you're going, bucko?" Asuka asked, smiling brightly.

"Um … to my room?" Shinji blushed slightly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Nuhuh, you're gonna sleep with me tonight," Asuka nodded in finality. "And no funny business either, I just want to keep my sluty cousin's hands off you."

"Ok then … I guess …sure." Shinji stammered for the first real time since his return.

"Ever made out with a girl before, Shinji-kun?" Asuka asked grinning as she led him to the bed.

"Um … once really … um why do you ask?" Shinji asked blinking and being led like a lamb to slaughter. He was answered when she jerked him violently down on top of her onto the bed.

* * *

"Are you sure we can trust Kaoru, Commander Katsuragi?" Maya asked, monitoring the two entry plugs being inserted into the Evangelion and the Super Evangelion. 

"As powerful as Rei and her new Evangelion are, I don't think she can face something that big on her own," Misato took a sip of coffee, "We don't have much choice."

"Raise the Evangelions to the surface," Misato ordered, as the two Evas were lifted rapidly through the tunnels to the upper level of the city.

Unit S-00 took a step out off the lifting platform and stared up at the floating sphere high above the city. "Kensuke-kun, is this the thing you warned us against?" Rei asked, narrowing her eyes at the odd object. "I see… Is that all you know about it? Drat."

_Rei, try that energy blaster attack your EVA can do, Kaoru see how close you can get to it. _Misato ordered.

"Roger," the two pilots said as the winged smiling Evangelion took to the air and the Super-Evangelion extended two large canons from its shoulders aiming them at the object. "Yes, Kensuke-kun," Rei spoke softly, a slight smile forming on her lips. "We are going to blow that son of a bitch back to hell." Rei narrowed her eyes as the targeting system locked on to the object. "Locked on to the target … prepping for firing." She said as the two canons began to glow with their anti-matter reactors. "Preparation complete… Fire, Kensuke-kun." She ordered her EVA, which obeyed without hesitation.

The massive energy blast shot toward the object and Rei gave a small smile when she saw it impact the object. The smile faded when there was a flash and she saw that same beam coming right back at her. "It's not supposed to do that …" She said before diving away from the blast that slammed into the ground where S-00 stood a moment earlier.

"You're right, Kensuke-kun," Rei nodded as the Evangelion got back to its feet. "But how was I to know it had a reflective barrier… do not take that tone of voice with me." The brunet shook her head, "Unit S-00 to base, that didn't work, it's up to Kaoru."

_You heard the girl, Kaoru, you're up to bat, _Misato said through the com.

"Roger that," Kaoru replied, as the smiling Unit 05 soared toward the large object. "I'm almost … AH!" He cried out in pain as the Evangelion was impelled by a spear right through the abdomen.

Misato's eyes widened in horror as ten Archangels appeared around Unit 05. "Even with Rei's new Evangelion, there's too many for just the two of them…" Misato breathed, as she watched the badly damaged Unit 05 plummet toward the ground.

_Need back up? _Asuka's voice called from the radio.

"A-Asuka?" Misato blanched as the whole command center fell silent.

_Look if the others are in trouble, Shinji-kun just dropped me off and I'm in Unit 02's entry plug, _Asuka said, crossing her arms over chest, _I just rode three hours crammed in a tight Entry plug with Shinji-kun trying to get here to help, so lets make this fast, ok? Ok. _

"Shinji-kun's here?" Misato asked, glancing to Maya.

"Affirmative," Maya responded a smile growing on her face. "Unit S-01 is approaching the target at Mach 1 speed!"

"Get Unit 02 in there, and give her the sniper plasma canon. We got a chance!" Misato cheered. "Shinji are you there!"

_Right here, what's the game plan, Misato?_ Shinji's face appeared on the screen.

"God, you're beautiful!" Misato beamed, "OK, Kaoru can you still fight?"

_I'm still willing and able, Commander, _Kaoru replied on another screen.

"Ok, Kaoru keep those Archangels busy, Shinji-Kun I want you to use the anti-matter claws to tear open that reflective barrier. Once that's done, Rei, Asuka, I want you to blast into the opening Shinji-kun makes, got it?"

_Roger, _four voices replied.

"You heard her, girl, let's do this," Shinji said as S-01 flapped its massive wings and shot toward the floating object not unlike the shadow of Shinji's least favorite Angel. "I know, but would you have done things any different if you were in her place? Even I don't know if I can be fully trusted or not. Thanks, I really appreciate that."

S-01's talon-like claws seemed to extend and glow a shimmering green before it slammed into the reflective shield. "Push, girl, we can do this!" Shinji growled as the claws finally penetrated the shield, and he started ripping a large gap in the protective surface. "Rei! As-chan! NOW!"

"Got ya, Onii-chan," Rei replied as the cannons on her shoulders charged again, and Asuka took aim with her sniper rifle.

S-01 ducked the blasts as they tore through the opening blasting a large chunk of the floating object's armor away. Fire and smoke erupted from the object, grabbing the ten Archangels' attention.

Not a moment later the Archangels pulled back to the object that floated quickly away from Tokyo-3.

"Well, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Asuka asked as 02 shouldered its rifle.

"Um …" Shinji blinked as S-01 landed beside the 3 other Evangelions. "Onii-chan?"

"All will be explained inside." Rei replied as the Evangelions returned to the elevator shafts.

* * *

Shinji and Asuka waited nervously in the hall, unsure what was going to happen to them but more then willing to face it together. "As-chan, my fingers are going numb …" Shinji smiled slightly, glancing down to their joint hands. "Thought you said you weren't nervous." 

"Whoever said I was nervous, baka-chan," Asuka humphed, "Maybe I just like holding your hand tightly?"

Both jumped slightly when the door opened and Misato and another girl walked out. She had hair the same color as Shinji's and was dressed in a button up blouse unbuttoned down to show a great deal of cleavage, almost painted on jeans and sunglasses. "It's … been a while Shinji-kun … Asuka-chan …" Misato said with a sad expression. "I'm … I'm really sorry … for what happened before … I know that isn't enough but I want you both to know I am willing to do anything to make it up to you."

"Me too Asuka-chan … Onii-chan …" the girl said removing her sunglasses to reveal blue eyes the same shade as Shinji's.

"R-Rei …" Asuka and Shinji squeaked in unison. Eyes growing wide as they finally recognized the girl.

Rei nodded shyly before reaching behind her and drawing a pistol from the elastic of her pants at her back. "Here, Asuka-chan …" Rei said handing the pistol to Asuka. "There are two bullets in the clip: one for each of us. Misato-chan and I have discussed it and should you see it fit we have arranged proof that would make it evident you were only defending yourself and my Onii-chan."

"We tried to kill Shinji, its only way we could see that could even remotely make up for our screw up," Misato added looking away.

Both girls closed their eyes tightly only to open them in shock when Asuka threw the gun away. "That won't do. That's the easy way out. Misato turn that security camera on that corner back on." Asuka said nodding to the closest camera.

"What are you …" Shinji blinked in surprise.

"Ok, Shinji-kun, turn around with me and drop um," Asuka said forcefully pulling him to face his back to the two women.

"What?" Shinji asked in surprised when Asuka pulled her pants down to her thighs and bent over.

"Do this too, Shinji-kun," Asuka said, before glancing back at the girls. "Ok, you bitches, squat down and kiss. Only way you're getting forgiveness from me, all four cheeks."

Rei and Misato looked to each other in surprise. "After you …" Misato motioned toward the two bare bottoms.

Rei gulped but she desperately wanted their forgiveness and did as told.

"Alright, Misato, ya ol' pervert, pucker up!" Asuka cackled, enjoying this a little too much.

Asuka watched Misato do as she was told to Shinji, and smiled to herself as she turned to her. "Ah, the beautiful feeling of being victorious, sweet huh, my Shinji-kun?" Asuka smiled, as she reached to pull up her pants, only to turn pale when Misato stopped her. "Mis-Misato? What are you doing?" She asked when the elder woman grabbed her hips. "AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

"Ah! I always figured you tasted tangy, Asuka-chan!"

"MISATO YOU PERVERT!"

"Why didn't I think of that …" Rei added.

* * *

"Why didn't I think of that … bitchy Wondergirl …" Asuka grumbled as she held tight to Shinji's arm, though the two accompanying her paid her ranting no mind. 

"So …" Shinji said walking through the hall with Rei and the fuming Asuka. "How did … this happen?" he asked motioning to the changed Rei.

"My Evangelion was badly damaged and I was fatally injured in a fight not long ago …" Rei nodded, with a warm smile. "Kensuke-kun saved me, and then became my Super Evangelion's spirit. Even if it not for me being created from your mother's DNA, we are now brother and sister more over, Shinji-kun."

"Make sense … kind of … wait mom's DNA?" Shinji double took.

"Yes, the former Commander Ikari created me form a combination of Yui Ikari's DNA and the DNA from Lilith … though Kensuke purified me from the Angel's DNA. I am now as human as you and Asuka-chan." Rei nodded.

"Gendo …" Shinji growled, though Asuka and Rei both took a hand a piece in an attempt at comforting him.

"The bastard's going to pay for what he's done, I've already pressed charges and his trial is set for next month," Rei said, surprising both Asuka and Shinji with her language. "What? It's not like he doesn't deserved to be called one."

"So can we go home now?" Asuka asked, rubbing Shinji's arm comfortingly.

"I wish; Misato is going to brief us in fifteen minutes," Rei nodded, "Apparently she wants us to go after the Archangels while they're running, and before they can regroup." She then turned to face them, "So, now I want to know, when did this happen?" Rei asked, motioning toward where Asuka was hugging Shinji's arm.

"Huh?" Asuka blinked, "Oh yeah, he finally figured it out and we're a couple now. That's it in a nutshell."

"I see, did he finally figure it out or did you have to spell it out?" Rei grinned.

"I had to yell that I love him in his face before he finally got it through his thick skull." Asuka shrugged, "It was worth it though, even though he could improve on his kissing skills. Fun practicing that though."

"I agree though, he was a lot smarter when he was short and skinny," Rei giggled, "Now that he's big and strong, he's got the IQ of a cave man."

"You wouldn't talk about someone as if they weren't here would you?" Shinji asked deadpan.

"Just wait till you're not around, Onii-chan," Rei winked, "Then I'll ask the big questions. And on that note, I'll give you two some alone time. See you at the briefing!" She said before walking off.

"Like a totally different person …" Shinji shook his head at the girl walking away.

"Freaky, but I could get used to it," Asuka shrugged, "Now then … isn't there a broom closet around here somewhere …"

"Huh? What do we need a broom for?" Shinji blinked.

"Do I have to teach you everything, Baka?" Asuka rolled her eyes and pulled him by the hand through the hall.

* * *

"I wish I could give you a proper welcome home, Shinji-kun," Misato said standing between the video-board and Shinji, Asuka, Rei, and Kaoru. "And Asuka, that welcome home gift I gave you will have to do for now too," She winked, and got a bird finger salute in response. "Moving right along, we've got the Archangels on the run, and we need to keep the pressure up." 

"So we're going to slam bam them?" Asuka asked, nodding with a smile.

"Yes, Shinji, Rei, and Kaoru will pursue them while Asuka remains behind to protect Tokyo-3." Misato stated, enraging the redheaded German girl.

"WHAT?" Asuka snapped, jumping to her feet. "Why can't I go?"

"The object is over the ocean, Asuka," Misato smiled tightly, "The power cords only go so far. Besides we can't leave the city completely unprotected can we?"

"But …" Asuka looked uncertainly at Shinji.

"It'll be ok, As-chan," Shinji placed an arm around the redhead's shoulders. "We go in, blow it up, and we'll be back in time for me to take you out to dinner, any place you want."

"Ok …" She said sounding still unconvinced. "I just … be careful out there, Shinji-kun …" She said before leaning over to kiss him softly.

They turned back to Misato for further instructions only to see her staring at them with pale near transparent skin and a gapping jaw.

"Um … Misato?" Shinji asked, motioning for her to continue.

"Oh … oh … oh … uh … er … right … um … here's the … thing … where it's at …" Misato breathed, still staring at the couple as if they'd grown new heads. "That's all I got … good luck."

The group got up and went towards the plugs to begin the operation. Asuka followed Shinji to the S-01Entry Plug "You be careful out there, Baka, I won't be there to save your ungrateful ass if you get in trouble." Asuka said placing her hands on Shinji's shoulders and smiled warmly up at him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Rei and Kaoru will make sure I don't do anything stupid," Shinji smiled back, brushing a lock of red behind her ear. "You know I could get used to this boyfriend/girlfriend thing."

"You're still stupid," Asuka snorted, "Oddly I find that endearing for some reason."

"When I get back we'll go out on the town, just the two of us," Shinji said before moving in to kiss her softly.

"It's a date, Baka, now get out there and kick some butt," She said, letting go of her boyfriend and watched him start to climb into the plug. "Be careful, Shinji-kun," Asuka said again before slapping his butt as she walked back toward the exit.

* * *

Asuka leaned against the railing in the Command Center near where Misato stood patiently watching the status of the operation. Asuka was bored and getting more irritated at not having anything to do by the second. "I still can't believe it." Misato stated bringing the redhead out of her thoughts. 

"Believe what?" Asuka blinked at her former guardian.

"You and Shinji-kun," Misato said, glancing toward the Eva pilot. "I mean, I suspected it for a long time but it's the same as the Angels. You know they were going to hit but it's still a kick in the ass when they finally do." She turned to face the girl completely. "I have to admit I almost fainted in the floor when I saw you two kiss earlier."

"That's what the wine bottle was for, isn't it?" Asuka gave the woman a smug look. "You were just waiting for me to pop the question to the Baka, weren't you?"

"Traditionally the man asks the woman's hand in marriage, Asuka," Misato quirked an eyebrow.

"So, I'm not going to play it that way," Asuka shrugged, "Besides, do you honestly believe, despite the fact he's toughened up a lot, the Baka has the spine to drop to one knee and ask that?" She then turned to the monitor. "Shouldn't they have gotten there by now? They've been gone for two hours."

Misato furrowed her brow. "Yeah you'd think …" she turned to the com station. "Put me through to the Evangelions, Maya."

_What's up, Misato? _Shinji's face appeared on the screen.

"Have you caught up with the object yet?" Misato asked, her game face fully on.

_Not yet, it's weird, no matter how close we get it's always just out of range._ Shinji replied.

A moment later the alarm sounded. "Archangels, Eva's get back here as soon as possible!" Misato yelled, watching Shinji give a quick worried nod and his window closed "Asuka …"

"Already on it," Asuka replied already running out of room.

"Damn it, they wanted to lure the Super Evas away," Misato stomped her foot in frustration.

"Unit 02 is ready to launch," Maya replied over the active command center.

"Send her up," Misato ordered, "Asuka, be careful …" She prayed silently as the camera went outside to see the crimson Evangelion rise to the surface.

* * *

Evangelion Unit 02 lifted her rifle as Asuka took aim looking for any sign of the Archangels. _Do you see anything, Asuka? _Misato asked over the com. _Readings_ _are all around you. _

"I don't see anything …" Asuka narrowed her eyes.

_So you are the one who he fought back from death for … _a voice boomed in Asuka's head as the demonic monster stepped out from behind a building directly in front of her. _I have a proposition to make, child. Should you be willing to listen? _

"Make a deal with the Devil?" Asuka snorted holding her gun trained on the helmeted head of the Archangel.

_Devil?_ _You wound me, Asuka Langley Sohryu. _The demon said tilting his head to the side. _I merely wish to see the Angels destroyed. Is that not your very mission is, my dear child? Including Lilith, the monster your leaders hide in your very fortress. The monster you unwittingly protect; the same monster that took your mother's soul, and will take your would-be lover's. _

"I don't fight to protect NERV, and if you really saw inside my head you would know I'd not give a shit what Gendo Ikari hid inside Central Dogma." Asuka said turning off the safety of her rifle, "You'd also know I now know how my mother died, and also that if you couldn't kill my Shinji, a dead rotting carcass isn't going to stop him either."

_Your faith in young Ikari is heartwarming, my child, _Lucifer nodded, _If_ _you would simply step aside and let us take the angel's body … you and your Shinji will live happily ever after. Do you not wish to be with him, and give him the family he was never allowed in his first life? _

"And how is me putting a bullet in your head going to stop me from doing that?" Asuka asked pulling the trigger firing an armor piercing shell directly toward the forehead of the monster.

Her eyes widened when he caught the bullet in his hand and let it drop to the ground. _So be it. Take her._

Asuka didn't have time to react as all the remaining Archangels appeared around her grabbing her Evangelion's arms and waist and jerking the rifle out of her hands. _You won't need this. _One said as they jerked the power supply from her back.

_You had the chance to be his support,_ Lucifer said glaring into the Evangelion with strange glowing eyes. _Now you will be his example._

"What's going on?" Misato yelled, watching the Archangels hold Unit 02 tightly.

"Something's happened, Commander," Maya called out, "Her synch ratio just maxed out, she's fully connected to the Evangelion!"

"LET ME GO YOU JERKS!" Asuka yelled fighting against her captors, only to scream as Lucifer ripped the armored chest place off the Eva, followed by the shoulder pieces. Asuka screamed in pain as she felt as if parts of her own chest and shoulders were being removed. She glanced down to see parts of her plug suit rip and red fluid began to gather around the rips.

Lucifer said nothing as the Archangels took tighter grips on their victim. He snorted slightly as a long cat of nine tails appeared in his hand.

Asuka's eyes widened as the whip came down across the Evangelion's chest. She gripped her chest, and glanced down to see long rips across her Plug suit and deep cuts and whelps beneath the uniform. "Not good …" She didn't get to say anything else as the beating began again, this time more rapidly, causing her to do nothing but scream.

Misato closed her eyes and covered her ears as she backed against the back wall of the command center, Asuka's screams echoing through her mind and the image of the gang beating she was undertaking.

Misato ran to the com, and screamed into the radio. "SHINJI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!"

"They're doing something, Commander …" someone spoke up, but Misato was to distraught to even pay attention to who was on duty. She glanced up at the screen to see the destroyed Unit 02 unable to stand on its own power held up by the arms by two Archangels while the rest continued to take turns hitting, slashing, and whipping her. Asuka's screams has degraded down to hoarse whimpers of Shinji's name.

"They're dragging her toward the hillside," Maya spoke from Misato's side, visibly sickened by the sight.

"What else are they going to do?" Misato whimpered, then gasped when she saw a large structure laying on the ground at the top of the hill.

Asuka was vaguely away that she was on her back as she sat back in the mixture of LCL and her own blood. "Shin …ji …" She breathed, as she felt her aching burning limbs stretched out. "Misato … Rei … take care of Shinji-kun for me … don't let the baka do anything stupid …" She breathed realizing her time was running short. "Misato? Can you hear me … damn it … probably can't …"

She vaguely felt something press into her wrist then … only pain.

* * *

"Can you handle Rei?" Shinji asked with a panicked tone as he handed the non-flying S-00 to Unit 05. 

"I've got her, Shinji," Kaoru said with a nod.

"Go, Nii-chan, Asuka-chan needs you," Rei said just as worriedly as Shinji.

Shinji didn't need to be told twice as S-01 flew at its top speed back toward Tokyo 3. "Faster …" Shinji pressed, squeezing the control sticks as tight as I can. "Please … faster Eve, you have to go faster!"

S-01 roared in replied and flapped her wings to increase the speed, pushing as fast as she could.

It took half the time to return to Tokyo 3, and seeing a large object in the distance on the far hillside surrounded by NERV equipment and emergency crew made an eerie feeling wash over him. He pushed the Evangelion toward the cross on the hill with a sick feeling digging in his stomach. "Misato, where's Asuka?" He asked, but as soon as he got in range of the object, he got his answer.

"ASUKA! ASUKE COME IN! RESPOND!" Shinji screamed into the radio, as S-01 came to a stop before the Cross with the devastated Unit 02 pinned to it. Unit 02 was badly injured with bleeding cuts and torn skin all over its destroyed body. There was spikes pinning it to the cross at her hands, wrists, bend of the arms, shoulders, hips, knees, ankles and feet.

"Misato, is Asuka still in there?" Shinji asked, his voice quivering in panic.

_Yes, Shinji …_ Misato responded with a quiver of her own, _we've been working at getting her down._

"Don't bother, I'll get her," Shinji replied, "Is she still synched?"

_No, the whole system's down,_ Misato whispered.

"I'm sorry, Asuka …" Shinji whispered as he activated his anti-matter claws. A moment later he sliced across Unit 02's abdomen, severing the lower part of its body from the top, then brought both claws down through the shoulders, slicing the arms freeing the upper torso from the cross. S-01 deactivated the claws and caught the falling wreckage and lowered the body to the ground as S-01's plug rose from its back.

Shinji quickly climbed from the plug and leapt down to the remains of Unit 02. "Eve, help me …" Shinji begged trying to get the plug hatch open.

The Super Evangelion growled and its massive hand reached for the lock on the back of Unit 02's shoulders. A moment later the clamp was ripped from the back of the Evangelion and the Entry Plug rose with a hiss. Shinji gripped the scalding access hatch but paid no mind to the burning and twisted the lock. Shinji climbed in through the rushing LCL and gasped at the sight of the girl he loved covered in slashes bleeding pierced holes in her arms and legs.

"As-chan … wake up …" Shinji whispered cradling the badly injured girl in his arms. "As-chan … Asuka … wake up …"

"Asuka … wake up … wake up …" He said touching her clammy pale cheek. "Wake up …"

"Please wake up …"

**To Be Continued …**


End file.
